


Breaking the Circle

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Corruption, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drugging, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Harems, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Pulled into a new world, Harry Potter has been twisted by the dark energies that turned his soul into a horcrux, and has set his eyes on breaking the minds of sorceresses and bending them to his will. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

The world that Harry Potter had found himself in was one he could scarcely believe. He thought he'd seen the fantastical already, that being violently yanked out of suburban 'bliss' with the Dursleys had been magical, but all it took was one strange white-haired girl and a mystic portal to bring him to a land perhaps not more magical than his own, but certainly everything fantastical he could have ever expected. Grand castles were not just a sign of the English wizarding community's withdrawn, backwards way of thinking, but the norm, in a world of monsters and medieval knights. A world where he didn't live in fear of Voldemort, regardless of what beasts lurked in the shadows.

Ciri tended the fire, her companion not yet having fully mastered the skills of survival that he needed. Even a mere peasant had a better grasp than Harry did, and he was apparently some measure of warrior back there, although he had the same battered, smothered youth in his face that she did; someone barely an adult and already witness to unspeakable horrors. "We'll be there in the morning," she said, looking down the setting sun's horizon toward her destination. "It will be interesting to watch you work."

"You experienced it firsthand," Harry noted, pulling some fruit from his pack and biting into it. They needed the fire to be nice and roaring before they put the fowl they'd hunted that afternoon were to be roasted over it, but he was hungry enough now to go for a snack.

"Exactly." Ciri looked at her lover with half-lidded eyes, tongue dragging along her teeth as she remembered. "So much of that was a blur because of it. I don't remember much but sensation toward the end. But to watch someone else be pushed over the edge like that? I want to see see what somebody looks like when the pleasure is so powerful it shatters their will." Her voice was smooth and low as she leaned toward Harry, head resting on his shoulder. "Do you remember what happened?"

Harry smiled in fond remembrance of what she was talking about, the absolute delight that had formed their first time meeting. "All of it."

//It had been a strange meeting, Ciri on the end of a spell gone wrong, which had brought her to a world that she did not recognize in the least; a place called Britain, a castle called Hogwarts. A school for mages, apparently. Little of it made much sense to the confused woman, who mostly wanted a way home. Harry had been the wrench in that plan though, the charming young man who she found herself surprisingly drawn to, and who could not keep his eyes off of her no matter what he did. Ciri was enthralling, a beauty who had seen enough tragedy that behind her eyes he found something even more important; kinship. Something strong grew between them, something intense.

By moonlight they made love, Harry knowing he shouldn't, that she had a world return to, that he had studies to care about where he belonged, a war to win against Voldemort, but the more he looked at Ciri, the less he cared about those things, and the more he cared about going with her. At least at first. The otherworldly energies had taken hold of Harry, the portal that she had fallen out of leaving traces of magic that was not of earth in the air, and they had done things to him, mingled with the necromantic energies that turned Harry's own soul into a horcrux. Within him awoke a darkness, something possessive and ravenous that look at Ciri with increasing obsession and jealousy.

It was a night like any other to Ciri, with Harry's lips against hers, his hands on her hips and peeling away all of the clothes that people saw as outdated and strange. She'd refused 'modern' clothes, the casual wear of humans in this world simply baffling to her. But Harry didn't mind in the least, especially given the chance to pull leather pants down her body. Everything seemed normal as her own hand reached down into his pants--jeans, they called them there, to her utter confusion--and grasped his rapidly hardening cock. "I want you," she said lowly, biting down softly on his lip.

"I want you too," Harry groaned in return, ravenous as he touched her, groped her, stripped her down piece by piece, but something glimmered in his eyes that was like nothing he had ever shown before, and the glimmer stopped for nothing as he held tightly to her. Too tight, in fact. "And I don't want to lose you." The fears had been eating away at him for too long now, the powerful need to keep her, to never lose the beautiful lover he had taken, whether she stayed or left.

Ciri's eyes went wide at the way he spoke, the harsh tone of voice shifting on his words. "What?" she asked, surprised by the remark, as Harry released her hip, quickly pulling back and drawing a wand from his robe. Her weapons were, of course, off in the corner, and the wand pointed right at her face was more dangerous than any dagger anyway. "You're not losing me, Harry, but we have our own worlds, and--"

"And I'm not going to lose you," he said again, eyes narrowing. The emotions within him swelled even hotter as he looked toward the assorted straps and belts she had left on the table off to the side. "Ligabis eros," he said, swishing his wand toward them. The leather moved quickly forward, her snakeskin belt seizing Ciri's wrists and slipping down tightly around them. The leather belt that held her sword over her shoulder went around her legs in turn, while her arms were forced tightly into place by the buckles she wore around her arms to keep her sleeves restrained, which tied into one another for extra measure as her arms were kept harshly behind her back.

Panting heavily, Ciri had no idea what was going on. Harry had turned on a dime, and it worried her deeply, as he looked at her with a ravenous and slightly terrifying look. "Harry?"//

The recollection should not have been so fond to Ciri, who leaned against Harry now, hand running along his chest as he spoke. "I was so worried about what you were going to do to me," she said lowly, biting her lip. "I have a bad history of people tying me up, and you're the first man who ever did it for fun reasons."

Harry ran his thumb down along the scar on her left cheek, affectionate and soft. "And since then, you can't get enough of it," he said happily, leaning in to kiss her opposite cheek. "But you definitely needed a lot of convincing, and you weren't too receptive of it at the moment. It took some time to get you calm enough to think about it rationally."

//"I don't care where we go," Harry said, stripping down to nothing as he climbed forward, pushing the bound Ciri easily onto her back, her arms uncomfortable as they were pulled behind her, her weight now coming down hard onto them. "We can still find a way back to your world. I think it would be fun to, actually. I need a break from fighting here, and your world has no Voldemort. But no matter what, I can't be without you, Ciri." He spoke oddly steadily, pushing his glasses up his nose as he got back up onto the bed. "And there's only one way for me to be sure that you won't leave."

"Let's talk about this," Ciri said, hands squirming, trying to figure out how to get this knot undone. She needed to get out of it, and talking was a good way to try and buy time, stalling with words until she could figure out what to do. Something was clearly wrong with Harry, something that he needed a good reality check to be pulled out, but she couldn't do that when utterly at his mercy. "Please, Harry, I have no intention of leaving you, we can talk about this."

"There's nothing to say," he said, his cock standing up at attention, rock hard and, worryingly to Ciri, even when he was a little crazy she couldn't help but admire it. Climbing onto the bed, he grabbed hold of her hair, white or platinum blonde or whatever it was. He didn't care, pulling her head up as he pushed his cock into her mouth, claiming the familiar, slick heat eagerly, but this time, much rougher than before. His hips lowered to sink further into her, pressing to the back of her throat and down still, not caring as she gagged around his cock, as she fitfully bucked and tried to kick in vain on the bed as he took her mouth. "At least, nothing for you to say, except to promise me that you belong to me. And I'm not going to let go of you until you do."

It made perfect sense to Harry, whose emotional state had been a little compromised by... something. He felt perfectly fine, of course, but driven by possessiveness and jealousy, he reasoned that the only way to hold onto Ciri was to break her strong mind, to shatter the powerful will of the women he loved so that she wouldn't be able to leave him. What came next was beyond him, but he knew that he wasn't going to stop until she was his.//

The memory made Ciri moan, biting her lip harder as she turned toward him, the hand that ran along his chest drifting down to slip into his pants. "It's coming back to me a little bit," she said lowly. "I remember now, your cock, slowly pushing down, sliding into my throat, filling me up slowly. You'd gone that far before, but always because I was ready to take you down more. You never took charge during a blowjob before then, but now I can't get enough of the way you fuck my face like you own me."

"Because I do own you," Harry noted helpfully.

"Mmm, you do own me." Her fingers wrapped around his cock, so big in her grip as she fondled him, feeling the excited throb. Recounting the time he broke her was getting him so wound up, and she could feel how much he wanted her, how badly he needed her. "Mind, body, and soul."

//The handful in Ciri's hair made it easier to pull her to the edge of the bed, forcing her head to dangle off the end of it as Harry's slimy, spit-soaked cock rubbed against her face. She gasped for air, shivering as his decision to plug her throat left her struggling for air now. She had no idea what had happened to the man she loved, but she was worried by it more than anything, struggling to find words to say to him as she shivered and twisted nervously. "Harry," she gasped.

But Harry wasn't listening, the lightning bolt scar on his head throbbing like a vein and never more noticeable than it had been. He drew back, letting his cock settle onto her lips before driving brutally forward, claiming Ciri's throat in a single harsh thrust, but this time he didn't savour the feeling of settling inside of her. He fucked her mouth hard, driving carelessly into her. "I'm going to keep doing this until you can't take anymore," he said, reaching down between her legs to stuff fingers into her pussy, rapidly pumping the digits into her as he violated her orally. "Until you're so desperate to get off and have me fuck you that you're willing to think clearly and pledge yourself to me." Harry wasn't letting up, wasn't even considering anything but absolute capitulation, as he glowered down at Ciri with the expectation that she would not be able to last forever, that she would soon break and bend to his will.

And in the meantime, the warmth and softness of her mouth and her throat around his cock, the sweet sounds of her gagging as he slammed down her gullet again and again. He felt a power in dominating her, in what would soon become the natural state for the two of them, once she realized it. His fingers pumped into her soaking wet pussy hard and fast, waiting until she seemed just a little too squirmy, a little too vulnerable, at which point he gladly withdrew the digits and wiped them off along her taut stomach, hammering her throat and leaving her to stew in her own need.//

"It felt so awful," Ciri complained, now leaning much more over Harry. His cock was pulled out, proud and at attention as she stroked his girthy shaft. "That's one of the things I remember too vividly. Being denied again and again. You kept starting me up, but you never let me finish." She spoke fondly of the experience now as she gave him a handjob, tending to his growing arousal as he savoured remembrance of the story they were recalling, partly for her sake. Partly for his, as even with the fire now raging hard enough to definitely cook their birds, he was thinking about trying to get into her pants. She'd let him, of course, with a second's asking. She was his, and she was subject to his whims as such. But still, Harry liked getting her worked up, and memories of facefuckings, not to mention the feeling of his hard dick in her hands, were all going to get her wetter and readier for him.

But in contrast to Ciri remembering how awful it was, all Harry could add was, "I loved watching you squirm."

//Balls slapped against her face with each harsh thrust, and thick strands of spit lingered everywhere. She'd been fucked so relentlessly, so hard. It felt like hours. Every time she got a chance to suck down a breath, she savoured it, shivering as Harry's fingers pulled out of her once more. Her toes curled and once she had enough breath to whine she did as drool ran down her face.

"Are you ready to say it now?" Harry asked. "You know I won't give you what you want until I do."

Ciri whined, staring up in shock at Harry as his cock twitched, limp down against her wet face. She couldn't answer, just panting as he lingered there, waiting for an answer until he felt he'd gone too long without claiming her mouth, at which point he shoved back into her again, relishing in the thrill of her mouth, of her body being bound and utterly at his mercy. He felt no guilt about it, and once more claimed her, left her a choking, drooling mess as his cock held out against the urge to cum, the urge to lose himself. As much as he expected from her, as much as he wanted her to break for him, he would not give in to his urges until the job was done. His focus was unwavering and unbreaking as he slammed onward mercilessly.//

Harry's own hand was now between Ciri's thighs, leaving the woman gasping as her legs clamped down around her master's hand. His fingers probed her deep, relentless and possessive as he pushed aggressively onward, fingerfucking her harshly. "It took me hours to make you moan like this," he teased. "To make you clamp your legs down like that. But now here you, and you can't stop bucking against my fingers, can you?"

"No," Ciri gasped, head rolled back as she stroked his cock hard. Her hips were rolling ,steadily pushing against his already fast pounding.

"No matter how hard I go, you fuck yourself on my fingers even faster. But now you're desperate for me. Do you understand now? This is what I did to you that night, Ciri. This is what I wanted from you. Your body craves it, and nothing can hold you back from indulging. Isn't it wonderful?"

//Ciri didn't know how long she was there, how long he was fucking her face and challenging her to give in, but at some point, it became too much to bear. She felt herself brought to the edge for the... She wasn't even sure what time it was. How many different orgasms she had been brought to the very edge of before sharply, he pulled his fingers back, abusing the intimate knowledge of her body and her tells to keep her at the verge of release. But she instead found herself at the edge of something else; madness. Her body burned and her mind swam with all kinds of conflicting, confusing sentiments, thoughts that didn't connect, didn't click. She was mystified by them, baffled by everything beating down on her as she lay there, and when once more Harry drew back, her madness hit its peak.

"I'm yours!" she screamed before even taking her first breath. Gasping for air, she trembled, but had bought herself some time. "I... Harry, I'm. I'm yours. I promise. I love you, and I want to never be without, but... I'm so--I need this! So badly. Please don't keep me like this anymore Harry, I'm burning up!" The lust burst forward violently as she kicked about, but she had made her point and her desperate appeal had fallen on the right ears.

Harry smiled wide as he listened to Ciri's confession. "I knew you had it in you," he said happily, once more using her hair to move her, this time placing her head down on the pillow, but keeping her arms tied behind her back as his hands reached for her long, luxurious legs. "I knew it just took a little work. It's okay, Ciri, we're going to be wonderful together. I promise." He spread her legs wide apart, exposing her sopping wet cunt, leaking everywhere as hours of orgasm denial had run its messy effect, physical as much as very clearly mental. "And this is going to feel like the best fuck we've ever had.//

Ciri was in Harry's lap now, gasping as she rolled her head back, riding his cock eagerly. "I remember everything from that point," Ciri purred, clinging tightly to Harry as his thick cock inside of her left her ignited with delight. "Nngh, we fucked for hours. I don't know how, especially after so long getting worked up, but I remember seeing the sun before I felt too sore to go on."

"It was the night of my life," Harry said with a smile.

//Orgasms thundered through Ciri one after another, pounding sensations of utter excitement relentlessly beating her down. She couldn't believe how good it felt, how she came again and again, orgasms barely even finishing before another powered through her. Harry's cock was relentless, hammering her spasming twat as he slammed forward, aiming to finish inside of her, to find the end that he sought as he put her through her paces as powerfully as he could. "Harry!" she screamed, and it was the only fully formed word she could mange. It was as though every orgasm he'd denied of her fell down upon her in rapid succession.

The facefucking and orgasm denial had worn down her resolve enough to make her give him whatever he wanted in exchange for what she so blatantly needed, but now the true wickedness of Harry's plan came to fruition. Fucking her senseless, shattering her will utterly as a flood of pleasure bombarded her so relentlessly that she couldn't think anymore. He broke her mind with those orgasms, ravaged her until nothing was left but devotion to him and a willingness to give in to his demands, whatever they were. She didn't care anymore; she would fulfill them at any cost. Harry deserved the world.

Savagely thrusting into her, Harry fucked Ciri like he owned her. He did now. But at the same time, the intense, vulgar pounding was edged with love now, the jealousy receding as she gave herself so utterly to him. There was no concern about losing her now, so worries of being without her. She was devoted and loyal to him now, obedience fucked into her, and now he was content to savour the moment, even leaning down and kissing her as she trembled beneath him, eyes rolling back as she was fucked into a state of utter mindlessness. It was sweet bliss to feel her beneath him, her mind like putty waiting to be reformed.

But the time to rebuild was not now, as Harry savoured the desperate slickness of her pussy, acing and spasming around his cock, her tightness only intensified by the feeling of each successive orgasm around his cock as her lining clenched down around him, trying to milk him of his seed. Seed he gladly provided to her, still thrusting away as he pumped his screaming, newly broken slave so full of cum, leaving her to tremble and buck madly as she writhed in heated bliss as well as she could with her arms still firmly tied behind her back, keeping Harry well in control. A control he had no intention of relinquishing as he pulled out of her.

"I love you," she gasped, and they were the only words she felt capable of saying as he rolled her over and slammed back into her.//

Heaving madly atop his cock, Ciri felt an orgasm tear through her in the present, although a fond memory of the time she came more than she could count in the space of mere minutes certainly helped. She tossed her head back, impaling herself one final time upon him as his rigid cock twitched inside of her, Harry groaning as he clung to her. The two of them came in unison, greeting the night and squandering time they could have been cooking by holding one another in their arms as their bodies burned with delight. The hot jets of cum filling Ciri's womb had become so familiar to her, so sweet, and she groaned as she came down from her high, Harry falling back and taking Ciri with him, letting the woman lie atop him as they kissed.

"I love you," she said with a smile, calling back to the final note of Harry's recollection and her gasped words. "And I'm glad you chose to come back here after all. This world holds more promise than yours ever did, I'm sorry to say."

"I'm glad I came too," Harry said with a smile. "And I love you, of course. But tomorrow, we begin our plans, and there is a lot we have to do, so maybe we should get cooking, and save round two for once we've had dinner. We'll need a lot of energy for what we have planned."

***********************  
"Is this it?" Harry asked, looking at the surprisingly modest hut in front of him. For a member of the Lodge of Sorceresses, Harry was expecting something a little more than this, but he supposed subtlety was a good way to keep a low profile.

"Yes," Ciri said happily, holding firmly onto her man. "This is the hut of Keira Metz. If there's a sorceress you would want to start with, it is her. You'll find her beauty enthralling, and she's far enough removed from the others to buy us some time to get the others."

Reaching a hand down to grab Ciri's ass, Harry leaned in to kiss her, and Ciri all too gladly indulged. "I love you."

"I love you too, but why mention it now?'

"Because while we go and 'persuade' Keira, I just want you to remember that you were the first woman of this harem, and it will take a lot for you to ever stop being my favorite."


	2. Keira's Concoctions

"And that's the situation," Ciri said, sipping at her tea as she stared across the table to Keira. She had explained the other world, the world where wizards and witches were in trouble and a vicious, seemingly immortal dark lord was seeking world domination. They had come in through the front door, a rather bold move considering what they had in mind for her, but it was best to start with something direct and then spring onto her some nasty surprises once things went south than to kick in the door. After all, this was Keira's home, and as neat, intensely well kept as it was, she was the only one who intimately knew where things were and how to move around, which left them at a distinct disadvantage. Which was, perhaps, why Harry was so intent on scoping the place out. At least, while he wasn't admiring the blonde mage and scoping out her lovely body for his own wicked purposes. "Will you help us?"

Keira knew that she didn't trust Harry. Something deep within her warned her not to, and the way that he continued to stare at her from afar only guaranteed that sinking sensation s she felt his eyes on her body. It sent a shiver up her spine; something about him felt distinctly off, and she couldn't place what, but there was also an energy to him that left her a little uneasy. "I see. Well, Ciri, there is just one problem; why would I care about another world's woes when I can try and bargain a reward out of delivering you up to the Nilfgaard?" She had been waiting, biding her time with a dagger at her waist, and she dove for Ciri then, as her guest's weapons had been innocently and gullibly laid off to the side before sitting down. She was harmless, and so lunging across the table with her blade seemed a wise idea.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. He moved like a soldier, drawing his wand quickly and pointing it right toward Keira. They'd been expecting an ambush, which was why Ciri had willingly disarmed; they had to cover all bases, after all. A scarlet bolt of magic struck the blade that Keira held, sending it out of her hand and hurtling off to the wall, while Ciri shifted her posture, a readier stance to grab hold of the woman, catching her mid-lunge. She pulled back from her seat, using her force to turn Keira around and slam her down to the ground, pinning her forcefully as Harry pulled rope form his pack. It was all so quick, over so suddenly, and it left Keira's head buzzing from the impact and the planned counter-attack.

Ciri held Keira down as Harry tied her up, quickly binding her wrists behind her back. "That was easier than expected, master," she said with a smile, grabbing Keira by the hair and pulling her back from her prone position on the floor, dragging her up to her knees. "Keira, I'm almost insulted. Did you really think you could get the drop on me like that?"

"What's happened to you?" Keira asked, shuddering as the grip on her hair proved a little bit too tight, the look in Ciri's eyes crazed and twisted. Something had been distinctly off about Ciri from the moment she arrived, and Keira had assumed it was the stress of visiting another world, but there was clearly something else afoot here, and it wasn't exactly sincere to now be in a position of asking her what was wrong after being willing to turn her in to the Nilfgaard for the hope of a juicy reward to help her live in the lap of luxury, but the change was striking. Ciri was a woman broken and built back up by something crueler, and the pulling of her hair only solidified that worry.

Ciri didn't answer her, looking up to Harry and licking her lips. "Break her just like you broke me, please. I'm so excited to watch you work."

Harry stepped in front of the kneeling Keira, smiling down at her and at his first victim. He was quickly undoing his pants, getting them down and letting his cock flop out, intimidating and large even at half mast. He brought it up to Keira's face and dragged it along her cheeks, letting it harden from the warmth of physical contact. "You don't need to care about my world, but soon enough, you'll care enough about me to do whatever I say," he said ominously, and Keira felt the swell of that subtle, sickening energy once more. It was all over him, leaving him with an almost greasy aura that every magical sense she possessed was worried by, but there were greater concerns in mind, like the hot, sweaty cock rubbing along her face, drooling pre down onto her skin.

"Oh!" Ciri gasped suddenly, turning in surprise toward the table barely visible in another room. "Wait, before you do anything to her, go get some bottles from the other room. This little nymphomaniac brews all manner of aphrodisiacs and potions to increase stamina. Imagine how quickly she'll break if we hit her with her own creations." She smirked, tugging Keira's head back and placing her lips right onto the gorgeous woman's, distracting her while she reached her other hand for a dagger at her side, a hidden weapon she had in fact not relinquished, with which she cut right down the front of Keira's dress in a single slash.

The kiss wasn't particularly welcome, but she wasn't in any position to fight it. But when her beautiful dress was cut through and ruined, Keira yelled, struggling and kicking about, held in place by the much stronger woman who would have been her better even without the factors of leverage, a grip in her hair, and the rope. She was furious, but the kiss remained. "My dress!" she yelled against the lips, anger bubbling up, but Ciri ignoring her screams to taste her lips nonetheless. This was so confusing and infuriating, but she was still in absolutely no position to fight against any of this madness.

"Your breasts are quite lovely," Ciri said, hands running along the tops of the milky white tits as she opened up the cut dress, revealing plenty of skin. She trailed her hand down from her bosom toward her thighs, stuffing a hand between her legs and pressing her fingers right up against her pussy. "Everything about you is quite lovely, actually. You're a beautiful woman, and I can't wait to share you with Harry. Once he fills this tight hole up..." She pushed two curled fingers into Keira's snatch, despite the groans and struggles of the bound woman. "I promise I'll eat his cum out of you."

"No thank you," Keira replied curtly, the best she could do under the circumstances, but her attempt at not turning into a screaming wreck shattered when Harry returned with far too many vials. "Not four!" she yelled. "Just one vial is an excessive dose for one person, please don't do that to me. They're not tested for that many, there's no telling the damage that will--" What followed was a muffled, clumsy attempt at words as Ciri's hand grabbed her jaw and held her mouth open. Keira's head was tilted back as the aggressive attempt at taking her grew even more rough and vulgar. Harry uncorked a bottle and stuffed it up to her lips, flooding her mouth, and she had no choice but to swallow, eyes shutting tightly as she was hit with the kind of dose that could awaken a libido in the dead with the potency she was responsible for. But then came bottles two, three, and four, each choked down with more terror than the last as her body began to burn immediately.

Ciri's hand had not left her loins, and as Keira choked down her own potent concoctions, the already broken woman felt the changes. "She's growing wetter already," she marveled, fingers starting to rock in and out of the increasingly needy hole. "It was an even better idea to bring you here first than I thought. We can use her expertise to help make breaking the others even easier."

"First, let's see how much four can do to her mind," Harry smirked, bringing his massive cock once more up toward her face, dragging it along her face. "I was able to break you without anything, but this will be so much easier."

Keira Metz was a notorious clean freak, but the sweaty cock rubbing against her face and the general smell of his loins was straddling the line for her. He wasn't particularly unclean, just having spent a day on the road, and normally for her it would have been infuriating, but the overdose of her own brew changed things. Her libido ballooned into something more monstrous than she had ever known before, made her shudder and twist as the heavy smell of cock fill her nostrils, deepening her hunger. "No," she said, more to herself than anything else as she twisted about. Her skin began to burn beneath the surface, and her hips slowly pushed against Ciri's fingers.

"Nngh, don't take her mouth," Ciri purred. "She's so wet down here. Fuck her, break her right away. Forget teasing her, I think she's so primed for pleasure that giving her enough will shatter her mind." She looked up at her master with wide eyes and a twisted delight, so utterly beholden to him.

Harry looked down at Ciri, and he couldn't resist that look in her eyes. So crazed, so devoted. She truly was his favorite, and Keira's great beauty could not sway that. "Interesting. I was going to deny her again, but overloading her with pleasure... You know what? That might work better after all, thank you Ciri. Take your pants off, I'm giving you her mouth as a reward."

"Thank you!" Ciri yelled, pulling back and quickly stripping down.

Keira was the only one not smiling as she felt the cock drag along her face. "I'm not reward!" she yelled, voice shivering, choked up as the hand left her mound. Her legs clamped together, thighs rubbing feverishly together in a vague attempt to get some friction going on. She was out of her mind quite literally, struggling to fight her body's urges as a methodically planned overdose on her own aphrodisiacs threw her body into a state of desperation that had never been its intended use. She couldn't help it, subject quite viciously to a sudden swell of frustration. It was maddening, to feel what should have been an uptick in libido and sexual energy turned into a ravenous, burning hunger. There was a good reason even she had never experimented with it.

In fact, Keira almost never took her own concoctions, due to what many had assessed as, quite accurately, nymphomania. She had a reputation, and it was biting her in the ass now as her already storied libido swelled to unimaginable levels.

Harry was wicked in his approach, pulling Keira up onto her feet by the hair, just the same way she had been guided by Ciri. The warrior woman sat on the edge of the table, spreading her legs wide as Harry bent her brutally forward, shoving her face down between Ciri's thighs. "You're going to eat her out, and you're going to do it well enough that she tells me I should fuck you. If you waste or struggle, you only guarantee that I don't fuck you, because you're not getting any cock until you prove that you deserve it." His grip on her hair twisted even as he pushed her more tightly, her nose rubbing against a tuft of Ciri's platinum blonde pubic hair as her mouth pressed to her snatch.

Keira didn't have a choice in the matter, between their aggressive dominance over her in that moment and the fact that her body was making hasty decisions for her, and her tongue gladly dragged up Ciri's slit, tasting the lingering traces of Harry's cum that had been left there from when they fucked on the way to her hut. The salty, powerful taste of spunk paired with the tart nectar of Ciri's twat to form something odd, but to a woman already so desperate, it was something she quickly came to crave and savour. Her next few licks were faster, building up speed frantically as her mind ached. Taste was another sense illuminated by her hungers, and the flavours of sex were winding her up even more tightly, making her eat pussy like she never had before.

"There we go!" Ciri moaned, hand replacing Harry's in Keira's hair. "Oh, please, fuck her now. She's so good at this, she deserves to feel your amazing cock pounding her." Her hips rolled back and forth as Ciri bit her lip, savouring everything she could about the pleasure welling up within her. "Fuck her raw, master!" She had been perverted by what Harry had done to her mind, the breaking and rebuilding leaving her darkened and with a deeper well of sexual depravity than she'd had going in. Gone was the fun of mere handcuffs and a little bit of harsh fucking; now, she wanted it rough and dirty all the time, and took her position as Harry's 'favorite girl' to mean that she was his second in command, that she could be just as brutal to the girls as he was as he broke them in too. And soon, she expected Keira to be just as gone as she was.

Harry slammed his hips forward without warning, and savoured the way that even with Ciri's thighs tight around Keira's head, her cry was so loud that the muffled noises spilled through regardless. Her tight pussy was stuffed full of thick cock in a single stroke and his balls smacked against her clit as he rested entirely within her. For a supposed nymphomaniac, Keira was amazingly tight, and her normally incredible pussy was made even better by her drugged state, which made her body ache and her cunt wetter and hotter, practically pulsating around his cock as he settled within her. There was no way he could rest on the laurels of just remaining inside of her, and began to fuck her hard, knowing that he had Ciri to please and impress. As much as she was beholden and subservient to him and he had little to gain by impressing her, she wanted to see it, and he wanted to make her happy.

Little whines and moans pressed into Ciri's twat as Keira lavished her pussy in unending attention, desperate to keep the savage thrusts up, but so unbearably noisy and shameless. The utter wreck that Keira was becoming was amazing to watch as she was fucked so hard, the look of frustration and worry clear in her eyes, but slowly fading away, dimming against the impending reality of her body's desires. She couldn't fight this forever, couldn't hold out against every powerful throb within her, and it was blatant, shamelessly apparent as she devoured Ciri like Ciri could hardly believe, all while pushing back against Harry's thrusts. The dosage that she had been subjected to was much, much more than any person could take, regardless of their will, and with each hammering thrust forward, Keira broke just a little bit more.

"I think she's losing herself," Harry noted, smirking as his hand slapped Keira's taut ass. "It's almost pathetic, but I guess we did hit her with a little too much after all." Uncaring about how much he had subjected Keira to in the goal of shattering her will, he gave her ass another harsh strike, relishing in the steady, brutal back and forth of his hips as he pounded her. "Maybe it's better to fuck her into submission than to leave her for hours like you did."

"She's having an amazing time," Ciri agreed, hips bucking harshly against Keira's lips. She pulled on her hair and gave her face the occasional slap for good measure as she relished in just how amazing the treatment she was receiving was .With Harry, it was all give for Ciri, and she loved that, loved worshiping her master on her knees and making him happy. But everything dark and wicked within her was happy to finally be in control too, to be sharing Harry's latest conquest and roughly fucking her together. It was amazing, something made only better by the fact that she was able to slap her around a little. "It's probably more fun to be broken in like this, though. As much as the tension made it so amazing when you finally fucked me, she's being so loud right now, and she's eating me out even harder because of how hot you're getting her. So please, keep fucking her brains out, it's doing wonders."

Keira was breaking. She could feel an orgasm growing within her, each throb of her body a sign of how close she was growing, and it was maddening for just how much she was giving in to it all, how much she was losing herself to the craven lust that seemed endless and boundless. She It was more than she could even begin to process, her dizzy head spinning wildly out of control, only one lingering reminder left of what she was doing, and that was that she was theirs. Harry was breaking her, and she was happy to be broken, her mind succumbing now to the sensations, ready to snap and surrender to all of it. She couldn't fight this, couldn't hold out much longer against everything bearing aggressively down on her, and snapping sounded so sweet, so incredible.

"I can't wait to hear you call me master," Harry groaned, giving Keira's ass another slap as he kept the steadily savage pace at her pussy. "Then I'll have two beautiful women calling me master, worshiping me... It's going to be amazing." He was drawing closer too, grunting and groaning as his strong hips shoved forward, slamming against her behind. He had his mind on the goal ahead of him, of corralling all of these beautiful, powerful women to his cause. When they were broken and devoted to him, they would throw all their effort behind his cause and behind putting an end to Voldemort's reign of terror, and he didn't even realize just what he was becoming to make that happen.

Everyone in the room came all at once, screaming out in mad lust as the room exploded into a mess of noise and release. Keira pulled her head back, spine arching as she let out a howl to accompany the feeling of everything within her breaking. Her overly horny, desperate body finally won out as everything went white across her mind, eyes blanking as they stared up at Ciri, who smirked in delight at the sight of the conquered blonde. She bucked, her pussy clamping down around Harry's cock as she came screaming, her vaginal walls pulsating around the dick inside of her, milking him and quickly drawing out a terrifyingly massive load that pumped deep and hot into her sore, aching pussy. Slaps across her ass left her shuddering, and she twisted in mad, frantic bliss as everything went white and burned hotly. She was done in, groaning and twisting as Harry withdrew from her pussy and a writhing, squirming Ciri who was loud but whose cries were completely muted by Keira's own slipped off the table.

Harry shoved Keira over the table, slapping her ass again as he stepped back. "Who am I?" he snarled.

"My master," Keira said weakly. It came out in a whine, carried on a deep shudder up her spine as she said the words. They felt true to her, real. Her mind was swimming with so many bizarre things, and perhaps there had been more than maddening pleasure at play; what little conscious corner of her mind remained felt something, that dark magic within him that seemed so otherworldly and wrong had been active in that, as though it had strengthened her urge to be devoted to him. One orgasm should not have shattered someone as promiscuous and insatiable as Keira, but the magic dragged her down, eclipsing that final voice of reason as it was snuffed out, replaced by the way her body ached in glee as she acknowledged her submission to him. "You are my master, and I will do everything you ask me to."

"Excellent," Harry groaned, looking toward Ciri. "You may clean her pussy out, but first, prepare her ass." He held onto his cock tightly, and watched as the sultry, gorgeous Ciri moved, smiling as she gladly performed her demanded duty.

Preparation wasn't something very mysterious or unknown to Keira, who whined as Ciri grabbed both of her cheeks, spreading them wide apart and dipping her head forward. "Not there," Keira whined as a tongue dragged up the cleft of her ass. She whined, biting her bottom lip as Ciri repaid the favour from earlier with a devoted, wet, sloppy rimjob, slathering saliva all over her pink back entrance and wiggling her tongue to open her up and lick inside of her, too. It was aggressive and shameless, all performed because Harry had told her to. Ever the neat freak, Keira was worried about the implication, even though she kept her as divinely clean, and was utterly maddened by the feeling of the tip of Ciri's tongue wiggling against it, so eager, so firm. It felt amazing, especially in her compromised state, and she couldn't keep from moaning noisily, as for as much as it drove her mad, pleasure was pleasure.

Watching the newly broken Keira have her ass lapped at by his previously broken pet gave Harry all of the reason he needed to rapidly stroke his cock and stare in appreciation at just goddamn everything before him. Watching two women devoted to him pleasuring each other gave him plenty to jerk off to, and he couldn't wait to do so many unspeakable things to Keira and to the both of them together. Threesomes focused on him would be incredible, he just knew it. But for the moment,. he wanted more, wanted to break Keira's ass in, and as hot as watching Ciri lick it was, he wanted more. "That's enough," he said, and Ciri immediately pulled back as Harry stepped forward again, slapping both cheeks before he grabbed tight onto them and spread them wide apart. He spat right onto the puckered hole for that last little touch of moisture before driving his slick cock right in.

Keira was not ready for her ass to be impaled by Harry with a single stroke. It just wasn't. And she screamed in raw shock and sensation as it happened, as he slammed forward and made his aggressive mark known, claiming her harshly. But all she felt was bliss above the pain, not only from the aphrodisiacs doping her up and leaving her craving pleasure, but from a sudden masochistic thrill that knew no end. "Yes! Fuck my ass, master. Fuck it like it's never been before. Your cock is so big, and it's going to stretch me out, but that's okay. I don't need any other cock again as long as you're here to give it to me right." She had turned on a dime, so quickly captivated by everything she had been subjected to, willingly surrendering mind and body to Harry as he gave her the pleasure he'd forced her body to crave. There was no fight, the drugs and his cock and the subtle swell of dark magic all turning the luxury-seeking mage into a submissive, desperate wreck begging for it.

But Harry had no problem with giving her what she wanted, slamming forward as he took to brutally fucking Keira's ass. "Good girl," he groaned, pulling her up off of the table, grabbing hold of her legs and pulling them up high as he held her upright, fucking her on his feet with all of the strength he had in him. His thick cock speared her ass, fucked it loose mercilessly as Ciri dropped down onto her knees in front of them. "Here is your treat, Ciri. I know you've been looking forward to this."

"Nngh, I have," Ciri moaned. "Our new lover is so gorgeous." She closed her eyes and dove in, and as if eating her ass had not been repayment enough, Ciri now thanked Keira for licking her pussy so desperately by devouring her creampied pussy, the overwhelming taste of her master's cum mingling with the tart quim immediate and absolutely exhilarating. It pulled her hungrily in for more, combining flavours she already knew she adored into a twisting combination of absolute delight. Overly sensitive vaginal walls quivered against the touch of her skilled tongue darting around, trying to clean her soiled hole right out.

Keira had never felt pleasure like this before. Granted, she'd been hit with more sex potion than any living person before her, and her body burned from even the brush of fingers along the backs of her legs as Harry held her upright, but to impaled anally on a massive cock, bounced atop it and hammered eagerly while her pussy was almost slavishly eaten out... This was paradise to her. She was drunk on the thrill ,on the mad sensation and delight of being lavished like this, the roughness all still very present, her body still belonging to someone who was getting off on being callous and wicked, but it felt so good that she didn't have any complaints or any reason to want it to stop. She craved more with each thrust, won almost effortlessly over by Harry's brutality. "Deeper, both of you," she panted, whining as her head leaned back against Harry's shoulder. "I've never felt this good before!"

"We'll be able to do this all the time now," Harry groaned, taking great delight in hammering up into the clenching ass of his newest conquest. "You, Ciri, me... The entire Lodge of Sorceresses, in due time. And we'll have so much fun together, both before and especially after we stop Voldemort. Every night we'll have grand, writhing orgies together, loving one another. It sounds amazing, doesn't it?" His hands squeezed her firmly as her ass started to loosen up, but still hardly felt 'loose' around the cock splitting it open as he hammered her behind eagerly. She was incredible, her body his new playground when he hadn't yet tired of the last one, and that left him all but certain that he was damn well on the right track to something amazing.

"It does!" Keira confessed, writhing hotly against Harry's body. "Please, master, I want it so badly, I'll gladly help you every way I can. I'll give you potions and concoctions to help break the others down easier, and to help us enjoy our nights together even more. My spells will help in your fight and saving your world. Everything I have, everything I can do, I pledge to your service, master. I'll do everything for you, I promise." Her breath raced, hands tugging at Ciri's hair in kind, swift reprisal now as she took glee in returning the favour to Ciri, and she was absolutely burning up in delight as she rocked frantically against the cock and the tongue all working her over. Her body was burning up, everything turning bright white and searing hot as she found herself once more drawing toward a powerful orgasm.

Her body shuddered as she came, screaming as everything turned bright and hot within her. But what she hadn't expected was to be pulled off of Harry's cock without warning, stumbling down to her knees and shivering as another powerful orgasm struck her. Ciri grabbed hold of her and held her steady, pressing her lips right up against hers and kissing her. But this time, Keira didn't hesitate as Ciri kissed her to push back in turn, and as she trembled and leaked all over the floor in mad, orgasmic delight, Keira sloppily made out with Ciri, loving the warmth of the beautiful girl by her side.

Harry's cock swatted both girls across the face, breaking up their kiss as he pointed his cock right toward Keira's face. A few quick strokes were all he needed to come undone, to blow his massive load across her gorgeous visage, painting her features in cum. She couldn't believe his output, his virility, as the second orgasm he'd had so far with her proved undaunted and just as powerful as the first. It left her shuddering as he then turned his attention to Ciri, splattering a few thick strands across her face for good measure.

"Master," Keira moaned, shuddering as Ciri licked her cheek clean of the cum. "I..."

But Harry had other ideas in mind. "Hold her head steady," he ordered Ciri as he turned around and backed up. "Keira, if you're so devoted to me now that your promises have meaning, you'll do your duty." Keira knew what he wanted, knew the cost he was looking to extract from her as he stepped back, and she didn't fight it as Ciri pushed her face forward. She dragged her tongue up the cleft of Harry's ass, moaning as the neat freak was pushed into doing something that she never would have imagined before, but she did it with gusto, rimming Harry as a sign of her love for him, as a sign of her submission and her servitude.

"Anything for you, Harry," the mage moaned, licking as his ass with glee as Ciri pulled back away from her, turning around and going for his cock.

"You've been wanting this from the beginning, haven't you?" Ciri asked, licking his cock for a moment to rile him up. "One woman licking your ass, the other sucking your cock?" Worked up and experienced already, Ciri decided to go down deep, pushing forward and throating him easily as she started to suck him off, suspecting him of having imagined this, but not at all minding or letting that get in the way of her duties. She would gladly help make any fantasy of Harry's come true, his every dream hers to fulfill as a good lover should. Her devotion would be storied and as bared and shameless as she could ever hope it would be.

"I've wanted this for years," Harry groaned, grabbing both girls tightly by the hair, feeling the tongue dragging along his behind as Ciri's throat snugly wrapped around his cock. "And now, I finally have it. It's amazing." The dual attention, the slavish worship of him from both women was a delight. This was why he had broken them, this level of servitude and reverence something he craved, not realizing what he was doing, not realizing that each indulgence of his darker desires was dragging him down deeper. All he felt was delight and pleasure, a sensation he was ready to get high off of.  
******************************************  
"These are the locations of the other sorceresses," Keira said, turning the map around slightly to be easier understood by Ciri, figuring Harry had little context for any of its meaning. "At least, as far as I can tell. They're the most likely ones, at least. We keep in loose correspondence, and these are where I'm to send any letters to the right parties."

"Well then it looks like we have our plan in mind. We'll need to move swiftly, of course; the danger of alerting the others to what we're ding and having them go underground is a major one. We need the entire group for the best chance we have at making this work." Harry felt like no stranger to strategizing, as he'd had to teach people to fight and led more than a few unfortunate fights against Death Eaters in his time. This was just a matter of spending some time to mobilize a force powerful enough to actually get things done, rather than throwing his fellow students into the line of fire. "So, we should move fast, and try to minimize the amounts we're actually seen. If we can keep a low profile, we're going to have a better time here."

"I'd say that by this map, the best place to strike would be over here," Ciri said, pointing toward one note in particular. "Novigrad might not be the easiest place to sneak into, but with Keira's illusions, we can probably catch Triss fairly easily. That will get us a very powerful mage,and gives us someone in a position of power to help make the rest fall like dominoes."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Keira said with a smile, stepping up with cum still all over her face. "I'll prepare some concoctions for the road." She moved toward her table and began to work. "It won't be too long, and then we can get going to Novigrad."  
*************************************  
The path to Keira Metz's house wasn't difficult to retread, as a cloaked elven sage shambled their way down the path, easily tracking through the wilderness the path of Ciri. But it was too late, upon arrival, there was no answer to the knocks at the door, and where two sets of footprints had clearly arrived, there were three leaving off in a direction toward Novigrad. A bare, close miss, which left the elf groaning as they followed down this new path, hoping that it would not end in the nigh impossible to track through din of the city before they could catch up to her.


	3. Ladies of Harry's Wood

"Emperor," the spy said, hanging his head as he bowed down in front of the Emperor of Nilfgaard, showing respect to the man on his knee before rising up. "Our scouts have a report about a sighting of Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon."

"Speak," Emhyr var Emreis said, sitting on the throne with a curious look forward. He was in search of his daughter, wanting to give the throne of the empire to her, but having a need of her location to do so. Of course, such 'selfless' aims didn't justify holding prisoner witches and witches alike so that he had resources at his disposal, part of his campaign against mages who chose not to serve their country without question.

"She was tracked to the hut of the witch Keira Metz, accompanied by a man none of our scouts recognized, wearing strange clothes and a gold and red scarf that bore a griffon on it, which does not seem to resemble any coat of arms we've heard of. Two sets of footsteps go toward the hut, but three leave it, and we now believe that Miss Metz has joined them to wherever they have gone toward."

The news was troubling indeed; Ciri was proving difficult to find and had been trained with many of a witcher's talents, which would allow her to go underground and avoid detection better than he was comfortable with, and with a witch and an unknown person from some far off land in her company, there was an even greater danger in place, and it all meant that there was a need for something more than scouts could do. "Our scouts will need more than they possess," he sighed. "Go to the dungeons, explain that Fringilla Vigo and Yennefer of Vengerberg will be escorted past our borders and given their freedom if they agree to help hunt my daughter and bring her back to me."

"Of course, emperor." With another bow, the spy was off, and Emhyr was left to sit on the troubling developments of his daughter's situation. An outsider was a volatile element all by itself, but an outsider from lands nobody could pinpoint was truly something to grow concerned about.  
***********************  
"Does sword practice usually hurt this much?" Harry asked, groaning as he lurched forward, a few shallow cuts from Ciri's blades stinging even underneath their bandages, but the stiffness in his joints and the bruises that he was sure would develop were definitely thing to worry about. To pass time, he had begun receiving lessons in how to wield a blade from Ciri, who had given him one of her knives and taught him how to use it, maybe not well enough to fend off a trained soldier, but where he came from, nobody used swords or really anything at all but wands, and she worried for his safety if they encountered a large enough group that disarming spells wouldn't do him well, or if he was separated from his wand.

"Always," Ciri said with a smile. "But usually, they don't end with fucking Keira, so you should be thankful you've experienced the lighter version of things."

Keira smirked, shivering as even as she walked, she felt cum sliding down her inner thigh, having leaked through her panties as they came fresh off of their lunch time rest stop. "And I certainly wish more men would take me after they'd been roughed up and panting, already sweaty and full of tension they need to work out before I'm even naked." 

Given to Harry's darkness and not the least bit worried about him, Keira was still surprised by just how different Harry was when he wasn't seeking to claim someone and contort them to his will. The trio had settled into a nice rapport together, and as one of his lovers she was all too happy to please him and Ciri, but there was something nagging in the back of her mind that she couldn't get over, how normal everything seemed. Harry had gone from a brutal, uncaring man savagely violating and shattering a woman's mind to an affable young man with a sense of duty about him and a nice heart. Like he was a completely different person when he was breaking in a new conquest. But she was certain that no matter which Harry she got, she loved him, and would do anything for him.

"Well, as long as we can keep following it up with sex, I don't think I'll mind learning how to fight too much." Harry wore the dagger at his side now, proudly carrying the weapon he would have called 'medieval' but had to constantly remind himself wasn't a thing that anyone in this world would understand. He'd stepped into a fantasy novel and a world that he ever would have imagined existed, and constantly had to watch himself, even more now than when he first arrived at Hogwarts and found that many muggle objects and concepts seemed foreign to wizards. This was an even larger step removed still, and he did his best to try and sort the situation out as best he could and keep everything steady, but there was no guarantee he wouldn't let slip a little mention of something or completely lose his grasp on what was going on.

Ciri rolled her eyes, wishing she had been able to learn swordplay through such enjoyable circumstances, but she bit her tongue as they continued down the road, eyes forward as they traveled onward to their next goal with little else in mind but finding Triss. Harry in particular was curious to meet the redheaded mage and begin his eager process of doing her in with the same swiftness as the two blondes who now flanked him. "So how are you faring, Harry? By the looks of it, I don't think you've ever gone on hikes like this before."

"It's definitely a longer road than I'm used to," Harry said, carefully minding his step as he proceeded onward. "Back in my world, we could apparate around, but that magic doesn't to work here, and even if it did, I wouldn't know where to envision. Distance and time are rough, but on the other hand, there aren't many dangers in these woods. Back at Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest was full of a great many dangers, including man-eating giant spiders, and for some horrible reason they would use midnight trips through the forest, accompanied by the student-hating caretaker, as a form of detention."

"How barbaric," Keira gasped. "Children? As young as eleven?" She had been rather fascinated by hearing Harry's tales of wizard school, the strange circumstances of a world far away from her own with conventions and even forms of magic that didn't fully translate well. It was all captivating talk that helped make the trip, especially moments where Harry wasn't balls deep inside of her, fly by more enjoyable. "Whoever thought such a horrible, dangerous punishment for children was a good idea should have been fired immediately. That's appalling."

Before Harry could agree with her and point out how kind of thoroughly messed up his home world was--which was a very strong argument for why he had come here in search of allies who could better help bring Voldemort down--a yell of, "Help me!" pulled their attention quite sharply off the trail, to a woman running forward from off the road, a woman of around Ciri's age, with a weary and worried face flush from running so long, brown hair cut short and swept over the side from the left to the right. She wore armor that immediately put Ciri and Keira on alert, as it marked as a member of the ranks of the witch hunters, but the tone of desperation in her voice kept them from worrying too much, even if Keira's hand reached for a bottle by her side just as Ciri's went for a blade. "Please," she yelled, stopping in front of them, hands on her knees and breath ragged as she stopped. "I... A second, please, I--" She trailed off again, struggling to hold her breath as, the second she'd noticed people coming, she ran in full sprint through the messy woods, off the path and quite a distance in armor to get to them.

Twisted as Harry was, there was still a sense of justice in him, and his desire to do good was what fueled all of this in the first place, so as the girl stood in front of them, he waited patiently. "Take your time," he said slowly, looking down to her sword and at her armor more patiently and appraisingly than the others. "I'm Harry." He kept the identities of his lovers silent, knowing his name carried no meaning, but their did.

"Tamara," she finally said, standing upright and extending a hand. "My name is Tamara Strenger, and I am the daughter of the Bloody Baron. Well, he believes he's a baron, at least. In truth, he is a horrible man, so I took my mother with me and fled from him. But fiends seized my mother, three wicked crones who took her from me."

"And when did wearing the armor of a witch hunter come into this?" Ciri asked coldly, standing more firmly and coldly behind Harry, hand still on her blade as she watched her movements closely. Upon her face was honesty, she would admit that, but she still needed good reason to trust anyone wearing such armor.

"I hoped joining the order would allow me to learn how to fight for my mother, and maybe even have some support in doing so. But they haven't, and I decided it was time to depart and go find her myself. Three powerful witches hold onto her, old crones of great power, and I hoped learning how to hunt witches would help me fight them. But maybe you can; you all look like capable warriors! Please, I don't have much, but I will give you anything. All I own is a border pass, but if gold is what you see, maybe I can offer you the secret entrance to my father's castle." As she spoke, she fished the border pass from the pouch at her side, showing it to them, hoping it could entice travelers on the road; it wasn't exactly uncommon for people without proper papers to head into town regardless and seek entry into the city somehow, and maybe they would be enticed by it.

"I don't know that I trust her," Keira said, staring through narrowed eyes at Tamara.

But for Harry, he saw a girl scared and doing anything she could to reunite with her mother, something he would never have a chance to do, on top of fleeing her abusive father, which only served to remind him in turn of the terror that was Uncle Vernon. So for that reason, he stepped forward, nodding as he said, "But I do. We will help you, Tamara, in exchange for that border pass." He turned to Keira with a look that said they were better off playing along, as she had something they did indeed need; clearance into the city would make this all much easier than their plans to sneak about.

"Oh, thank you," she said, throwing her arms around him tightly. "Your kindness will be rewarded one day, I promise." She was ready to cry, ad the joy she felt kept her from thinking about the intention of the arms holding her tightly in turn as Harry returned the hug, and the warmth of a young woman against his body was stirring up all kinds of thoughts about other uses Tamara may have for him, not a witch but certainly better with a sword than he was.

The swampy woodlands were not easy to walk through, and the group's pace lagged considerably as they came to understand why the run had tired Tamara out so quickly. But they kept onward, Ciri and Keira both going along with whatever Harry said, no matter the cost or the worry. His word was king, and as Keira came to trust her, she realized that it was unlikely she would turn them in to the witch hunters one way or another. They simply accepted it as Ciri took the lead; she was the best tracker of the bunch, and the best person to stay in front with her blade drawn, while Harry and Tamara stood behind her and at her sides, Tamara with her sword and Harry holding his wand, and while Keira was supposed to stand between and behind the two of them in a steady diamond formation, she leaned closer toward Tamara, ready to jump her at a moment's notice if she seemed a little undue in intention after all.

But instead of monsters or crones, their search led them to a quaint hut sitting just at the front of a small little village in the middle of the swamp whose door was wide open and almost inviting. It could not have more obvious been a trap, but nonetheless, everyone continued onward, Ciri whispering lowly, "Keep your eyes out for anything, and trust nothing you see." Sound advice that seemed even better when they peered inside of the house, and saw gathered around the table three very beautiful women sitting on a table, all wearing loose, flowing garments that looked more like rags than fine clothes, but which looked absolutely divine draped across their bodies, each of them gifted with generous hourglass figures, wide hips and amble bosoms, hair of bright red, auburn, and mahogany falling down to their shoulders generously.

And they all turned in unison toward the group.

"And who might you four be?" asked the red-haired one with a silken voice and a sweet smile, staring at all of them, but her eyes settling in particular onto Harry.

"We don't get many visitors," added the mahogany haired woman, slowly rising up and moving toward a kettle. "Would you like some tea?"

Harry stepped forward first, very much aware of the eyes on him and the fact that this was in all likelihood a trap as he said, "We're looking for a fiend that has taken our friend's mother, and they may have taken the form of three crones." Convenient, then, that there were three women sitting in a hut in the middle of a swamp village with one open door. There was something suspicious here.

"Crones?" The auburn haired woman gasped, shaking her head. "There are no crones in this village. The other houses aren't even inhabited anymore, but like my sister said, we never see visitors, please." She stood up, walking toward Harry and taking him by the hand. "Have a seat, relax. You in particular are the first man the three of us have met in far, far too long."

Although all four of them were highly suspicious of what was going on, as the sister over by the stove lifted the lid off of the tea kettle, all of that changed. Brewing in there was not tea, but a collection of herbs that hit the air and spread quickly, sending the plumes of powerful, lust inducing concoction into the air. Granted, the three women were effected by it too, but that was fine by them as a powerful burning sensation of pure need shuddered across them, a momentary obsession with sex that would give them all of the time they needed to wipe any worries from their the minds of their "guests".

"Fuck," Harry groaned, shuddering as his pants immediately tightened hand reaching for the zipper of his jeans and shoving them down as he felt the throbbing overcome him. "What's going on?"

"Shh," one of the women whispered, kissing him softly as they guided him to sit on the edge of the table, and he followed their advice, gladly losing himself in the kiss as his boxers were tugged down, his thick cock springing upward proudly, and Harry had only the faintest presence of mind to grab his wand at the last second, moving it to his side as he sat down and parked his bare ass onto the table and settled firmly down. "Just let us make you feel good. Like my sister said, you're the first man we've seen in so long, and we have certain hungers that must be sated."

Harry groaned as the three sisters, each unspeakably gorgeous on their own, all knelt down between his legs, staring in awe at his twitching, rigid cock standing upright and eager. "Incredible," they whispered, leaning in and giving a sloppy three-way kiss to the head of his shaft, which made it twitch and throb in delight in front of them. Harry had enjoyed plenty of double blowjobs from Keira and Ciri since adding the nymphomaniacal blonde to his traveling party, but three women all at once was a new pleasure, and making it even better was the lurid thrill of their all being sisters. Sisters who kissed his cock in turn and seemed all too ready to share it among their pent up, horny selves.

"Take all the time you need," Harry groaned as tongues began to slither all over his cock, messily drifting about as they lapped at his throbbing shaft, all pushing forward and gladly indulging in the sweet pleasure of savouring his aching dick. They weren't lying; this was the first penis the three of them had seen in a very, very long time, and they savoured the warm flesh, the taste undeniably of cock as they sloppy lapped at it, not caring about the way their own tongues met and crossed paths in the eager adoration of his cock; this was so long coming and their lust spell would hang in the air for long enough that they may as well make some use of it while they had the chance to, pressing forward and indulging in lurid hungers with Harry.

Ciri and Keira had turned from distrusting to aggressive as they pinned Tamara against the wall, both of Harry's lovers grabbing hold of her and stripping her down as she burned with intense sensitivity, receptive to the two womens' hands groping at her perky body as they peeled off her armor and the clothes that kept her from them fondling her every which way as they pinned her down to the wall. Tamara's head buzzed as the two women who by then had become all too used to living by intense lust, especially the recently drugged and broken Keira, were all too eager to press forward and just go for whatever depravity hit them. Back and forth she went as they took turns kissing her, Keira shoving fingers into her pussy as Ciri slapped her ass and pushed some digits into there in turn, leaving her against the wall as they started to fingerfuck both of her holes.

"I... Who are you?" Tamara realized only when the fingers were buried inside of her holes and pumping rapidly that she had learned neither of the names of her female companions; there was so much mystery to all of this, so much twisted, confusing history that she couldn't even begin to fathom even if it were all unpacked for her, but instead of answering, Ciri just pressed into her lips again, and she quickly dropped the subject as her hands in turn began to grope both beautiful women through their clothes. It didn't matter to her as long as they kept kissing her, as long as her body burned like it did.

The sloppy licks turned into something m ore organize,d albeit still very sloppy, as the sisters took turns with his cock, one of them sucking it down deep and even letting it prod the backs of their throats, while his shaft was worshiped in turn by the other two, licked all over by the hungry women who craved the taste of his cock while they had him there and at their mercy, wicked plans in store for him once they were done with this spell, but for the time being they could get a different sort of enjoyment out of him than usual, and that felt worth the world as they slurped his cock down, taking turns passing it back and forth, as hands grasped the base in turn and moved it easily back and forth.

"Fuck, this is amazing," Harry groaned. "You must really be hungry for cock if you're going at me like this." He leaned his head back and savoured everything about their treatment of his shaft, the way they pushed forward and gave him everything he could have ever wanted from the treatment. It felt incredible, felt like three women desperate for his cock and all working in turn to worship it should, and oh what a powerful feeling it was. In fact, as the women who in no way were bound to serve Harry but went at his cock like they did worked their magic on him, all his focus began to shift, and the three beautiful, buxom women before him, who were clearly working at least one spell in this whole situation, were certainly women who would do well to be in his service.

But for the moment, he just savoured the way they passed his cock back and forth, their hot and wet mouths all serving him with shallow, sloppy cocksucking that turned heavier and hotter at the peak of it, right before they pulled away and passed the cock back. There was no shame about tongue contact between the buxom sisters, or even about kissing as they savoured the taste back and forth, loving everything about the taste of his cock, something they could easily get used to, if only they weren't going to eat him instead.

The lust spell ticked onward as Tamara received the steady double fingering of the women who were both so very eager to oblige and give her all of the attention she craved, as she in turn fondled their breasts through their tops. They were lucky to keep their clothes on, as the spell drew toward its conclusion, and the two women best poised to defend themselves remained ready for what was to come.

But before it came, Harry came. "Fuck!" he yelled out, his cock twitching with the auburn haired sister's mouth, and she was pulling her head back just barely in time to allow them all to catch the salty, thick, pearly white facial blasting forward, spraying their faces in spunk and leaving them with smiles on their faces just as everything began to shift, everyone's bodies ready to return to normalcy and to full control of things. Which was why even with cum all over their faces, the witches didn't even wait for Harry's cock to stop twitching before they rose, snarling as they tried to take advantage of the sudden clarity of mind and the fact that they knew it was a trap. Two of them started toward Keira and Ciri, identifying the two clothed women as the greatest dangers, while the red haired one grabbed Harry's neck.

His blade was down by his pants, but he'd seized his wand quickly, and they hadn't noticed it. Which was good, because as she began to choke the life out of him and shove him down against the table, he had a clear shot right for the eye of the woman, which grew bloodshot and frantic as her form began to waver. Grabbing hold of the end of his wand, he shoved the back of it right into one of her eyes, not a move he hadn't done before to a monstrous attacker, before kneeing her in the gut and managing to kick her off of her.

"Food!' snarled the darker haired sisters, who grabbed hold of Keira and Ciri, the women still clothed and armed, as they pushed them against the wall and pinned Tamara's arms to to it with their bodies. Hands grabbed their throats as well and began to choke them out from behind as they kept Tamara in place, both laughing and cackling as they looked at her, at eyes familiar to the woman they had ensnared to guard the young they would feast on.

"Bastard!" yelled the redhead, who reeled as her eye shut tightly, her claws swinging madly forward as she took blind swipes at him.

But Harry wasn't about to let her close. He presented his wand forward and yelled, 'Stupefy!" Some of his magic wasn't working in this world, namely apparition, but his core of spells seemed to work just fine, sending a jet of scarlet light pulsating with a blue flicker right into the chest of the crone, who stumbled back stunned and hitting the floor limply. He then turned his attention toward the other two women, screaming, "Stupefy! Stupefy!" as he hit both crones square in the back, their positions making them easy targets as they too took direct hits from his stunning spell. 

Both women hit the ground, their grip easing up on Ciri and Keira's necks, but due to weakness, the two blondes both collapsed down on top of the crones, gasping for air as adrenaline pumped in their veins, everything so fast and so terrifying to them. Finger marks pressed indents into their necks, but those would heal in time.

Harry stood up off the table, cock still rigid between his legs as he looked down at the sisters, who began to shift back into their original forms; the Ladies of the Wood. Twisted, haggard old crones, youthful skin giving way to pale wrinkles, curves shriveling away into nothing, save for one who began to grow considerably larger, but not where Harry was keen on seeing more. The scene was a chaotic mess, but more than anyone else in the room, Harry was used to brief skirmishes and moments of terror, so he simply said, "We have a lot of work to do."  
***********************************  
When the Ladies of the Wood came to, it was in no way what they had been expecting from the chaotic situation, struck by magic completely foreign to them, but there were even more things to worry about as they came to, hazily realizing that they couldn't move, one by one, and that they were not in their familiar forms, but the transformed ones they had sought to entice Harry in, and that got them yelling in panic, or at least trying to as they met gags plugging their mouths, leaving only muffled expression and struggle against tight ropes that expertly hogtied them together, legs bent up and ankles bound to wrists. Once more, they were young, buxom, and now completely at the mercy of the strange young man who they had tried to ensnare.

"Where did you learn to do that, Keira?" Ciri asked, marveling at the three women firmly hogtied and incapable of overcoming their bindings. Her rope work was excellent and more than a little decorative too, elegantly laid out in a fascinating but efficient pattern.

"I've even on the receiving end of it plenty of times," Keira bragged. "But I think she's they're awake now. Harry!"

There was no use in wasting time when he was waiting for the women to wake up, and so Harry had taken to shoving Tamara up against the wall, feverishly rutting her into submission as he bit down harshly on her neck, and the worried woman had gone from uncertain but still very riled up from the dual fingering to yelling for more and wrapping her legs eagerly around his waist as she begged him for more. "Don't go yet," she whined. "Please, cum in me one more time Harry, I love the feeling of it so much!" The young woman didn't take much to break, having less will than either Ciri or Keira, but Harry didn't mind the easy job alone as he hit her with a little bit of aphrodisiac just to be sure.

"One more," Harry groaned, slamming harshly into her, fucking her senseless as he clung to her body, keeping her pressed up tight against the cellar wall, and the witches' eyes were drawn to the cries of the brunette getting plowed, staring at Harry fucking this girl into submission with ease, the final strokes leaving her gasping and shivering as they were watched without even knowing it. The feeling of Tamara's pussy clenching down desperately around Harry's cock was an amazing one, and he gladly slammed one final time into her, groaning as he came and pumped her full of burning hot cum, flooding her already filled up and spasming twat with another load of spunk, leaving her so content she almost didn't want to set her feet back down onto the ground as he started to pull out of her.

"Sorry about that," the boy groaned, straightening out his glasses as he turned next to look down toward the bound witches. "Well, you three were a lot of trouble to make fuckable again, but Keira and I were able to transfigure you into proper shape and then brew some potions that would bind you to these forms. I don't know why wouldn't want to be in them, they're significantly better. Much more desirable, and very worthy of my attention." He snickered, having forced each of the demonic sisters into being properly attractive and young once more. "But that wasn't enough, so I had my darling Keira whip up some more potions. She makes a mean aphrodisiac, and those effects have already run their course, even if you haven't noticed yet."

As he mentioned it, awareness of the sensations troubling the womens' buxom new bodies hit them hard, and howls of need rang against the gags as Harry resorted to the same tried and true method of overdosing the woman into absolute madness that had so efficiently brought Keira down to her knees. They shivered and whined, completely naked, but all their struggle did was make their thighs rub together, slick from the leaking of their soaked pussies.

"But that wasn't enough, because you tried to turn us into soup, and I think you three need to learn some lessons, especially after the gift I've given you all by making you young and hot again. So, I laid a charm over each of you that will block orgasm, and I won't lift it until I'm done with you. So, you're just going to have to feel the agony of getting fucked out of your minds and not allowed to cum until I've decided you've suffered enough. And considering you tried to strangle my friends, that could be a while..." He snickered, walking back and forth along the row with his cock dangling heavy between his legs, long and fat and just waiting to sink into their yet unclaimed holes.

With the gags in, there was nothing the sisters could do but stare and whimper, some of the most powerful witches, ancient y the standards of men and predating even the first human kings, brought low by unfamiliar magic, ropes, and some cut-rate alchemist.

"Another good reason to punish you is that we found Tamara's mother, who you had under a spell, tending to the children you were going to eat. Well, she will be taking care of them now, and we've broken that curse; she's sleeping it off right now, and it leaves me wanting to punish you even harder, but she did do a wonderful job of identifying each of you before she passed out. So, if I've got this right, the mahogany sister is Whispess, the auburn is Brewess, and the red is Weavess?" He looked to the others for confirmation, and they nodded. "Well, I don't see any reason to rename you, even if those are pretty ludicrous. You smut be pretty attached to those names, and it will be nice to have something familiar before I break each of you. Now then, considering you each look equally attractive, I suppose we should go by age before beauty?"

Harry stood behind Whispess first, giving her plump ass a harsh slap right across the cheeks as Keira helped ease the shuddering, fucked senseless Tamara down, the young woman's tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled back as she savoured the fuck of a lifetime. It had also been her first fuck, but the savagery Harry had given her was simply out of this world. And he moved easily from that onto this, careless as he mistreated his prisoners, dragged down to a cellar, drugged, bound, and now ready to be turned into toys. Even after just helping Tamara find her mother and dealing with all of that, after doing something right and heroic for a moment, he was easily slipping right back into the darker habits of his twisted whims.

Harsh swats against the round ass of Whispess left her off her guard and made it all the nastier a surprise when Harry's hips slammed forward without warning, claiming her pussy and making her howl into her ball gag. It was the first cock she'd been taken by in decades, shoving deep into her slick, incredibly tight hole and carelessly starting to fuck her raw. "Be thankful I'm not strangling you after what you did to us," he snarled, giving another harsh swat to Whispess's ass as he hammered deep into her, fired up from fucking Tamara into a gooey heap and in no way ready to stop now as he slammed into her harshly, getting into a good pace of quick, savage thrusts that took eager advantage of the gorgeous, youthful form he had bound Whispess into.

The women whined into her ball gag while her sisters hung their heads low, listening to the sound of her getting railed as their bodies trembled and quivered in need. It was agony to be left to simmer in the growing lust that the potion induced, and there was nothing they could do to recover from it or stop the mad twisting deep within them , a sensation of sick churning about as their bodies throbbed and heaved, rocking back and forth against their bindings as their thighs continued to rub together. With their eyes closed, they could hear the sound of Whispess getting fucked so much clearer, but with their eyes open, they were treated to the sight of Tamara slumped back against the wall, generous amounts of cum leaking from her sloppy twat.

Silenced by the gag, Whispess remained helpless, and having her so completely at his mercy excited Harry more. Hogtying her was a brilliant idea, putting her in an even more vulnerable state than the women he'd broken before, and he savoured everything about holding her down and ravaging her pussy, giving her a quick and fervid rutting as he held nothing back, blowing his load quickly inside of her; he had a lot to do before he was done, and there was no stopping until he was content. With a harsh groan, he slammed forward and creampied her, groaning as his cock twitched and unloading another massive load deep into her slick hole. She felt so needy, so ready to cum, but his hex locked her out of it, kept her burning as he drew his cock out of her sloppy hole and moved over to her sister.

Brewess was next, and the malformed and terrifying alchemist turned buxom auburn-haired stunner whined around her ball gag as he drove into her harshly, fucking her pussy with even more ferocity than he'd shown her older sister, as he only grew more insatiable and brutal. He grabbed a handful of her brown-red hair and tugged her head back as he slammed into her pussy, ravaging her harshly. "It's not fun to be tied up and gagged like you're about to stuck over an open fire, is it?" he asked, the poetic choice of bondage position for the women who were going to make a meal of Harry and his companions leaving him all the happier about just how it was turning out. "Imagine that. But don't worry Brewess, I'm not going to eat you, just going to break you." Tugging back sharply on the handful of hair he held, he delighted in giving her round ass some hard slaps as well, leaving it sore as he made sure that she damn well felt the agony of her punishment.

Another load pumped hard into Brewess left her gasping, eyes wide as she felt all of that hot, spunk pump into her, as faint memories of distant, long forgotten conquests all came back, and it filled with the middle sister with a sense of longing and desperation. Little pathetic noises of frustration bubbled within her as she felt her rejuvenated and needy womb flooded with cum, but Harry was pulling out of her soon enough, her creampied pussy starting to trickle that sticky, hot semen down her thighs and leave her wanting more as he moved on to the 'youngest' of the crones next.

A fistful of bright, vibrant red hair helped Harry tug Weavess's head far back as he claimed her pussy last, and the feverish pace of his rutting was everything that the pent up sister could have ever wanted, moaning around the ball gag as drool leaked out of her mouth. She was so done, eyes rolling back already as he claimed her, so needy and desperate, so ready to just lose herself to whatever was overcoming her and embracing the raw vulgarity of indulgence. She didn't care anymore, and as Harry began to ravage her, she put up the least mental resistance; where it took Brewess until his cum flooded her to give in, she was his immediately, desperate putty in his hands whining around the ball gag and shuddering. Everything felt so hot, so desperate, and she moved with maddened purpose as Harry began to fuck her.

Back and forth Harry slammed, groaning as he delighted in the thorough mistreatment of the woman beneath him, subjugating her body to his whims as his green eyes flashed with a deep darkness, something within him being fed with each woman he conquered, each will he broke to his own, but he had no worries about that as he hammered forward and did everything he could to do in the final witch, to fill her pussy right up, and he delighted in the screams of desperation muffled by the gag as he did so, pumping her full of cum, her body ready to lose itself to an orgasm that simply did not come. Harry was giving her body everything she had been an eternity without, right up the edge of what she really needed.

Stepping back, Harry admired his handiwork as all three witches were left creampied and aching, trembling as he stepped back toward them, starting at the front of the line again. "Now, you three are probably starting to feel really desperate to cum, aren't you? With all of that hot, thick cum pumped into you. It sure would be a shame if I just went down the line and fucked your pussies again, wouldn't it?" He laughed, slapping Whispess hard on the ass before grabbing hold of the soft, round cheeks and pulling them apart to reveal a pristine, pink hole just begging for his cock. "Well, the good news for three of you is that I won't be fucking your pussies this time."

Whispess screamed as Harry penetrated her ass, the sensation of having her ass claimed with a single brutal stroke, stretched out around the thick cock and then treated to more of Harry's brand of harsh, savage pounding being far more than she was ready to bear. "Remove their gags, I want to hear her scream," he ordered, and Ciri and Keira did exactly that, pulling the ball gags from the mouths of the witches, who howled and pleaded in need, voices overlapping madly as their bodies burned with deep, irresistible hunger, compelled by something much more powerful than any of them were ready for as they begged him to drop the spell.

But he didn't. One by one, he took the witches' asses, careless and aggressive as he conquered them and their needy bodies, continuing onward with his savage use of their bodies, but now he could savour all of their screams. Their asses proved much tighter than their pussies, their bodies squirming and writhing abut, responding with shuddering delight to each slap of their asses, each tug on her hair. One by one, he claimed them in turn, pounding their tight behinds until they weren't so tight anymore, leaving each ass completely pumped full of cum and gaping before he moved on to the next one, and by the time he was done, the screams had melted down to little whimpers and muted whines.

"Good girls," Harry said as he pulled out of Weavess's creampied ass, stepping back once more, now seeing six holes all trickling with his spunk. "You all did very well, lying there and being tight for me. Wonderful job, nobody else could have done that." He walked around them, smiling as he stared at their faces, and what a treat it was; each of them had their eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out, and drool trickling down onto the floor. They were under so much pressure, bodies aching with pleasure but not with release, left on the verge of it and feeling the expectation of something that never came. It was maddening, and they were done fighting.

"They look like they're broken now," Ciri said, leaning over Harry's shoulder and wrapping her arms around his chest. "Will you show them mercy now?"

"Hm, maybe. Ladies of the Wood," he said commandingly, "Am I your master?"

"Yes," they yelled in agreement.

"And will you serve my will."

"Yes!" The desperation was thick, voices cracking as need swelled within them.

"Good. I'm almost ready to lift the spell then, but I feel you still have amends to make." He grabbed hold of Ciri, bringing her around front and bending her forward over the knelt Whispess as he tugged her pants down. "I am going to fuck each of my girls in turn right in your faces, and then when I cum inside of them, you're going to clean their pussies out with your tongue. Once you've finished these tasks, I'll release the curse." He snickered, shoving Ciri down, the platinum blonde moaning as his powerful hands seized her, his cock driving into her with an animalistic fervor. He fucked her right up in front of Weavess's face, and as he thrust forward, his balls slapped against the brunette's face. At least, until she showed just how obedient she was by sticking her tongue out and licking his plump nuts as he railed his first conquest. She was eager to please, and to serve in any way he demanded of her.  
**************************  
The issue of what to do with the small 'village' was a difficult one, but as Harry, Keira, and Ciri arose that morning in the heap of cum-smeared bodies with Tamara and the three Ladies of the Wood, it was pretty clear they couldn't abandon Tamara's mother or the children in her 'care' so easily. So, Tamara was put in charge of 'discipline' of the witches, who would remain back in the forest until further orders were given on the reasoning that moving in a large group was dangerous. Tamara's mother would look after the children who were to be the crones' meal. It wasn't the best of situations, but it was all they could do for the time being, as the trio once more hit the road, the assurance of the four broken womens' cooperation all but guaranteed.

"You're a cruel man," Ciri said coyly, kissing Harry on the cheek as they departed.

"For anything in particular?" Harry asked, not having seen the way he broke the women as actually being cruel; three more powerful witches and a warrior were now a part of the contingent of loyal women who would help him retake England from Voldemort. The ends justified the means in his warped mind. But he could tell she was teasing and went along with it as he gave Ciri's ass a slap.

"You made those witches crave you even more than I do, and now you're leaving them all alone, and you're once more only for mine and Keira's enjoyment."

Harry snickered. "You saw how desperate they were when I was only a meal to them. Imagine how happy they'll be to see me when we return, when their every night is spent writhing against one another wishing for me to come back. One last punishment for them.


	4. Felicia's Surrender

Getting into the city seemed like a task that should have been harder than it was for Harry and company, but they found their way in just fine, and began to set out in search of Triss. "Admittedly, I don't know exactly where she's located," Keira confessed, looking around her at the dense city they were traveling through. She had a heavy cloak on, one that hid her face, her hair, and most importantly the satchel at her side. She did everything she could to hide the fact that she was a mage as they made their way through the streets. "Just that she is definitely in the city. 

"And I take it we can't exactly ask around for who knows where she is," Harry noted dryly, looking around at the streets. There were enough witch hunters to put him off of his ease, leaving him constantly tense and battle ready. There was just no way not to be, given the chances at any moment they could be caught, the fact that he was such a strange and out of place looking man in general and so used to tense fights that is brain seemed almost wired and ready to go. The fact that his continued giving in to the overwhelming and fairly violent urges toward his conquests so far was a large part of that fact didn't hit him at all as he looked around, always having a hand either by his wand or by his dagger at any given time.

"Given enough time, I think Triss will find us," Ciri said, keeping her sharp eyes out. She was the most relaxed of the bunch, but only because she knew how to stay around people who were suspicious of her without drawing too much attention and worry. The witch hunters didn't exactly seemed honed and skilled enough to discern every little hint of nervousness--or perhaps simply couldn't trust them in a city full of people with their own secrets--but she still didn't want to draw any attention or suspicion by way of rubbernecking about. Instead, she kept her gaze strategic and steady, looking out more for things of interest rather than whether or not a city guard was staring at them, because if you stare long enough at someone, they'll catch on and start wondering why.

But their gaze found something much, much worse than that. "Wait," Keira said, reaching her hands out and stopping both of her companions as she looked down the street. Both of them were confused, until they saw what she seemed to be talking about. A group of witch hunters had in chains a woman with short brown hair hidden underneath a wrapped headscarf emblazoned with a few small crests. Her brown dress hugged her form and left her cleavage exposed, and she seemed like someone who tended to be in a better mood than she was now, frowning deeply as blood trickled from her pointed nose, a little bruise underneath her eye indicating she'd been in a bit of a fight. "Is that... Fuck, it is."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, but considering it was those in the armor of witch hunters carrying her in chains trough the streets, he assumed it wasn't a good thing. "Who is she?"

"Phillipa Eilhart's old apprentice," Keira groaned. "Felicia, I think her name is. The witch hunters have her, and I'll tell you right now, she's an innocent enough mage."

Still ever the hero, Harry started walking again. "And you know what that means, right?" he asked, gripping both his weapons as he looked to the others, Keira a little confused but Ciri catching on immediately and groaning.

The platinum blonde was torn. On one hand, nobody deserved to be murdered solely for the crime of being a mage, but on the other, they had just arrived in the city and if they caused a huge commotion, they wouldn't be able to do much to look for Triss while they were in hiding. But she couldn't reason with harry and she knew it, the otherworldly traveler moving quickly ahead. "Harry wait," she hissed, seeking to at least go about this smart. "Let's think this plan through and follow them first." She grabbed his arm and walked slower, Keira pulling up the rear. "We need to be smart about this, or we're going to get killed."

But as they rounded the corner, it seemed they had made a grave mistake in waiting for them to round the corner, because they found themselves in Novigrad's Hierarch Square, where a group of gathered nobles had come to witness the burning alive of the witch, a pyre set up and people gathered excitedly around it, with witch hunters and town guards everywhere. They were outnumbered to a degree that was almost terrifying to fathom, at least for Keira and Ciri. Harry was less daunted. "I've led a handful of teenagers through a raid against two dozen Death Eaters before," he said boldly, remembering the attack at the Ministry of Magic. He left out the Order of the Phoenix's help in accomplishing that feat though as he boldly stepped forward. "I can't let her die, Ciri. In my world, evil mages try to kill muggles, and in here, evil muggles try to kill mages. Neither are right, and I won't let them."

With that, Harry broke away from his girls, leaving them to chase after him in a panic as he held his wand tightly. They were still leading her up to the pyre, which she would be tied to before the whole thing was lit, but he decided to cut that off immediately. "Incendio!" he yelled, a plume of orange and red light shooting outward from the tip, striking the pyre and the stage attached to it. Immediately, it caught flame, burning all over as the witch hunters acted on instinct and recoiled from the steps leading up to the stage. It was only then when Harry realized he had run in without much of a plan at all.

The pyre and the crowd lit up in different ways, as the gathered nobles panicked, not even thinking about the burning of a witch they had just been denied as they ran screaming from whatever was going on, frenzied cries of worry about a mage uprising leaving them running away in terror and probably a newfound panic that would only make things worse in the long term. The other witch hunters and guards around turned toward the strange boy, whose cloak hood fell to reveal a strange looking pair of glasses and a lightning bolt scar upon his forehead. He looked distinctly not of anywhere close, especially yelling strange magical words and waving a wand around.

So naturally, they all began to descend upon him.

Ciri swore loudly as she drew her sword and went into the fray, Keira following after her. She'd saved a few concoctions for a situation like this, having brewed up a few creations at the Ladies of the Wood's hut with Brewess that would help turn the tides. Namely, a very volatile sort of avid that she drew from her pack, bubbling inside of its bottle as she lobbed it right at the largest group of witch hunters she could throw to. "Careful!" she yelled as the flask hurled over Ciri's head, landing between the group and exploding, the acid splashing about everywhere and causing may screams as the leather and iron of their armor had no hope against it. Green smoke plumed up as their skin was eaten away at by the heavily corrosive liquid.

Knowing she'd have to have a talk with Keira about giving more warning than, "Careful," about even the existence of such a dangerous liquid, Ciri walked around the collapsing guards whose agonizing death filled the air with some utterly raw and terrifying screams It made sure that whatever people were sticking around to watch had a deep fear instilled into them that forced them to flee, which was fine by her as she parried a blade swung by a city guard and showed no qualm about cutting him down. She was the most used to fighting in close quarters against multiple armed enemies than the other two, and she knew exactly what to do as she made sure to bait them, drawing all of the attention she could herself to keep the others safe. They were in much more danger than she was.

Not that they had much hope of getting to Keira anyway. She had taken to the sky, levitating twenty feet into the air and hurling down lighting onto the ground, using her higher ground to shoot down witch hunters readying their crossbows, or a cowardly town guard running from the square screaming for help--they didn't need to deal with backup in this situation. Her magic was fierce; brewing potions may have been what she was known for, but her proficiency with air magic was suddenly on display, Harry catching a glimpse of her and realizing just how valuable an asset she was as she rained electricity down from the sky.

Harry had managed to land a stunning spell onto one of the witch hunters holding onto Felicia, but the other had taken quickly to hedging his bets, holding her captive right in front of him, blocking the shot with the stunning curse and bringing a blade to her neck. "Take another step and the witch cunt gets it!" the hunter yelled, making sure that the metal edge was snuck against her throat.

But there was something coming over Harry that he had never felt before in a fight. Something dark and intense, made only worse by the fact that an innocent was being threatened to force him to back off. His left hand held tightly onto the dagger as he raised his right hand with the wand and said with a chilling calmness, "Expelliarmus." A bolt of white struck the blade, making it fly out of his hand and away from Felicia entirely, leaving her neck unscathed as it flew out toward a wall and clattered against a building. But even more importantly, he took advantage of how his magic, so foreign even to someone trained to hung mages, left the hunter stunned, running forward and showing an uncharacteristic brutality as he buried the dagger right into the throat of the witch hunter, giving that same unsettling chill tone as he said, "Now you'll never hurt anyone again."

The guard hit the ground, and Felicia was too exhausted and sore to even respond to any of this, but she was fairly certain that whoever this man was, he wasn't here to hurt her. At least not as bad as the people who were about to light her on fire, which was good enough for her to follow along as Harry hooked his hand around her body and told her to follow him.

"We need to get out of here!" Harry yelled. "I have her, let's go."

Keira was starting to breathe heavy as she threw lightning bolt after lightning bolt, drawing closer to the ground just to try and balance her magical energy, keep from exhausting herself. But between her and Ciri's efforts, they were carving their way through even a raucous town square's worth of hunters and guards. "Go where?" she asked in a panic, looking nervously about.

"Try this way," called a red haired woman from an alleyway Harry assumed, by the reactions of Keira and Ciri, was the one they had been looking for all this time. "Quickly, this way!"

"It's Triss," Ciri told Harry as she held onto Felicia from the other side, the two of them rushing the tired and exhausted mage they'd just rescued toward the alley while Keira kept up the rear, hurling more bolts of lightning down to keep people at bay and afraid. "Triss, I'm so--"

"No time, for that," she insisted, cutting Ciri off as she guided them far away from the scene they'd just caused. "Let's get away from the bloodbath you've started first."  
***********************************  
Keira gathered up all the ingredients she could find in Triss's home and began to treat the exhausted and very tired woman, who had spent days being mistreated by the witch hunters, left with plenty of bruises, scrapes, and cuts that were eagerly tended to by the happy, oddly friendly sorceress.

"Harry," Ciri said, standing beside him as they watched Keira work, preparing some poultices and having an oddly kindly and soft bedside manner. "I don't know what your plan is for tonight, but, for me, could you go easy on Triss and Yennefer, please?"

Sitting across from Ciri, Harry felt oddly calm for someone who had just participated in the absolute bloodbath that Hierarchy Square had turned into, especially given the fact that he'd sliced someone's neck open with a knife, something far removed from the usual sort of combat he was used to, like he had flipped a switch. "What do you mean?" he asked, sipping at the tea Triss had brewed for them and set down on the table off to the side. Tea in this world was very, very different than anything he was used to back home, tastes stimulating his tongue that he'd never known in anything before.

"Triss is almost like an older sister to me, and Yennefer is a mother figure. I love watching you break women in, I really do, but could you be kinder to them? Let them come to you, and maybe we could be slower with them." She held up a vial of Keira's potion, shaking it about. "Dose them slowly instead of overloading them. I would be really thankful if you could do this for me."

It was the word 'mother' that did it for Harry, paired perhaps with the bright red hair of the woman who had come and saved them; both were things that maybe tied to something sympathetic even in his darkness. Especially with the appeal of Ciri, whom he still treasured as his main love, the woman he adored above all else amid the many lovers he was taking and the explicit desire to conquer the entire Lodge of Sorceresses in his pursuit of having loyal witches to help him back in his world. "I promise to be more gentle with them," he said, placing his hand onto hers solemnly. "But I'll need your help to convince them to cooperate."

"Of course, my love. Just let me try to help you convince them in a softer way first." To that end, Ciri showed just how much she had been corrupted by Harry, as she uncorked the potion and dripped just a little bit of it into Triss's teacup, which sat idle on the table as the hostess went to fetch some food for them. It wasn't much at all, just enough to leave her lusts to bubble up and grow in intensity, leaving her more vulnerable to a slower kind of seduction. "Keira's concoctions will make this easier." She corked the flask back up just in time, as Triss came by with a plate full of cheese and bread for them. "Appeal to Triss on the plight of mages. Make her trust you first, then lead explain your real plight once she is ready. She won't be as easy to convince as Keira was, especially doing this the right way." 

"I can't thank you enough for helping Felicia like that," Triss said, sitting down completely unaware of the concoction her tea had been spiked with as she took a sip of it. "Novigrad has been a hotbed of anti-mage sentiment for so long now, and nobody in a position of power will do anything to help them. Even the nobility act as excited spectators to their executions, seeing the hunting and execution of us as just a sport." She extended a hand toward Harry. "My name is Triss Merigold, one of the founding witches of the Lodge of Sorceresses, but I'm assuming you already know that, although you don't seem to be from around here."

He accepted her hand, giving her a soft smile as he nodded. "Harry Potter. And that is more accurate than you know, but it's not important right now. We need your help to find the other Lodge members, and it seems like many of them need the help to be freed. I do want to help; someone has to, and I can't stand by and watch as people abuse their power to hurt the innocent." He didn't say anything untrue, walking the line of Ciri's advice as far as appealing to her own causes. He would let her believe that his primary goal was to help the mages in escaping their persecution and bring them to freedom, because at least the first half of that part was true and everything else would simply be her own assumptions.

"I normally would not trust someone from somewhere mysterious who comes with such selfless aims, but Ciri and Keira seem to trust you, and seeing you risk your life for Felicia has earned enough of my trust. So I will help you, but not today. After that fight, you should relax, and I know Felicia will definitely need a good night or two's sleep in a real bed again. So, until we're ready to leave, you are all free to stay in my home, and we will wait until everyone is rested before moving on. The two witches most urgent whom I know the location of are currently imprisoned in Oxenfurt's Deireadh prison, so we should all be very well rested for this. Please, make yourselves at home." To that end, she pushed the plate of food laid out upon Harry and Ciri, urging them to eat as she did her best to play hostess to the man she hoped would be the hero her people needed.

She had no idea what she was in for.  
************************************  
Felicia had spent too long in prison to want to remain bedridden. She'd slept for quite a long time and when she awoke, she devoured as much food as Harry would often pack away on his first time visiting the Weasleys for the summer. Ciri had gone off to meet some of Triss's contacts and gather information, while Triss was off somewhere else. "I can't thank you enough," Felicia said, devouring the food with a frantic and somewhat startling pace, eating everything she and speaking with her mouth open. "I was moments away from dying, and you took a great risk to save me. If there is anything I can do to repay you, please don't be shy."

Harry and Keira shared a knowing look, but didn't say anything, even if there was a playful gleam in the eye of the blonde that left Harry all too curious about what she had done. "It was the right thing to do," he said, shaking his head. "I don't need a reward, it's okay."

"Please, I insist," the brunette said, shaking her head. "Not much, I swear it. But I'm a coiffeuse by trade, and you look like you have been long on the road, and I can help clean you up." She placed her delicate hands forward and atop his. "Being a prisoner, all I had were my thoughts, and the more that I can do tonight that isn't think by myself is time that I would feel much safer. Please, only a haircut and a shave. It's not a grand reward for your work, but it's the little things that count, isn't it?"

Admittedly, Harry was already looking her up and down, her figure rather lovely with a nice depth of exposed cleavage, and he was intending to break her at some point soon anyway, so closeness and building that trust seemed a wonderful way to go. "I'd be happy to," he said with a smile. Admittedly, he'd been a few weeks on the road now, his face overgrown and his hair so messy that even Sirius would have said he was looking a little bit too shaggy. There was little time for grooming himself on the road, especially with so much else to worry about in their detours, in the swordplay lessons, and in the regular, raw threesomes they got into in their off time. "This does feel a little too scratchy for me anyway."

Keira and Felicia worked to scrounge up the tools and supplies needed to clean and shave Harry's body; scissors, razors, soaps, and oils were all used, which seemed much more complex to Harry than the canned foam he was used to seeing in the muggle world, but such luxuries were past him here. He sat on the edge of his bed in the guest bedroom Triss had raised an eyebrow at the word Harry should be sharing with both Ciri and Keira, with his shirt off and his broad chest bared. Keira knelt down behind him, pressing her breasts into his back as she smiled, running her hands along her lover's exposed upper body.

Felicia started at the head, using a pair of scissors to trim Harry's hair back down, the unruly black locks made quick work of as she went at him, steady in her approach. "I appreciate this," she said softly. "Cutting and shaving are almost therapeutic to me, and this is already making me feel much better." But her focus was off, and it was obvious that it was; her gaze kept drifting down Harry's body, to his strong chest and everything beyond, to the curiosity of what lay within his strange looking pants. "And you could definitely use some cleaning up."

His beard came next, with a soapy mixture lathered across the facial hair before the razor was dragged steadily along it, and Harry was surprised by just how smooth and steady her hand was. She didn't After everything she had been through, he would not have blamed her for being shaky and uncertain, struggling to steady herself, but even with her eyes falling on his chest, her hand was steadier than he'd ever seen one before. Which he appreciated, given the sharp razor dragging along his skin. So many things about this world were so odd to him, and now that he was actually amid civilization, was positioned to learn more than ever about this world.

But Felicia had more to worry about than the steadiness of her hands, as she felt something wash over her. Her poultice had been spiked with a little bit of Keira's wicked potions. Not as powerful a dose as had been used to break the brewer herself or the Ladies of the Wood, but still enough to leave her vision shuddering as the way she looked at Harry became something fonder and more ravenous. She assumed it was because of how long she'd been locked up, but there was really no reason why now of all times should have been when she was hit by this. Not that it stopped her from doing her job as the relief of shaving Harry's beard left her with a deeply satisfying sense of finally doing something relaxing.

"This feels very relaxing," Harry groaned, and with him leaning back and relaxing against Keira, who began to massage his back and shoulders, using some of the warmed oils to help him ease down even more into the soft surrender of calm. "I've never felt anything like it, but you're very good at this Felicia."

"Thank you," she said, smiling as her eyes drifted down to the swell in his pants. With her touch, not to mention her cleavage in his face and Keira's massage behind him, it hadn't exactly taken much work to get his cock to harden. "May I do your chest next?" she asked, placing her hand onto his chest, slightly overgrown with curly black hairs. It hadn't been included in the original deal, Harry only taking his shirt off to make it less of a mess, but as she bit her lip, the heat swelled between her legs even harder, making her bite down on a very not chaste noise as she tried to contain herself. The need was growing stronger, and her fingers pressed against him a little bit tighter.

"Please, feel free. This feels very soothing, and I'm sure putting your mind to something is helping you out too," Harry said, gesturing toward her, welcoming her onward as he leaned back against Keira, giving her a curious look. He suspected Keira of having dosed Felicia while treating her, but said nothing as he remained in place, absolutely loving the very physical but so far nonsexual treatment adoration of his body by the two women. The perks of having so many gorgeous women doting on him were all quickly becoming apparent to a man already plenty drunk on pleasure now.

Felicia covered both hands in the warmed oil and ran them through his chest hairs, massaging them softly into his skin, all the while staring up at him, smiling steadily as she took in the handsome stranger's shaven face. The way he looked at her left her flustered, cheeks filling with colour and making her look away from his eyes as she wondered what his intentions with her were while also hoping those intentions could have been of some relief to her as her body throbbed once more with a little hit of need. She was run too ragged to have the presence of mind to realize half of what was actually happening as she focused on the task at hand.

Next came the razor, moving steadily along his chest in slow cuts downward, careful to never break the skin. Her fingers would trace the outline of his body before she brought the razor down to make sure she only cut along the flesh rather than through it. "I don't usually do the bodies of men," she confessed, chewing on her bottom lip. "I did most of my services on the street, and most find this much too intimate a task to be willing to do in public."

"Do you find it intimate?" he asked lowly, eyes shamelessly staring down her dress at her wonderful cleavage.

A little whine slipped past her lips as she nearly faltered in the final streak of her razor, but thankfully avoiding that as she shaved off the final stretch of hair, all of it cut down close to the skin and leaving his body almost looking bare, the soft skin beneath drawing her gaze as she next reached for a rag that had been sitting in soapy water. She wrung it out and began to clean Harry, dragging it along his freshly shaven skin. "I think that with my hands all over somebody's body, it is difficult for there not to be some intimacy, but there need only be as much as we let there be."

"And will you let there be enough intimacy to clean lower?" he asked with a smile, spreading his legs and reaching for the zipper on his jeans.

Everything tightened up in Felicia as her loins flared up with another pang of longing, and she slowly nodded. "I am comfortable enough with you," she said, and slowly dropped down to her knees in front of Harry, titling her head up to look at him with wide eyes. She hadn't needed more than the half dose she was given, let alone the mind-blowing overdose Harry had been prone to using. Already, she shivered, hands reaching slowly for the scissors. "Perhaps only a trim?"

"I'd like that," Harry said, and with the help of Keira's eager hands, he worked his jeans and his underwear down, spreading his legs as his cock swung upward, excited to be free and aching in delight as he looked at Felicia's expression, loving everything he saw in the way she looked at his cock, regarding it with a needy, deep hunger. "Just a trim." With his shaft standing proud and high and his balls hanging low, he had laid in front of her a deep temptation that he hoped would be everything she needed to snap.

There was no way to do this without grasping Harry's cock, but Felicia seemed oddly eager to, running her hands along it, brushing her touch along it as she pushed it down and out of the way, bringing the cold metal scissors along his skin as she began to give his pubic hairs a trim. All the while, fingers grasped his amazingly large cock, her eyes doing their best to keep off of it, but in the little moments where she had the scissors already in place and needed only snip, her gaze did go down to the shaft that she was absent-mindedly starting to stroke and fondle, halfway without realizing exactly what she was doing. It wasn't a long process until she was done, and once more grabbing the soapy rag to clean him.

Harry groaned as she let the rag cover her hand, grasping his cock and slowly stroking upward along his throbbing shaft. "This much intimacy was a little bit unexpected," he said, placing his hand onto her shoulder. "But not unwelcome. Please, go on."

Triss had only been coming to check up on her guests, but with the doorway open just a crack, she found herself getting a surprising eyeful of many things, as Felicia knelt down in front of a Harry being fawned over and massaged by Keira, all while fully naked, his cock massive and fully on display for her. Much like Felicia, she had been hit by a bit of Keira's brew--though not as much--and everything reasonable inside of her found itself beaten down by a sudden impulse to remain frozen in place and to just watch.

Back and forth Felicia stroked, slowly and steadily working his cock over as she moaned softly, staring up at him with eager, needy gaze. "Are you enjoying this?" she asked softly, biting her lip. Her thighs rubbed together, getting worked up and incredibly needy as Keira kept up the massage, purring into his ear all the while.

"I'm loving this," he admitted gladly. "But I think there's something else you want to do to me too, isn't there?" Leaning back, he spread his legs even wider and made sure he looked as inviting as he could for Felicia. "Why don't you show me what it is that's on your mind?"

With a low whine, Felicia leaned forward, nodding slowly as she tossed the rag back into the water bucket and leaned forward. Her hand grasped his cock firmly, lifting up and marveling at it. "It's so big," she moaned, burying her face forward into it, rubbing against the shaft happily as she laid little kisses onto the underside of it, trailing down from his tip all the way to his balls, and peppering the entire road with soft pecks. "I've never seen one like it before, Harry. All I can think about is how much I want it, and how much I want you."

"Worship my cock," he groaned, hands grabbing her head and holding on tightly as he pressed her forward. "I was going to make you do it tonight anyway, but if you're going to make this easy, then all the better for me. I want to see how show my cock all the love it deserves. Forget what I said earlier; I saved your life, and I own you now, so show your master some love."

The oddly harsh words from someone who had seemed quite noble only hours earlier left Triss gasping, shocked by the sudden turnaround of Harry's mien and his treatment of Felicia, but at the same time, seeing the brunette down on her knees and servicing his cock was hitting her in all the right ways, making her body tighten as she shivered, hand reaching down between her legs as the ravenous sight of lust unfolding before her hit a little too close to home. One hand braced against the door frame as she peered in through the crack, while the other found its way down her pants, rubbing at her hot, trembling pussy. She didn't know what was coming over her, the powerful swell of lust hitting her right where it mattered, and she had never felt so turned on before in her life.

"Master," Felicia said, not necessarily addressing Harry as such, just letting the words hang as she licked her way up his cock, hands stroking the shaft and massaging his balls as she showed him a steady and sultry sort of way to handle his shaft, one that involved lots of sloppy, broad licks and touches, rather than the full-on facefucking that he was used to indulging it. She rarely took more than the first couple inches past her lips, preferring to lick all over the shaft as her skilled hands worked him over. It was a very different sort of approach for Harry, who had rather forcefully set the oral pace for his conquests, but at least for the moment, he was happy to lie there and enjoy the change of pace as he leaned back against Keira.

"She looks so adorable worshiping your cock," the blonde said softly, kissing his cheek and his shoulders as she watched down his body at the way Felicia worked. "I think she'll make a wonderful addition to our romance, master. But I do hope you'll fuck her pretty little face before the night is over first. I want to see how well she takes it."

"Don't worry, I'll put her through everything I put you through," he said with a snarl and a smile, leaning back and giving a sloppy kiss to Keira. "But I never gave you the opportunity to show me how you do things before I broke you, and I'd like to change that here." His hands stroked Felicia's cheek as he turned his eager attention back to her. "And you're doing wonderfully. Keep going, and once I'm done, I promise I'll fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

A heavy whine shivered up her throat at the prospect of what Harry was promising, wanting so badly to get fucked as she stared up at him, eyes so wide and so hopeful. She wanted him more than she could put into words, desperate and frantic as she licked all over his cock, fondling his balls and stroking faster, mixing the steadiness of her work with the hungry sloppiness of a woman who wanted cock. Who craved it. Her legs were slick now, the needy swell of pleasure hitting her hard, and she couldn't wait until she had him inside of her. "Yes," she moaned. "I need you to fuck me so hard, and I want to feel all of it. I owe you my life, and I promise to serve you however you wish, master, but first, I need to get fucked."

"That's exactly the kind of serving you'll be doing," Harry said with a smile, leaning back and groaning as he kept from Felicia the detail of when he was about to cum, leaving it as a surprise for her when his cock throbbed and, without warning, spewed forward with thick, hot ropes of burning spunk that splattered her across her features. She took the facial happily, moaning and ecstatic as Harry painted her with pearly white, eyes drifting steadily toward the door, locking contact with Triss, even if it meant looking away for a moment from his newest acquisition.

Triss grasped, fingers curling against her slit as she stumbled back, shaken by something streaking across his vision, a certain sense of ravenous need that gave in to his inner darkness. It shocked her, but as she leaned back, she found herself pressing against the front of Ciri, who pushed her forward against the door.

"Don't go anywhere," the younger girl said softly, reaching her hand down Triss's pants instead. "Please, let's stay and watch. I think you'll enjoy seeing how he works."

Felicia laid little kisses onto his cock in the aftermath of Harry's orgasm. "Will you fuck me now, master?" she asked without a shred of shame. She'd been through so much that there was no fight in her, and her body ached too much to hold back anything.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Harry said, pulling her up into his lap and smiling toward the doorway.


	5. Triss's Long Night

Felicia climbed up eagerly into Harry's lap, impatient and more than a little ravenous in the sudden need bubbling up fiercely within her. Worshiping Harry's cock in particular and his body in general had left her with a need that had to be sated and she could barely hold it all together, so driven and needy that she wasn't even thinking about her clothes in the way until Keira pulled up off the edge of the bed to help undress her in a hurry. "Hold on," Keira said softly. "I know his cock is amazing, and I almost want to throw you aside and have a ride first... Mmm, you're going to be able to get this done with all of these clothes in the way." She was able to restrain herself enough to help Felicia out of her clothes as the drugged girl leaned back against the blonde, writhing and leaning in for kisses, which Keira gladly met.

Harry was amazed by what was happening before him, the burgeoning lust consuming Felicia, who had apparently only been given a half dose. But perhaps it wasn't only the potent aphrodisiac to blame, but something within Felicia. A hunger that was taking her and driving her into depths that she was all too ready to experience. Which left his gaze shifting even as the clothes were pulled from her lovely body over her bared shoulder, toward the doorway and toward the woman whose tea had been hit with only a few drops, but who was already being pulled deeper into the debauchery.

"It looks so big, doesn't it?" Ciri moaned into Triss's ear, kissing and licking at it as she ran her hand seductively down Triss's ass, giving a firm squeeze to her perky rear as she watched the redhead continue to rub her pussy. "There's no shame in admitting it, Triss. We're willing to share Harry with you, and I'm sure Harry would love to share me, too.” Her strong hands spread Triss's cheeks open wide and slowly pushed a finger into her back entrance. “Imagine how amazing it would feel to lie with both of us for a night. Just three amazing lovers embracing the purest of pleasures with one another..."

Triss winced, unable to keep from leaning back against Ciri's taut body as the fingers pushed into her ass, pumping steadily at her woefully neglected back entrance. "Nngh, Ciri," she moaned, bottom lip trembling as she stared in ravenous fascination at Felicia undressing and climbing into Harry's lap. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many worries about what she was seeing that she wasn't sure Ciri was fully aware of, but she couldn't find it in her to vocalize them. The aphrodisiac she had been unknowingly spiked with gave her a sensitivity that utterly shocked her for just how good it all felt. But she didn't understand exactly why, and that lent the seductive words an intensity she couldn't shake.

Felicia straddled Harry's lap, eagerly, licking her lips as she grabbed his strong shoulders and readied herself, hips rocking back and forth to tease the tip of his cock against her slick, ready pussy lips, which leaked down needily all over his shaft. "I'm so ready," she moaned, gripping him tightly as she started to slowly ease her rolling hips down, sinking slowly onto his cock. "Please master, take me." As she eased her way further down his meaty shaft, she pressed desperate kisses into his neck and his chest, already so smitten with him even with only a low dose. But she'd been through a hellish few days, so much cruelty that she was ready to accept any tenderness, even in the form of such carnal subjugation. Even if it meant calling the strange man 'master' and begging for him.

Harry gladly pulled Felicia down harder, his grip on her hips pulling her into his lap, making her cry out in delight as his cock slammed deep into her. "You're already mine," he groaned, guiding her lips up to his and kissing her deeply. He rode high on the beginning of all of those dark urges he had grown used to feeling at the start of these little excursions, seeing the look of pure submission in Felicia's eyes, the degree to which she was already smitten with him, but not smitten enough for her sake, because he had every intention of breaking her. Submission was good, but utter, desperate devotion sounded even better still.

Keira played a supporting role in the whole thing, loving the sight of another woman breaking in front of her as she kneaded Felicia's ass and kissed her shoulders, purring softly as she watched. The fact that her brewed concoctions had become a staple of Harry's process of breaking in new women was something she wore as a badge of pride, given the way that her abilities were able to directly serve and benefit her master. "Fuck her harder," she moaned. "Make her scream, master. I want to see her break so badly. She's so adorable, and I don't want to have to wait too long until you're done with her so that I can use her."

"Is that what you want, Felicia?" Harry asked, not particularly caring what she thought about the situation, but not letting her know that yet as he toyed around with her a little. "Do you want me to fuck you into submission?" As he spoke, he guided her steadily along his cock, already moving quite quickly as everything buzzing around in his head kept him from even trying to keep it all together. He was quickly losing sight of anything sensible, driven by a need to dominate and to claim, possessive and territorial over even a woman enthralled by his cock, who had just worshiped it without very much pushing at all and who practically owed her life to him. It should have been enough, but nothing was enough for him in this state. "Do you want me to break you?'

Already moving quickly along his cock, all Felicia could do was whine as a hand reached for her breast, kneading at the perky tit, Keira's touch so oddly gentle even while fingers pinched lightly at her nipples. Moans followed as her spine arched back and she let her eyes speak for herself. The smoldering need flickering within them was the most bare and intense pleading she could have possibly given Harry. She had no idea what she was getting into, no idea what breaking her meant or that he truly, genuinely, sought to shatter her will. All she knew was that she was burning up and felt too good to want to stop, gripping Harry tightly and eager for more.

Leaning forward, Triss held tightly onto the door frame, unable to pull her gaze from into the room, aware Harry had seen her but completely unable to stop watching as Ciri knelt down behind her, guiding her to lean in further so that she could lick her pussy, eating her out eagerly from behind while she watched the breaking of Felicia. She saw the steady change within Harry, the shift in his disposition and what he wanted to do to her, and it began to shake her certainty Harry was fully on their side. But at the same time, Ciri's skilled tongue working steadily at her pussy was driving her thoughts into the deeper end of things that had nothing at all to do with the plight of mages and she was lighting up with an intense swell of things too carnal to fathom.

Admiring the wiggle of Triss's rear as Ciri ate her out from behind, the white-haired warrior was happy to see the way things were going. Harry knew Triss was there as he fucked Felicia, and he hadn't immediately pounced onto the redhead, showing a commitment to his end of the bargain. The last thing that Ciri wanted was for him to go too harshly with Triss or Yennefer, and this was already a step in the right direction to doing none of that, as Harry seemed content with simply fucking Felicia in plain, full view of Triss and letting her decide for herself if she wanted to join, not that Ciri's tongue wasn't helping her out plenty in that regard.

With both hands firm on her cheeks, Ciri kept up the affection, loving the feeling of Triss wriggling against her touch, hearing the little moans that the redhead did her best to try and silence as she sank deeper into being enthralled by the sight before her. Ciri wanted to push her further though, knowing that with time Triss could come around, she needed only get the right pushes, and hopefully she could help with that, dragging her tongue slowly down as she licked her way from Triss's dripping snatch further up to begin lapping at her back entrance, little quick licks against the neglected hole leaving Triss to stiffen and grow louder as the pleasure continued to wear her down.

"Nngh, where did you learn this?" Triss asked, slightly shocked and mildly appalled by the excitement, eagerness, and most worryingly of all immense skill with which Ciri ate her ass. Her hands gripped the door frame tightly as she watched Felicia bounce atop Harry's cock, unable to look away from the entrancing sight. She received no answer to her question, but did receive three fingers jammed up her pussy in a flash, Ciri quickly taking to working over both holes excitedly, digits pushing deep into her pussy while the tongue worked shallow little licks against her pucker, wriggling against it and occasionally dipping just the faintest bit in to excite and rile her up further. Ciri had another hand down between her own legs, madly fingerfucking herself as she savoured everything about the moment before her.

Harry was now standing upright, not content with sitting down to fuck Felicia as his hands dug into her ass, keeping her upright as he bounced her up and down his cock with powerful thrusts, the writhing coiffeuse moaning wildly as her head rolled back and she burning pleasure hit her harder and faster than ever. She couldn't stay still, couldn't hold in all of the things hitting her so hard and so fast all at once, but she liked that feeling of excitement and recklessness, the way that she wasn't sure where this was going even though release seemed an absolute certainty. "I'm yours, master," she moaned, giving in to the everything that had happened to her, the stress and the fear, the arrival of a dashing hero to save her life and then spike her with a lust potion that would drive her to these heights of submission. It was all too much for her to bear and she wouldn't have been able to fight it even if she understood there was anything to fight.

"Of course you are," Harry groaned, kissing at one shoulder while Keira adored the other. The blonde had taken her position at Felicia's back, pressing her breasts against her while she helped keep her upright against Harry's body. Her tight, hot pussy was so wet that it dripped down to the floor and along his balls, and he was utterly enthralled by the way she had given in so easily, but he hardly minded that in the least as he kept up the aggression, adoring Keira for her supporting role in helping him break Felicia; he knew that when he had a moment he was going to have to reward her in a very grand way for her loyalty and her selfless role in all of this. She was proving herself a wonderfully obedient to the cause and to Harry, and though he couldn't pull away to deal with her own needs, he had to pay her back in kind somehow.

Beset upon by Harry and his pair of mind broken lovers, both Felicia and Triss couldn't hold anything back, with the cock hammering Felicia's pussy and Ciri's tongue and fingers working Triss's ass and pussy over expertly. Both women found themselves lost, heavy orgasms pounding their bodies, squirting orgasms leaving both of them gushing as Felicia made a mess of Harry's lap and Triss's clear spray of quim left the floor beneath and in front of her wet as she lost herself. Both shivered and whined, trembling as everything hit both of them so powerfully, the varying doses of aphrodisiac maybe keeping them on different levels of desperation, but ensuring both of them felt better than they had in a very, very long time.

Harry motioned toward the door, and without the use of a wand muttered a spell beneath his breath that made the door open, fully exposing the needy, trembling Triss was Ciri pulled back up happily to her feet. "Come in, please," he said steadily, sitting down on the bed with Felicia slumped down limp in his lap, eyes hungry on the redhead as he admired her curves and her beauty, already thinking of how many twisted, dark things he could do to break her. She seemed a much stronger willed woman than the twitching brunette sitting atop him, and breaking her would have been a great task. A measure of his power and his dominance like none yet, and the thought of showing that he could be mighty enough to break the power witch's will, and thus that any would crumble to his power, was a thought that left him salivating.

But he had made a promise to Ciri. He would be gentle with her, give her time to come to her senses and give herself willingly to him. As she stepped out of the shadows, the vibrant red hair on her head helped shock him out of his craze a little bit. Not much, but enough for him to turn his attention back to Felicia briefly, who lay against his shoulder, whining as she tried to ready herself for more. "Ciri, come over here," he said, guiding Felicia off of his body and letting her lie on the bed, cum leaking from her seeded snatch. "Help me with Felicia, please. Keira, if you need to deal with your own urges, you may go do that now, thank you for your help."

"Of course, master," both women said. Not in sync or in the same tone, lacking that eeriness that Triss had been expecting, but still distressing enough for the redhead to watch in mild worry as she leaned back against the wall of the guest bedroom, watching as Ciri stepped forward, quickly undressing and leaving her clothes down on the floor as she walked over to the bed, while Keira pulled away entirely to deal with her own needs while she let Ciri take her place.

As soon as Ciri came within Harry's reach, he was grabbing hold of her, dragging her onto the bed and tossing her on top of Felicia, not the least bit patient about anything as he knelt between the spread legs of both women and slammed deep into Ciri's pussy, making her cry out in delight as he filled her. "Oh, yes! Harry, fuck me," she whined. "Rimming Triss got me so turned on, and now I need this so badly." Her hands reached down, threading through Felicia's hair and holding onto the limp and breathless woman as she leaned in to kiss her, barely knowing the sorceress beneath her but hardly caring as the lust consumed her quickly. It didn't matter how few times they'd had a conversation, because the leaking, creampied pussy she was pressing down against marked her as part of her growing 'family'.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" he smirked, driving into her harshly, all worked up now after fucking Felicia and none too patient to let Ciri wind back up slowly toward madness. He was impatient and wanted to go all out right away, picking the pace he'd been pounding Felicia with right back up and using to to fuck her raw. "Not that I blame you, of course. I would have done the same, personally" His eyes drifted toward Triss, a smile broad across his face as he slapped Ciri's ass, a nice, loud swat filling the room amid feverish cries. His thrusts were quick and harsh, driven by a deep, throbbing need within him to fuck and to conquer, even if there was nothing about Ciri that needed conquering any more. She was his, through and through.

Triss leaned back against the wall, chewing her bottom lip as she resumed, now much more openly, the needy working over of her soaking wet folds with her fingers. She couldn't stop touching herself, couldn't keep the twitching, pumping digits out of her needy pussy as she watches Harry absolutely ravage Ciri. It was a shocking sight, but the primal lust burning within him was something that she had no hopes of being able to keep her eyes off of as she watched them go, and with her lit up and drugged body aching for pleasure, her fingers were not ready to more from between her legs, remaining in place as she feverishly worked herself over, unable to keep her fascinated eyes off of what was happening in front of her. It was so raw, so debaucherous, and she wanted more of it.

Harry kept up the harsh thrusts, working overtime to fuck Ciri raw as his cock slammed into her needy pussy, his balls slapping again and again against Felicia's leaking snatch. The two women made out, and as Felicia's strength returned she began to grab at Ciri everywhere she could, which drew similar responses from Ciri in turn, who fondled Felicia's breasts and rubbed her clit as their kiss grew hungrier, moans spilling excitedly through as they went at one another. There was nothing to hold them back, nothing to keep them from their mad indulgence of pleasure as Felicia eased very quickly into the sort of debauchery Harry and his girls had in mind for her, all too willing to let it carry her away as her body continued to twist happily about.

Keira took her place slumped down on the floor beside Triss, showing much less concern or care for anything as she shamelessly started to work her pussy over with her fingers, cupping and kneading her breast as she stared at the action, wishing she was there and that she could enjoy it too, but not complaining about it. Sure, Ciri had been thrown onto Felicia and fucked, but she knew that Harry would be grateful for her service, and that she would have some private time to enjoy his touch in the near future, and she decided that was well worth the effort. Ciri was going to soon find Harry's attention split between her and Felicia once more, but Keira would have him all to herself, and it was that excitement paired with the sight before him that fueled her needy, feverish masturbation right beside one of her fellow sorceresses.

"Cum inside of me," Ciri pleaded, moaning as she rubbed her body feverishly up against Felicia's, whipped into an endless frenzy that she knew she had little chance of being able to escape from, driven harder and faster into the depths of absolute bliss. Her orgasm was upon her before she could even think of holding herself together, embarrassed by the speed with which she cried out and twisted, everything burning bright across her body as her pussy clamped down on Harry's cock greedily. After the long day she had, she needed his cum, and her body ached for it hotter than ever now.

And who was Harry to deny Ciri such a request? Her obedience was to be rewarded, and he gladly slammed into her, his cock erupting with hot spurts of thick cum pumped deep into her needy, aching cunt, filling her with all of the cum she craved as he creampied her, just the same as he'd treated Felicia to earlier. It felt good, his body aching and shivering as he savoured the feeling of her needy warmth against his for a moment longer before he drew sharply back, slapping his cock down against her firm ass for a moment as he admired his handiwork. Cum leaked quickly from Ciri's pussy, both women dripping with his seed now as they lay atop one another, and he felt damn good about himself. "There's a reason you'll always be first and foremost," he groaned happily, pulling off of the bed for a moment.

Hands grabbed Ciri and Felicia, both girls gladly accepting whatever guidance Harry moved them with as he dragged them over to the edge of the bed, keeping them pressed tight together as he pushed forward again and presented his cock. Felicia's head hung off the edge of the bed, and Harry gladly eased his shaft toward her lips. "Worship your master's cock," he groaned, letting it sink a couple inches into her mouth slowly before his hips slammed forward and he drove deep down her gullet, making her gag noisily as he forced her to take him down deep. He'd barely gotten all the way down before he drew back and settled into a savage pace at facefucking the woman he'd saved hours earlier, no longer the hero in shining armour that she had been expecting.

Ciri moaned, licking up and down Felicia's neck, kissing her all about as she started to grind her creampied pussy against Felicia's, scissoring fervidly with her. "I know it must be a lot, but take it. Learn to service his cock, and you'll be rewarded so much in the future for learning to be a good, devoted cocksucker." She bit her lips, staring up with wild eyes at Harry, then back down at an upside-down Felicia getting orally violated. "Harry owns you now. Owns your holes and your mind, and this is the sort of thing you're going to have to get used to if you want to be one of his, and you don't want to be one of his, don't you? Want him to break you and enslave you, let him use you as a fucktoy whenever he wants? Harry is an amazing lover, but in bed, he is an absolute beast of a man, and it's our job to tend to those urges."

Everything Triss was hearing was cause for alarm as she watched Harry ravage Felicia's throat. The darkness in his eyes was coming back, the ferocious sense of depravity and the need to conquer that seemed almost completely separate from everything else that she had seen of him. It was a lot to take in, a frankly quite terrifying prospect and she wondered how he'd managed to bring several witches down to his service already with none of them putting up a fight. But not only was he gone, Ciri seemed absolutely crazed too, speaking words so filthy and vulgar that she could hardly believe her ears. Something was wildly amiss here and she felt helpless to do anything about it.

Harry withdrew from Felicia's mouth, leaving her face covered in spit and pre-cum as she gasped for air, shivering beneath Ciri's cruel words and her eager touch. The friction of their creampied holes rubbing together left her moaning noisily as he let his cock drag back and forth against her face, slow thrusts making the slimy shaft smear and rub against her features. Harry was breathing heavily now, letting the degradation of the cock she'd just sucked rubbing against her face do its work as his fingers slipped into Ciri's hair, bracing her for what was to come. His eyes locked with hers as they slowly tilted up, the hunger clear in her gaze as she all but salivated for him to claim her, and with a harsh slam upward, he did exactly that. His fingers held her head in place as he drove up to claim her mouth and her throat, winding up into a brutally quick facefucking.

"Suck on my balls," he snarled, commanding Felicia to keep working as his sac slapped down against her face amid the fervid thrusts down Ciri's gullet, and Felicia gladly obeyed. Harry guided her head down lower so that his balls rested down against her lips at all times, and she began to lick and kiss at them, sloppy and uncertain what she was doing but so very eager to impress as she went at them, glad to help Harry however she saw that she could. There was nothing she could do but obey as she shivered, just short of broken in by everything Harry had done to her, and she surrendered to his humiliating words and his harsh demands. She surrendered too easily to them, putting up no fight as she did everything she could to make him happy.

Having her face fucked was something that Ciri was very used to after all of the nights spent with Harry, accepting his dark urges and servicing him as best she could, and even his long, fat cock moving at its fastest and deepest was not much trouble to her anymore. She happily accepted him down deep, loving the grip on her head and the dominance with which he claimed her, glad to be service to Harry while Felicia worked his balls over. She knew that he'd wanted to break Felicia in, and she respected that, but she also knew that her refined cocksucking abilities were of much more use to him as he sought to get off, and that he wouldn't be able to resist indulging with her for very long. Especially when Felicia gave in to it all so easily, not needed to be facefucked until she could hardly breathe again and again until she broke. It was a nice change, and it let Ciri have more hands-on fun here than she would have been able to otherwise.

Triss came again as she watched it all, trying and failing miserably to stifle her moans as another harsh squirting orgasm took her, leaving her gushing all over another stretch of guest bedroom floor as she worked herself over. There was nothing about what she saw, for all it disturbed and worried her, that was enough to pull herself from this sight, to wrench her hand from between her legs or the one that had taken to massaging her breast as she watched. There was just too much here to resist, so overwhelmed by the wealth of intense, searing pleasures dancing across her vision. There was a temptation to join in, and it fought wildly with her realization that if she did so, she would probably end up the same as Ciri, Felicia, and the gasping, moaning wreck that Keira was beside her,

Between the tight, hot embrace of Ciri's mouth and her throat, and the licks along his sac from Felicia, Harry was all wound up and ready to blow, pulling sharply back and groaning as he grabbed hold of his cock. There was little warning about his impending load, but Ciri knew the signs well, leaning down and keeping her face close to Felicia's for the sake of efficiency as his cock erupted, his grip guiding it up and down to paint their faces a new kind of pearly white, joining the facial that Felicia had already taken and giving one to Ciri's fresh, pristine face. There was so much cum even after the multiple loads he'd already fired off, and both girls received ample amounts of it as he groaned and pulled back.

Ciri immediately pressed her face into Felicia's, surprised by the brunette's initiative and eagerness as they began to lick each others' faces clean, and without Harry's cock to service, their frantic tribbing quickened the pace too, bodies grinding harder and faster together as they gave it their all, moving as quickly as they could. Their bodies ground together, working up the hot friction and a desperate frenzy of lust and shivers every which way as they hit their brilliant peaks, losing themselves to the quick, intense bursts of energy that quickly brought them to heights of pleasure as well, both women crying out and screaming as their orgasms thundered powerfully through their bodies. They twisted about, squirting all over one another as their quivering mounds remained pressed tight together, but they muted their screams by locking into a kiss and swapping the cum they'd licked off each others' faces back and forth hungrily.

Harry admired the view as they slowly came to a halt from their fervid grinding, settling down comfortable into relaxation as they held tightly against one another. "Good," he said, running his fingers through both witches' hair as he stared down at them. Felicia, get on top and lie backwards across Ciri. I want you to eat each other out and clean up the messes I left in you."

Ciri lamented having to give up the top position, but she did as she was told, getting onto her back and letting Felicia turn around, the brunette's ass now pointed directly toward Harry, and Ciri was all too certain she knew why, even if it was sparking a great deal of jealousy within her; Harry had fucked the asses of many of his conquests in pursuit of breaking them, but hers had remained woefully untouched this whole time.

As the girls settled in place and began to lick one another clean, tongues slithering up into the other's pussy and getting all of that deeply pumped cum out, Harry did indeed have his eyes on Felicia's perky rear, swaying back and forth eagerly as the soon to be broken girl shivered about fitfully, unable to keep still amid all of the pleasure burning up about her body. But she had no idea what she was still in for as Harry knelt down behind her, holding his slick cock firmly as he guided it forward, eyeing it all carefully and lining up his aim so that he could catch her by surprise, before he slammed forward harshly and claimed the final of Felicia's pristine holes, his fat cock spearing deep into her ass and making her scream into Ciri's loins.

But Harry didn't let up even as she twitched and bucked against the thrusts, holding tightly onto her hips as he slammed forward, pounding her perky ass as hard as he could. His expression grew harsher, gaining more of that dark edge as he felt the corruptive influence over him grow in intensity. He couldn't hold back how good he felt, how much he ached with need and the desire to make every women in this room his. Felicia was close, and Triss remained distant, even as she continued to rub her pussy raw and touch herself with the kind of need and ferocity he knew was a sign she wasn't going to be able to hold out forever. He delighted in how much everything around him writhed with need, sex filling the room as all four women, regardless of how devoted they were to him, lavished in the sexual delights on display.

It was a power that he craved more of as he slammed forward, stretching Felicia's tight ass out with his cock as he drove it forward, the intense double teaming of his dick in her behind and Ciri's skilled tongue slithering about her sloppy pussy leaving her moaning loudly as she buried her face into Ciri's snatch in turn and devoured her. There was just something addictive about this sort of control, about knowing that each woman he broke was another follower, another devoted, loving servant. Every new ground he broke would only make his power greater, give him a force of powerful witches that could rival even the greatest and most inhuman of Voldemort's forces. With that goal in mind, nothing was going to stop him, and his means of breaking their wills to his own only served to make it even better for him.

With Harry's cock all but tearing her ass up, Felicia was lit up with agony and bliss, which intermingled in ways that she was absolutely startled by. Everything just happened so quickly, hitting her without pause or mercy, and she could do nothing but accept it, moaning and shivering as he fucked her deep and relentlessly. She'd never felt anything like this, but in that unfettered, unchained madness, she found something truly exhilarating. His primal aggression didn't scare her off, only serving to further excite the writhing witch as she received the harsh double teaming. She so eagerly gave herself to the breaking, to Harry's twisted breed of domination and his hungers being vented out brutally on her. It felt too good not to, and the world of sexual depravity promised to her by Harry's brutal taking of her holes and his already broken lovers' soft, expert touches left her ready to submit to whatever he asked of her.

Which was good, because Harry was intent on making sure she showed it, stopping on a dime as he grabbed hold of her hair, tugging harshly back on her head, pulling it from Ciri's pussy. "Stop eating her out," he said, and it wasn't to Felicia. Ciri knew it fully well, and ceased the devouring of the snatch above her head as he settled in comfortably, free hand slapping at Felicia's ass. "Do you want me to finish fucking you?" he asked harshly.

"Yes," Felicia whined, not sure why it had stopped, thinking she had been doing such a good job at everything Harry had asked her to do, but she didn't want to disappoint or let him down, even if she was clueless about what had happened that she was doing wrong. "I do, Harry."

"Then beg me for it." Harry's eyes flashed over with fire, glasses halfway off of his face as he stared down at her. "Beg me to fuck you and break you until you're an obedient little bitch, and I will fuck you again." He wasn't messing around, another slap across her ass and a harsh tug on her hair showing her that he meant every work of it. "Otherwise, I'll just have Ciri pin you down, and fuck her over and over while you lie there and watch her get pounded, orgasm after orgasm until her eyes roll back and she's drooling and halfway conscious, all while you get nothing. So do it. Beg me, Felicia"!

"Please fuck me, Harry! Please break me, make me your obedient little bitch, just give it to me!" She needed it too badly, as there was one thing that Keira's aphrodisiacs did not do well in the fact of, and that was orgasm denial. Her body pleaded with a force she could not fight for more, for release, and even with a half dose, she was absolutely desperate. "I need this so badly. I'll do anything for you, I promise. I-I swear it on my power, just fuck me!" Pure desperation edged her words, and she meant every last one of them as she kicked and squirmed about hotly, unable to contain the pleasure bearing down upon her.

Harry loved what he heard, and eagerly slammed back down, filling her ass back up and hammering as deep into her as he could, relishing in the delights that came from absolutely savaging her back door. Ciri resumed devouring her pussy as Harry shoved Felicia down against his lover's lips, and without a hand in her hair Felicia could give it back, feverish in eating Ciri out as she tried to prove that she was worth this, her confused and addled mind dominated by the lust and the drug that all sent her thoughts spiraling of control, but now that she was in the perfect mind frame for it, the denied orgasm she was given made good on all that Harry had been after.

The pleasure shooting through Felicia was more intense than her body was meant to take. Than perhaps any body was meant to take in, fact, twisting and bucking hotly as the mad convulsions and lust-wracked madness struck her and surged across her body. It was too powerful to believe as she gushed all over Ciri's face, her screams into the slick mound she was devouring setting Ciri off in turn to leave her face sprayed with a thin coating of quim atop the semen still all over her face. She was a wreck as she pulled back, spine arching as she shuddered and whined, the look on her expression one of blankness, of broken, submissive emptiness. She had been done in by Harry, and as she came down from her peak, she ended up slumped right back down.

Harry knew an exhausted and spent woman when he saw one, pushing Felicia aside almost carelessly as he looked down at Ciri beneath. "I'd call that a success," he said happily.

"Almost," Ciri purred in return, seeing her opportunity. She got up and leaned forward, getting onto all fours and sticking her ass out proudly, taunting Harry with it. It was, at least in her mind, a nicer ass than any of the ones she'd seen him fuck, so perky and firm, round but not without some tautness to it. "There's one hole you have left woefully ignored."

Harry smirked as he leaned down, grabbing hold of her cheeks and going in, tongue sticking out as he buried his face right into Ciri's ass. She wasn't exactly wrong; he absolutely adored her backside, and he showed her that eagerly with a brief, eager rimjob, almost worshiping her tongue with his ass as he left her moaning and squirming. It seemed such a cruel tease, but he didn't want to leave her with nothing as he went at her briefly, tongue slithering and prodding against her back entrance, feeling just how much she wanted him to fill her ass with his cock, how much she craved it. And that craving was good; Ciri was his favorite, and a lot came with that, but knowing that she still had her wants and the things that she would never cease lusting after were still the sorts of certainties that kept him very happy as he kept onward.

But it wasn't meant to be, and Harry drew back before long, leaving Ciri to whine as she looked over his shoulder at him. "Your ass is too good to waste here," he said, trying to keep complimentary about it. "I know you want it, and I want to give it to you, but not yet. I want to save it for a special occasion."

Ciri whimpered, hips wiggling in frustration and in vain, but she was okay with that. "I understand," she said, not wanting to argue with Harry. She loved him enough to wait, and was ready to believe that whenever it would be, it would indeed be the most special sensation she could have ever imagined. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Ciri." Harry looked down at his fingers, dripping with the sloppy mixture of fluids leaking out of Ciri's pussy as he rose off of the bed. His eyes fell to Triss, gazing hungrily at the redhead as she stood at the wall, her legs and the floor beneath her a soaking mess as she came again and again to her own fingers. "I'm done with Felicia now, and there is a little more I have yet to do with Ciri before turning my attention to Keira, but what about you?" he asked, reaching for her cheek and smearing some of the quim and cum onto her cheek. "Would you like to join in?"

Perhaps the scariest thing for Triss was that as she looked at Harry, the darkness in her eyes seemed to be gone. He seemed normal again, calm and kind as he asked her if she would like to join. Not demanded, not demeaned, not forced. Asked. It was so confusing to her to see him shift back to normal, to the Harry she had served tea to a few hours earlier. "No, thank you," she said, bottom lip trembling. "I'm feeling very tired, actually. I should get some sleep."

"That's okay," Harry said, nodding as he looked instead toward Keira. "Would you like to help me give Ciri one last orgasm before I turn my attention to you?"

"Of course!" Keira said, happily rising to her feet and taking Harry's offered hand as Triss pulled back out of the room.

Shuddering and feeling her legs tremble from how many orgasms she'd had, Triss went back to her room, closing the door and locking it just in case as she slumped down onto the bed, naked and not even bothering to slip beneath the covers as she tried to process everything she'd just seen. The changes in Harry's everything were startling and more than a little worrying, but even worse still to her was the fact that she had gotten so carried away with everything, so willing to give in to whatever madness had consumed the others. Even then, she lay there, unable to keep from the temptation of reaching a finger toward the wet smear on her cheek.

The words he said echoed in her mind. The cruelty, the darkness, the conflation of love and devotion with 'breaking' and demeaning his conquests. She had not been visited by a quirky but adoring polyamorous triad, she had been visited by a man with a demon within him. But at the same time, she'd snuck a hand back down between her legs, and the combination of Ciri's pussy and Harry's cum was now on her fingers. She licked it off, and the heavily sexual taste thrilled her in ways that drove her fingers to one final madly desired orgasm for the night.  
**************************************  
"The prison will not be easy to assault," Triss said, packing her bags full of supplies. Not only gear for the road, but food and whatever else she could, readying herself to need to flee. "But there are two sorceresses there who need to be rescued, and the five of us stand perhaps the best chance anyone has of getting them out, so it looks like we have little choice but to find our way in and assault the prison directly."

What she did tell the others as they geared up and readied for the road was that she sought out the other sorceresses not only so that they could be ingratiated into Harry's twisted harem, but because she was already mentally hard at work thinking about ways to stop the darkness inside of him. She would need power for this, and even if there was a difficult prospect ahead of her of trying to keep above the influence of debauchery long enough to get the women--let alone to convince them as they all fell one by one into sick devotion to him--she knew that otherwise, he would enslave the entire Lodge of Sorceresses, and likely many more past that.

"We'll make it," Harry said, intent and brave as ever. "We'll get them out, and move one step closer to freedom for mages." He had no idea that Triss was working mentally against him, but in his state, he didn't need the red hair to pull him back from his cruelty, as he genuinely thought only of the witches who needed rescuing. "Whatever it takes."  
**************************************  
Yennefer lead Fringilla worriedly through the little village of a handful of scattered small homes that was most definitely where Ciri and her strange companion had last been. Neither of them were familiar with the Ladies of the Wood, and without anyone to warn them of the stories, they were much more earnest in their arrival as they knocked on the door to the foremost house, inside of which they could hear plenty of noise. The noise drew their attention, and Fringilla decided to take some action, stepping ahead of Yennefer and opening the door. "Ready yourself. I don't know what's in here, but we need answers."

"Be careful," Yennefer said, but as the door opened, it was already too late. Lying there on the floor, Tamara was locked into a daisy chain with the Ladies of the Wood, whose eternally bound and youthful forms proved too delightful for any of them to resist. Since Harry and the others had left, their 'caretaker' Tamara had been involved in a virtually nonstop orgy with the three sister witches, and the first sight of anyone they had encountered since then was a woman who all but screamed 'witch' to them inviting herself into their home.

All at once, they perked up. "Witches," the sisters gasped in unison.

"Take them," Weavess hissed.

"Master will reward us for giving him another more lovers," Brewess agreed.

Tamra and Whispess were closest to the door, pulling quickly from their mutual ring of cunnilingus, not caring that they were naked as they ran for Fringilla, catching the shocked witch completely off guard as they seized her wrists. The other two sisters rose as well, eyes suddenly on Yennefer, full of excitement and fury as they stumbled up to their feet and forward.

"Save yourself!" Fringilla screamed, kicking madly about, hands struggling against the strong grips as she began to blindly, wildly throw magic all about. She knew that Yennefer cared deeply for Ciri, and could feel the supernatural strength of Whispess upon her wrists. "Find them! Save Ciri! Just run from here!" One of the magical bolts struck the door, blowing a hole into it but also slamming it shut in front of Yennefer.

As much as she wanted to save Fringilla, Yennefer couldn't argue with such a perfect accident like the door slamming shit, granting her a precious extra moment as she fled, running quickly away, teleportation already on her mind as she channeled her energy to leave. "I'll come back for you," she promised before throwing some magic down and teleporting back to the main road from whence she came and breaking instantly into a mad dash for safe measure. Muttering lowly to herself, she made Fringilla a distant promise. "Once I find Ciri, we will come back for you, I swear it."

She had no idea just how complicated a prospect that was going to be.


	6. Shani's Pitiful Fight Against Temptation

Deireadh prison was on fire. The mad panic that ensued as the prison smoldered and crackled with flames was perfect for the escape of Harry and company. Triss had taken some very nasty injuries in the attack, a few arrow wounds and an assortment of sprains from a nasty fall all making walking difficult, which led to Keira and Harry both basically carrying her through the streets, while Ciri and Felicia guided the stumbling and underfed Sheala and Margarita along with them. There was too much chaos all about them as panic spilled out into the streets of Oxenrfurt for anyone to care about the directions anybody was moving in. Guards ran by them, unaware that they had been the ones behind the jailbreak, that two of the women were the escaped convicts. They just needed to get the situation under control.

The siege had gone worse than expected, with all plans ending up out the window when Triss took a fall, and once they had Sheala and Margarita in tow, Harry had resorted to drastic measures to cover their escape. He wasn't sure how he even knew the spell or how he'd cast it with such conviction, because when he threw Fiendfyre into the prison, all madness broke loose. The powerful flames burned its way through the prison, catching flame to everything flammable it could, while cutting down every last guard who tried to oppose them in their escape, and it was likely still madly spinning about as they spoke. It was a massacre.

Harry's magic was not the magic of this world, but even these witches could feel the darkness in the spell he was casting, the twisted evil behind it. To Harry's broken girls, it was means to an end, but to the girls they had just rescued it was a terrifying show of dark magic and left them a little bit worried, although with fellow lodge mages in tow they trusted Harry, albeit a little apprehensively.

"Here," Triss wheezed. "It's right here." They stood outside of Shani's clinic, the only place that Triss could think of that was nearby where they might find some help. Furious knocks on the door brought Shani to greet the party,and the redheaded healer took a moment to stare in surprise at the mess before them, before settling her eyes onto Triss, who stood front and center, nearly entirely off of her own weight. "I always knew you'd come for my help one day," she noted, turning back and inviting them in. "Get in here, all of you, quickly. I'm assuming you're the ones responsible for the prison break."

"You can say that," Harry said, stepping into the house and letting Triss lean on him as Ciri eased her way into the door, and then the two of them helped Triss hobble her way over to a treatment table again.

"Okay. We'll have a lot of work to do, then. Triss, how are you doing?"

"I'm sore, I'm bleeding, and I'm all but certain that my ankles are sprained. But they need attention more than I do." She motioned toward the two women saved from the prison. Margarita wasn't in deplorable shape, but it was nothing short of a miracle that they had saved Sheala given the dire nature of her wounds. She was all but near death.

Shani let out a curse, looking quickly about the room to assess the situation. Two treatment tables in this room could let her start work on the two biggest priority targets, and she thought up her plan quickly. "Okay. I'll need help with creating some poultices and tending to these wounds."

"Herbal remedies are nothing for me," Keira said, offering to help.

"Good. The rest of you, take the injured women currently leaning against you to different rooms and set them on the bed. If you know any basic first aid, use it to help deal with them, and I'll treat you by order of who looks the worst off." Which was, by first sight, Sheala by a mile; the sorceress had barely made it out of there alive, and definitely needed attention the quickest.

"I can do that." Harry pulled Triss's arm over his shoulder and guided her slowly and patiently off while the sorceresses all began to scurry about to do everything they needed to do to help Shani. Shani had responded quickly to the medical emergency that arrived on her doorstep, and he was impressed by how well she kept her head on under pressure. It certainly helped that, even if the room was too hectic and he was still far too worked up from lingering adrenaline to think clearly, Shani's red hair had caught his eye very quickly and drew his eager attention.

Triss wasn't as keen to be in a room alone with Harry, knowing what happened to the last woman he'd "treated". When she awoke that morning, she had found Felicia lying on her back on the table, head hanging off the edge and masturbating as Harry brutally fucked her mouth, and after she was done, Felicia was calling him 'master'. So little of what she saw was making very much sense to her, especially since she was in the room when he was so worked up, all of that darkness inside of him let out as he brutalized Felicia, but for some reason, he chose to leave her mostly alone and didn't push her the same way. She still didn't understand why or how, and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted the answer.

"We should get you undressed," Harry said as he eased Triss onto the bed, urging her to lie down as he sat over the edge of it, taking a moment to longingly admire Triss's taut body, especially the trim waist that her clothes were custom tailed to emphasize, leading down to a curvy pair of hips that left her with an ass Harry absolutely wanted more of. "You did pretty well out there."

"As a pin cushion, you mean," Triss groaned, settling down onto the bed in too much pain to care about whether or not she could trust Harry. She was just in too much pain to care, and she had more pressing matters to fret about, which was admittedly opening her up to a bad time with whatever Harry had in mind for her, but without any choice in the matter, it was likely better than no treatment at all. Harry's hands settled onto her body, and not helping much with her worries was the way that his fingers brushed down along the skin beneath the hem of her top before he started to ease it up off of her.

"No, in general." Harry eased the clothes off, and while Triss's body wasn't much of a mystery after the night before, his eyes were still drawn to her body, the gorgeous skin unfortunately a little bit marred by the bolt-inflicted wounds she was dealing with. Fortunately, the crossbow ammunition came out easily, the bolts narrow and straight enough to slowly be drawn out, unlike the much more dangerous arrows. "Before everything went poorly, you were doing very well." Up further, he exposed her breasts, and then helped guide her arms up so he could remove her top entirely, fingers trailing from there down her shoulders and toward her breasts. It was expected, but she still let out a little gasp of weary frustration and mild pleasure as he began to fondle her.

"Nngh, you're..." Triss trailed quickly off as she let out a shuddering breath. She was so tired, and the pleasure was oddly welcome, even if she'd spent the night before dripping all over her guest bedroom's floor and fingerfucking herself. "Ah. My wounds, Harry. That's not what you're supposed to be doing right now."

"I know," Harry said, even as he continued to toy with her nipples. "But I'm going to have to clean those wounds out, and that's not going to be comfortable, so I wanted to give you something that would feel better before the stinging started." His work continued steadily, just for a moment longer. The fraction of a dose Ciri had spiked her tea with had long since worn off, but Harry didn't see that as much of a worry; clearly, some part of her was captivated by him, and he knew that he couldn't always rely on Keira shoving potions down peoples' throats before he broke them. This was a good opportunity to practice more fundamental forms of seduction and aggressive sorts of breaking.

But eventually he did let up, only when Triss's breaths were shaky and her jaw trembled. Harry pulled back away from her and went for a washcloth, some water, and then a disinfectant, seemingly alcohol based. Harry wasn't sure what medical advances this world had to offer or what sorts of magical healing there was, as magic worked so different in this world for seemingly anyone but him, but the basics seemed obvious to him. The crossbow wounds in her forearm and her opposing side were both easily accessible from where he was, and he began to bring the soapy cloth to her wound.

Slowly, dried blood was washed off of her skin, revealing the pristine pale beneath as Triss did her best to hold steady and let him work at her with the cloth. His hands moved with purpose, and for a moment, the perversion was on hold, which was a great relief to her. Triss didn't understand Harry in the least, but if nothing else, he seemed to move with careful purpose when it was time to deal with the serious matters. That was a relief, if nothing else. "What was that spell you cast back there?" Triss asked, trying to make small talk as she looked appraisingly into Harry's eyes. There was something conflicted but calm in the green, lacking in that same fearfulness she saw earlier, and it deepened the strange mystery of what was consuming him.

"It's best not to think about it," Harry said, brushing it all off nonchalantly as he finished cleaning the area around the wounds and then the wounds themselves. He opened up the bottle of pure alcohol and brought it to a dry cloth. "Take a deep breath, this is going to sting."

"I've been in fights before, Harry, I know what it feels like to--ugh!" She winced, biting down as the sting hit her. She knew it was coming and that still wasn't fully enough to save her as she gritted her teeth and tried not to buck atop the bed, largely because of how bad her ankles were.

Harry gave the softest and least smug smirk he could possibly muster as he reached for a roll of bandages next and began to wrap her wounds up. Her arm was an easy one, and the one in her side let him fondle her midsection as he went, careful not to wrap up the underside of her breasts as he worked quickly to get her all done back up. Once he had it finished, his hands drifted down next toward her waist, running his fingers along the soft skin, following the trail of her figure down to her lips. "With your arm still hurt and your ankles sprained, we should probably make sure you aren't able to move very much."

"I'll stay in bed," Triss assured Harry. "I just need to not do very much in the process."

"Probably," Harry said. "But it can't hurt to make sure." He drew his wand quickly and said with a clear intent, "Petrificus totalus." Triss fell victim to more of his strange otherworldly magic. Her arms had settled loose at her side, but they quickly snapped into place as he struck her with the spell, her legs both going straight, paralyzing her in place. She was still very much awake and very much aware of what was happening, but suddenly she had much more trouble on her hands, as Harry smiled down at her. "There we go, much better. Keeping still is the best way to guarantee you'll heal up, and now, we can get back to that whole 'pleasure through the pain' thing without risking you agitating your injuries."

Harry knew that Triss was aware of her surroundings, but didn't entirely mind as he began to pull her pants down, fingers running along her hips and her thighs again as he admired her pussy and her legs. Her boots went so that he could do away entirely with her pants, and she was then stripped down to nothing at all. Vulnerable and naked in front of Harry, she was helpless against whatever he wanted, and she was almost sure she knew where this was going.

"You have a wonderful figure," Harry said, hands tracing down her waist and hips a few more times as he admired it. "And you're smart to accentuate your waist, it looks marvelous." Inward his fingers drew, a hand slipping between her legs as they lay straight and forward. He began to rub up and down her slit slowly. She wasn't going anywhere and they both knew it, and that meant he could be patient with her, take his sweet time with her. He wasn't sure pleasure could fully break Triss, but he knew that temptation was a powerful thing, and he had all the time in the world to make her want him. His other hand danced its way up to her breast, toying with it as he began to finger her slowly.

Triss remained still, eyes forced open and staring up as she felt the pleasure work at her weary body. With all of the awful things she'd endured, the pleasure of a loving touch between her legs was a potent and much desired thrill, something she couldn't help but adore as she lay there almost despondent and helpless. She was too receptive to it, and it almost worked as well as the low dose of aphrodisiac she still had no idea she'd been hit with, another devious layer on top of wondering what sorcery he could have been wielding to leave her body and her mind so utterly captivated like this.

Fingers pushed into her pussy steadily, and Harry remained so oddly soft with his touch, as he began to feed his squirming, wriggling digits into her needy slit. Despite his slow speed, there was a consistency to how he started to rock the fingers in and out of her twat. It was relentless, but so patient and loving, which perhaps only made it worse for Triss, lying there paralyzed and treated to the gradual heating up of her body. Her pussy grew wetter, grew needier, and she could do nothing about it as she lay there and received his fingers. She wondered why he was being so gentle, why she wasn't receiving the same aggressive breaking that Felicia had, not out of a longing for it, but out of frustration toward Harry and the strange things he was doing to these witches. There seemed no rhyme or reason to his madness, and the longer her continued to elude her understanding, the more dangerous he was.

Between her red hair and Ciri's appeal to him, Harry had begun to see Triss not quite as his mother or even as a surrogate, but as someone who certainly deserved the sort of respect his mother would have received, and the confusing mess of what she felt only grew more dire as Harry leaned his head in and began to suck on one of her perky nipples as he climbed on top of the naked woman he was fingering, still fully dressed even as his cock begged to be let out. He wasn't going to fuck Triss until she asked him to, wanting to make good on her promise to Ciri and to keep everything proper, and he hoped that before long the temptation would eat away at her all the same.

Once he'd had his fill on sucking on her tits and her pussy felt like it was as soaked as it was going to get, Harry finally pulled away, smiling as he grabbed her hips and rolled her over onto her stomach, her face down in a pillow as Harry reached next for her ass, so full and round, accentuated by her slim waist and a nice set of hips. "Your ass is amazing. I feel that should be mentioned." His fingers gripped both cheeks tightly and began to knead and massage Triss's rear, taking it slow and adoring as he leaned in to plant little kisses onto the small of her back.

The silence was what Harry needed, an emptiness that let him slowly recover from the craziness of the jailbreak earlier. He longed for this sort of slowness, this very same patient calm where he could go step by step without worry of being rushed. Triss couldn't disrupt his flow whether to reject him or to beg him to go faster, and he wanted to savour that opportunity as much as he could as he kept at her ass, working his fingers into the cheeks without pause or end. But there was no way he could stop at only fondling her rear, spreading the cheeks wide and admiring for a moment her pretty pink hole, wrinkled and tight, but not for long. Trailing a finger down the cleft of her ass, Harry gave the same slow and loving treatment he'd shown thus far to using one of the fingers slick with her juices to slowly penetrate her ass.

The pleasure was deeper than it had any right to be, and a frustrated Ciri was driven mad by the frustrations she had to face in realizing she was being this easily played, drawn so quickly and effortlessly into depravity by Harry. It wasn't easy for her to stomach as she lay there petrified, a plaything for the horny and erratic young wizard to toy with as he fingered her ass, but she found herself in no position to do anything about it, enduring whatever his whims guided him to do as she just had to receive it all. It didn't help that her pussy had been ready to go off when he stopped touching it, and now he was taking a fresh start at her ass.

Back and forth his fingers worked, and as he fingerfucked her ass, Harry kneaded the cheeks, slapping playfully at them as he got her closer and closer. "You're not even able to move, but I can still tell when you're about to cum. It's funny; I don't even know how I'm doing it, but I know exactly how close you are." He leaned down, whispering into her ear as he worked her ass over, the paralyzed sorceress utterly at his mercy as he let the words hang in the air, certain there was some dread building until he finally said, "And that means I know you're about to cum," and pulled his hands away.

She was. From nothing more than a finger inside of her ass, Triss was suddenly overwhelmed by an arousal entirely of her own making. Keira's potion had worn off, and now it was her own urges betraying her, not that she knew the difference. And now, she was stuck. Silent and unable to do anything as her body trembled at the edge of orgasm, so ready to lose itself, but instead she was stuck lying there and doing nothing, frustrated more and more with each passing moment by the way Harry was so easily toying with her. She was so frustrated, driven deeper into her own frustrations by the minute, and she didn't know what was coming next but she was all but certain it would only get worse from here.

Harry let Triss linger for a moment like that, let her heated body cool off and her orgasm subside as he took his sweet time with breaking her in. When he was sure she had come down enough, he grabbed hold of her firm cheeks, spreading them slowly wide again. "I saw Ciri doing this to you last night, and I haven't been able to get my mind off of wanting to do it to you since." He smiled wide as he leaned in and began to eat Triss's ass out. Slowly, of course. Steady licks and soft kisses to her puckered entrance, savouring her ass in a way he wouldn't have been able to if he went all out on her. And he was glad, because burying his face into such a lovely ass and enjoying himself with a slow, eager rimming was a rather nice way to go about his evening.

The agonizingly patient and loving tonguing of her ass would have driven Triss into twisting about and shouting out in delight were it not under such circumstances. But here, all she could do was accept it, lying there as she found herself getting her hopes up, begging to herself that Harry would get so worked up by the act of eating her ass out that she would be able to slit her orgasm in under the radar, that she could find some relief for the burning loneliness she had never been more aware of than she had been since Harry arrived. The sexual openness and debauchery as Harry broke and indulged in many lovers all at once may have worried her, but gods if it didn't sound incredible given her dry spell.

With the talent that Harry showed eating out her ass, it was certainly possible. Triss couldn't believe how good it felt, the tongue slithering along her hole, teasing penetration with the very tip of his tongue. It drove her wild, made her heart pound and her head race as she struggled to deal with everything hitting her all at once. She was only going to get worse in her sorry state as the pleasure built up again, and Harry's fingers dug in for the fun, sinking into her cheeks and keeping them spread wide for his delight. The products of orgasm denial were starting to catch up with her too, something she was sure was by design, that he had broken a woman with this before, but keeping that in mind did very, very little to shake the frustrations teeming within her as he set her up for another crash.

"I love your ass," Harry groaned, kissing her hole again and again. "And one day, when you beg me for it, I am going to stuff it full of my cock, and spend all night making it mine. I'm saving Ciri's for a special occasion, and yours is certainly good enough to be held for one too, but at the same time, I think it would be special occasion enough when you profess your love to me." His words sounded like nonsense to Triss, deepening the mystery of what Harry was doing and thinking, how he was living his life in this strange, twisted sort sensibility.

But a new interruption struck instead. An interruption much, much worse as far as Triss was concerned. The door opened wide, and Shani stepped in. "Sorry about the wait, the other two needed a lot of attention," she said, closing the door behind her before turning around to face Triss stiff as a board and prone on the bed with Harry's face buried into her ass. It was so far removed from anything she'd been ready to see and she nearly stumbled back into the door at the sight of it. "Oh! I-I see. I had no idea that--you know what? I think I'll go and--"

"No," Harry said, pulling quickly off of the bed. Shani was stunned into stillness, which let Harry move quickly across the floor to close the space between them. "I've tended to Triss's wounds, and put her in a full body binding spell to keep her still." As he approached, his eyes soaked in their first proper, admiring look at Shani, and he liked what he saw. She may not have cut such a bold silhouette as Triss did, but her red hair drew his attention nonetheless, eyes drifting down to the outline of her breasts in her top, up and down along her body as he advanced upon her. "My name is Harry, by the way."

"Shani," the healer replied, rather sure he knew that by now. She was tense as he approached, a little shaken, but also a little bit thrown off by the sight she'd come in on, by the handsome black-haired wizard advancing upon her. She didn't know what to make of the way he reached a hand out and pushed it first and foremost up against the door to keep her from leaving it. "Erm, you're a wizard, right? Like the others?"

Harry had made promises to Ciri that he would not fuck Triss until she was ready for him, that he would be gentle to her. He'd made no such promises about Shani, and worked up by the lingering excitement bubbling up within him from teasing Triss, who wasn't exactly going anywhere, he took a moment to admire her body as he thought about whether or not he could take some time out of breaking Triss to shatter her. She may not have cut such a bold silhouette as Triss did, but her red hair drew his attention nonetheless, eyes drifting down to the outline of her breasts in her top, up and down along her body as he advanced upon her. He just had a thing for redheads. The fingers of his free hand ran temptingly along her side as he kept tight against her. "Yes, in a sense. But, it's not me I"m very worried about right now. Do you have a past with Triss? You almost sounded smug about her showing up in need of help."

It seemed such a strange direction for a conversation to turn as she was felt up and teased, but as Shani looked at Harry, she found herself unable to keep from telling him what he asked. "We were rivals, in a sense. Had our eyes on the same man, and he ended up choosing her over me in a very roundabout way."

"And you resent her for that." Harry smiled, leaning in close and planting the softest of kisses onto her lips. It was to disarm her, forcing her guard to drop as he went in for the kill, having no desire to be gentle with her, but needing a moment's trickery to lure her down. Shani shivered, confused but falling for it even though those lips had just been up against Triss's ass hole. "I'll be honest with you, Shani. I paralyzed Triss so that I could tease her. You didn't walk in on what you think you did. I have brought her to the verge of orgasm and denied her three times now. But you... You're a very beautiful woman, and not the sort that I would ever want to play such games with."

His touch became heavier, became stronger, and Shani let out a nervous sound as he grabbed her hip and went in for a kiss. She was so torn and confused by what was happening, and let him take her deeper down with his affection. She let him, hands grabbing at his chest not with purpose or an idea in mind, simply an aimless clinging as she found herself smitten and losing to something powerful within her, something ravenous and weak that threatened to consume her. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"If you truly wish to get revenge on Triss for having taken the object of your affections, then I can think of no better way to do so than to have sex right in front of her, can you?" Harry let go of the door, slipping his hand between her legs and pressing tight against her folds. She gasped and shivered, but hardly argued with him in light of what he was saying. It sounded good. Sounded sensible and right in ways that seemed almost too good to be true.

"I..."

But Harry wasn't fucking around. Pulling her off of the door, Harry slipped his fingers into Shani's hair and dragged her over toward Triss. He rolled her petrified body easily over and made Shani look down at her, the healer wincing as his too tight grip twisted a little bit. "Look at her, Shani. Look at the body of the woman who took his heart. She's right here, and she's been aching to cum, but she can't move, can't speak, and only when I dispel the curse will that change. Don't you want to have everything that she can't?" He rubbed aggressively between her legs, feeling her pussy through her pants and trying to whip her up into a merciless sort of frenzy.

Shani's head rolled back as Harry's words dug in deep. It did sound like a delight, didn't it? Being able to enjoy herself right in front of Triss, being as loud and vocal as she wanted to be just to rub it in. She had before her an opportunity to really dig in and terrorize Triss, and nothing truly stood in her way. "Nngh, it--it does sound amazing, but... Harry, why are you doing this?"

Leaning in close, Harry ignored her complaints, pressing up against her back and letting her feel the tent of his large, aching cock just begging to be let out. "She's aware of everything. She'll see your face wracked with pleasure, hear your moans, and watch as I fuck you again and again. Fill your ass and your pussy full of cum until they're dripping. And she can't fight back. Come on, Shani, what is the filthiest thing you can imagine doing to her like this?"

All of the worries Shani had melted quickly away as thoughts filled her mind. Filthy, sexual thoughts of pure indulgence and debauchery that she couldn't shake. Harry's bulge ground up against her ass, and she found the words given up too easily. "I want to sit on her face after my pussy has been filled to the brim with cum," she admitted. "She's passed out so she can't even eat my pussy, but I would just keep it there, grinding against her lips, letting the cum and my juices drip into her mouth, forcing her to taste my pussy."

"Yes, good," Harry groaned, reaching for Shani's hand and guiding it behind her, into his pants and letting her feel his cock. She moaned loudly as her fingers wrapped tightly around his cock, her eyes wide as she realized how thick it was. "It would be so degrading to be lying there, forced to taste it. You would assert yourself as her better in an instant." In turn, he slipped his hands into her pants and began to toy with her bare pussy directly.

The noise Shani let out was one of quivering delight. "Ah! Even better, what if I got fucked right in front of her face? If you were buried inside of me and I shoved my spread pussy right up into her face, and then your cock would grind against her features, your balls would slap her chin, and when I climaxed, it would spray all over her." Her hips began to roll slightly, meeting the rubbing of her pussy with delight as she began to stroke his cock.

"Even better. You're such a filthy little thing, Shani. But I like my girls filthy." With her hand no longer needing to be held there, he reached back up to tug on her hair again. "And I think I should show you the kind of things I do to them."

"You said that you haven't fucked Triss, right? That she would be watching me have you before she did?"

"She hasn't so much as touched my cock before." Harry left out that Triss had played voyeur to his breaking of Felicia the night before; it wasn't an important detail in the grand scheme of things. “You would be showing her what she's missing out on, and degrading her in the process.” Harry couldn't believe how easy it was to appeal to the base desires of others, how effortlessly he tempted a good woman into depravity. But he loved it, craved more of this twisted sort of fun as he kept up the stead rhythm back and forth along her.

The words helped make up Shani's mind. "Then fuck me right here in front of her. I want to make this bitch regret taking Geralt from me."


	7. Triss's Even Longer Night

Harry guided Shani to lean over the table, not quite fully bent onto it, but enough that as Harry revealed her bare breasts, they dangled enticingly over the face of the paralyzed Triss, a potent taunt as Harry worked her pants down next, stripping Shani quickly down to nothing. The redheaded was bared within seconds, Harry almost snarling as he pressed in tight against her, smiling a wicked smile over her shoulder toward Triss. He had wicked intentions, and as he tempted Shani into giving herself to him he felt the darkness rise within him again, an intoxicating and urgent feeling that was made all the worse by the fact that he had worked himself up too much teasing Triss's ass.

His hand seized his cock and guided it forward, slowly at first, then pushing forward with shocking strength as he slammed not into Shani's pussy, but right into her ass, making her yell as shock took her, made her buck and twist in surprise. "Harry!" she yelled out, only to find a hand cupping her breast and another slapping at her rear before he seized her hip. "What are you doing, I wasn't expecting it there, I--"

"If you want this, then you're going to give yourself to me," Harry said, lips lifting up off of his teeth as he spoke, not waiting for her to get with the program as he began to thrust into her perky ass, claiming the nurse harshly from behind. He didn't seem to be very patient, and his approach of getting her to give herself to him was simply to take it for himself and leave her scrambling to meet his terms. Once he fucked her right, she'd give in to it anyway. "That means I own your body, and you offer yourself up to my pleasure however I want you to, understood?'

Shani winced as her ass was stuffed full of thick cock, the wizard's harsh fucking being more intense than she was braced fro, caught off guard by the anal penetration and by his pure force, the bubbling aggression with which he treated her behind. "Yes," she said shakily, in no way certain of anything even as Harry took her, walking a strange and conflicted line. Everything Harry was doing to her felt so good, but his demands and forcefulness were a little more contentious; something buried deep inside of her adored the harshness, his forward and possessive touch, the way he insisted on what he wanted and sought to guide her, and it fought with every more rational part of her mind. "I understand, but..."

"Don't fight it, then. Giving yourself to me will make this all so much better. You not only get to join me in bed every night, and to dominate Triss whenever you'd like, but together, we can both find more power. Power to help you live longer, to stay forever young, forever able to help people." He continued to fondle her breast excitedly, while the other hand reached down to her pussy, rubbing quickly at it and drawing a gasp from Shani's lips as he worked her over. "I can give you all of that, Shani. The chance to help, the strength and good health needed to carry on your mission and tend to the ill for longer than you could on your own."

Shani moaned as she pressed back against Harry, his words sounding good, almost too good to be true, but that wasn't enough to keep the ravenous voices within her from speaking up, from urging her to take his deal and accept his help, to give in to promises of lust and powerful. Her breath hitched and she found herself burning up as the steady, quick fucking of her ass left her decision making process as compromised as it could have ever possibly been, her head spinning and throbbing with indecision as the only certainty she could focus on was the pleasure surging across her body, the needy throb of pleasure that left her twisting nervously around a deep craving. Her bottom lip trembled and something hungry within her seemed more than willing to abandon everything sensible for the sake of pleasure.

Harry didn't need an answer as he steadily fucked the redhead's firm ass, letting the way she steadily grew louder speak for itself. He was merciless in how he fucked her, the steady and harsh way that he took her body, not yet being too rough with her or introducing all of the possessive means of 'discipline' that would soon be blowing her mind. Just a good, steady round of anal that left her growing louder as he made his point very clear. Harry couldn't think to do anything other than simply go all out on her perky behind, knowing that in time she would bend to his will; they all did. Shani wasn't even a witch, and he doubted that she could have contended with the magic he wielded, the power that overwhelmed the wills of much stronger women who had tapped into forces that required a certain mental fortitude. What chance could Shani have held?

Fingers curled into the moaning redhead's pussy, left her leaning further over the table, gasping out in delight as Harry continued to fuck her. The steady, almost primal beat that he took her by was wearing her down faster, leaving her frayed and coming undone with ease. It certainly helped that she was staring down at Triss the whole time, a woman she assumed to be her romantic rival, paralyzed and left to stare up at Shani, who was now on the receiving end of Harry's affection while Triss was left wanting. Every moan she let out felt like a victory over her, and the more she looked at the witch, the more his words dug into her mind and the more his temptation became so much more intense than the pure sexual thrill of being able to hold something over Triss.

It was with Shani's orgasm that everything took a sinister turn, the redhead yelling as her body surged with sudden sensation, and she wasn't even the least bit ready for what she felt. It caught her by surprise, Harry even biting down on her neck as the fingers pushed deep into her pussy, and something just snapped inside of her. "Have me," she panted, pressing back against his cock as he continued to pound her through her orgasm. "Give me everything you've promised, and you can have me." She panted, shuddering and twisting about as the searing pleasure burned hot across her vision, and just as her orgasm began to subside, Harry slammed forward, and she found her weary, momentarily breathless body thrilled by a sudden rush of cum flooding into her ass. Hot, thick, and marking her utterly as his.

"Everything and more," Harry said, reaching up and tenderly stroking her hair for a moment before he pulled her head sharply back and seized her lips with a possessive kiss. "Power. Sex. Triss. Longevity. All of it. Now climb onto the table and lie on top of Triss for me. I think it's time we begin to show her what a woman scorned is capable of." He withdrew his cock form her ass and smiling, giving it a harsh slap as his cum dripped from the hole. He knew he was right where he wanted to be now, with Shani giving herself up to him and both of them primed now to turn their attention toward Triss. He was going to use his easily broken medic to further torment Triss, getting in two breakings for the price of one.

Shani all too readily climbed up onto Triss, pressing down against the redhead and letting the warmth of their naked bodies meet, knowing that only one of them could actually capitalize on the bubbling needs that were surely effecting both of them. Triss was powerless to do anything, helpless against the efforts put toward driving her mad with lust, and Shani was all too happy to indulge in whatever he had in mind as long as it meant the undoing of Triss Merigold.

"Now then," Harry said, giving Shani's ass another swat. "I can take your pussy right on top of Triss, or I can let you suck my cock right in front of her face. Which would you rather start with?"

"Fuck my mouth," Shani purred, biting her lip as she watched Harry circle around the exam table. "But climb onto hers first and rest your balls on her face while I do."

"I like the way you think." The fact that Shani didn't need any prodding at all to let out her vengeful side left Harry all too happy; discovering that the medic was hardly just talk. He climbed onto the table, straddling Triss's face and resting his heavy, plump nuts right there onto her nose and her lips, ensuring that every breath she took in was heavy with his scent as his knees steadied on either side of her head. His fingers tangled into Shani's hair, gripping it firmly as he guided her lips toward his aching cock head, which dripped with pre that trickled down and onto Triss's chin. "Let's make it extra dirty, then. Loud, sloppy, and so wet that it drips all over her."

"You think even better than I do," Shani said, happily licking at the cock that had just pounded her ass, giving it a few lips before parting her lips and letting him take her mouth. And Harry did exactly that, guiding her head down his cock as he took a moment to be slow with her, letting her discover it steadily as he watched her, measuring how well she handled his girth before deciding that he really couldn't wait; the adorable, red-haired medic needed her pretty face fucked, and he wasn't in any mood to be gentle or subtle about it as he slammed her down, claiming her throat effortlessly and not wasting another second on what he sought.

Harry had spent enough time teasing Triss that a single round of anal wasn't going to calm his aggressions, and as he fed into it with a quick and increasingly intense fucking of Shani's face, Harry was running a very distinct risk of not coming down from his high for quite some time. Each vicious round of pure debauchery fed worse and worse into the darkness within Harry, and he didn't fight it in the least, giving in each time to his hunger for power and adoration, making a follower of each woman he came across, shattering their minds and leaving them devoted to him. And Shani was no exception, given a harsh, powerful facefucking as his fingers tightened and twisted into her hair, which served as his handle for how he guided her head.

It was impossible for Shani not to get noisy as Harry drove his cock down her gullet, making her choke and gag around his shaft. The tugging on her head eased her to move her head up and down, forced to take his cock deep and fast, given a rough pace and no time to get used to it or find any sane, sensible ground to steady herself out with. But she didn't care, suddenly overcome by a bubbling excitement at the rough treatment, part and parcel of the intense domination that Harry was subjecting her to. She didn't need much to break, just promises and pleasure, the raw sight of a man pushing her body to its limits for his own needs. She answered well to that kind of dominance, to the harsh and intense throb of power and delight that came from submitting to someone powerful and assertive.

The steadily, rhythmic gagging noises filled the room as Harry thrust up sightly into her mouth, not doing too much of the motion himself, but wanting to make sure that as he claimed Shani's throat, his balls were rubbing against Triss's face. He didn't pay much mind to her, knowing that the warm, red-haired, wide-hipped woman was a distraction at best, and that his efforts on Shani were all he could do to tempt her further. He'd worked Triss up enough that where the payoff should have come, fucking another woman atop her instead would be as good a push as he could have provided, dancing around his promise to Ciri and not actually properly fucking her. Confident that he could bide his time with her, he focused instead on Shani, and on the delights of her mouth and her throat.

Drool dripped from Shani's lips as she took her facefucking with pride, making little secret of how much she was loving everything being done to her by Harry. It didn't take very much at all for her to find herself on board with whatever wicked things he had in mind as she rubbed her body against Triss's, finding a certain delight in doing so that she knew Triss would never see in turn as she lay helpless on the table and unable to capitalize like she would soon be able to. It was part of why she didn't complain about the mess Harry was making of her, didn't fight the overload of saliva filling her mouth and the way his cock passing back and forth past her lips helped urge the spit out. She got as messy as she wanted, knowing that it would either drip directly down onto Triss, or run along Harry's cock, down his balls and onto her face from there.

"Enjoy worshiping every inch of my cock," Harry said happily, licking his lips as he looked down at Shani, saw the delight in her eyes and the unrepentant sloppiness of what she was doing as he gave her a rough, drooly facefuck to savour. "Triss, can you hear how deep I am into Shani's throat right now? She's gagging all over it, struggling to fit it all in, but her eyes look so happy, and I'm damn sure you can hear the way she's moaning. It's such a shame that you can't experience any of this yourself, because she looks like she's having the time of her life right now. Aren't you, Shani?"

Moans bubbled up in return as Shani took it all, happily guided by the grip in her hair, relishing in the pain and the sloppiness, slurping on the cock as she let things get as unchained and wild as he wanted. She was along for the ride no matter where it went, so amazed by the depravity surging up through them, the pure delight that came from utter indulgence of everything wrong and twisted. She hadn't even given second thought to giving in, offered herself up to a stranger and let him take her with the promise of what he would bring, and even now, she didn't hesitate or regret that, rubbing her sopping wet pussy against Triss's thigh and letting him claim her viciously.

Harry drew Shani's head sharply back, easing her out of his mouth as he let go of one side of her head to grab his cock, bringing her back in and slapping his slimy shaft down on her face as he lost himself. "Mine," he snarled, his green eyes flashing dark for a moment as his cock twitched and he lost himself, marking the redhead with a massive facial. She moaned as she stared up at him, reverent of his power as thick shots of cum spewed onto her face, streaking across her smile. She accepted it happily, letting him make a mess of her as she panted and shivered, loving the sensation of being marked as his. She rubbed her face against his cock and kissed the slick shaft as she was held against it for just a moment longer, before Harry groaned and stumbled back off of the table and off of Triss's face.

"Thank you," she panted, staring up with a lurid smile at Harry as she reached fingers over to her face, toying with the cum before she licked it off of her fingers. She pushed a lot into her mouth, moaning as her eyes closed and she savoured the heavy taste, before spitting it down onto Triss's face. "You're never going to steal another man from me again, whore," she snarled, spitting again onto Triss, this one much less cummy, but her point made all the same. "Bring your cock over here, Harry, please."

The sight of Shani's inner darkness swelling up as a vengeful and aggressive woman scorned rose from beneath the medic's steady act left Harry's cock throbbing in delight. She may not have been a witch, but she had something fierce in her, and it was something he adored. More than happily, he stepped up, his cock hanging over Triss's face and within Shani's reach. "Do whatever you want to do with it," he said happily.

Shani began to slap the slimy, saliva-coated member down onto Triss's face, cockslapping her excitedly as she exerted a twisted sort of dominance. She was hardly in control of the situation, Harry calling all of the shots and clearly owning her now, but all that mattered to her was that she remained dominant over Triss specifically. "Do you feel that, slut?" she snarled, grinding her pussy hotter and harder against Triss's thigh, needily rubbing herself faster toward orgasm as she took great joy in being able to punish Triss and get off doing it. "That big, throbbing cock you're too much of a stuck-up bitch to admit you want? Well it's mine now. I got it first, and I'm going to let it fuck each of my holes again and again, and you're going to have to watch. Is this worth stealing my man now, tramp? Lying there while I have all the fun?" She slapped and smeared the cock all over Triss's face, giving it a few strokes to wring his cock of a little pre that dripped into her hair, all the while leaving streaks of saliva along her fair skin.

Harry stared down in glee at the beast awakening within Shani. There'd been no drugs, no hours of bondage and orgasm denial. Just her own inner desires bubbling violently up as he promised to feed into them, discovering to his delight that some people were perhaps too easy to break down if he knew how to play them properly. "I want to fuck you so hard right now," he confessed as Shani continued to toy with his cock and use it to abuse Triss. "You're so dirty, so assertive. I love a woman who isn't afraid to go for some vengeance to get what she wants."

"Soon, I promise," Shani said, moaning and sucking in a harsh breath as she rubbed more feverishly against Triss's thigh, so close to release. She continued to swat the cock down, licking her lips and sometimes even going in to kiss along the cock, just to show her adoration for Harry and the fact that Triss couldn't do it in turn. All of the excitement lighting her up left her with a craven need to dominate and to control, letting out all of the wicked, gleeful sounds left within her as she brought herself to completion atop Triss, yelling in delight as her pussy gushed all over Triss's thigh. "Nngh, yes! Finally, you're good for something, even if it's just being something warm for me to rub my pussy onto. Oh well, it's the closest you'll ever have to having as good a pussy as I do, so you shouldn't be too mad about it." She spat onto Triss again and finally looked up to Harry. "Now then. Please, fuck me right on top of this bitch, and make me scream for it. You own my pussy now, so come and claim it."

Listening to everything he loved to hear, Harry could not have been more excited to circle around the table, climbing onto it as Shani shifted herself into a better position on all fours above Triss, her dripping, pink pussy so fresh and ripe for his taking, her ass still leaking with his cum, everything about her so primed and ready. Harry couldn't hold back in light of all of this, gladly grabbing hold of her hips and guiding his twitching shaft up to her entrance. "Who am I, Shani?" he asked sternly, leaving his tip right at the cusp of claiming her folds, waiting eagerly for the answer he sought, for the validation he craved. "Who am I?"

"My master!" she cried out, and was rewarded for her loyalty and her submission with Harry's cock shunting into her needy cunt. She yelled in pure bliss as he took her, one hand releasing her hip only so that he could grab her hair, fingers once more running through the silken red locks before he pulled her head sharply back, and this time, she responded to the pain more noisily and excitedly than ever before. She craved it now, loved the dominance that Harry was showing, the rough and careless hunger with which he moved. Shani was more and more happy to submit to Harry with each passing second as his rough, aggressive domination left something deep and throbbing within her.

Harry smiled wide as he heard her call him her master, everything he craved to hear from someone he was pushing to her limits. With his cock sheathed inside of her pussy there was no question about how devoted she now was to him as he more than gladly started to fuck her, holding her hip tightly as he got thrusting, his grip in her hair letting him pull her head far back, making her cry out and shiver in delight as he asserted his raw control over her. "Yes, I am your master," he said, "And you're a wonderful, well behaved little slut for me to toy with. I promise, Shani, you'll have everything you want and more. I reward my girls very well for their service, and you've already proven your loyalty to me long before you had to."

Letting out the most brazen of moans as she was fucked hard and fast, Shani savoured Harry's size, the long, thick cock plundering her cock and relentlessly. His words were so stern and intimidating, but she found herself liking it that way, adoring the direction and the guidance that followed as he took to giving her what she craved. It was a craving he had instilled in her, sure, but it was nonetheless something that threatened to consume her. "And I will be do everything I can to become one of your favorites," Shani moaned, not realizing how many women currently in her home were part of Harry's harem, or how many more she hadn't even seen yet. But she would rise up to the top of those ranks; she had to. "So please, fuck me. You've taken every last hole, so cum in my pussy, fill it up with load after load, and then let me press it right up against Triss's smug lips."

"Yes," Harry groaned, loving the fire that Shani showed, the way that she gave in to him and to his darkness. "I'll pump your pussy full," he groaned, squeezing her hip and giving another harsh tug to her hair. "Cum in you until it's leaking out constantly and won't stop. And then you can make everything run down and onto her lips, I promise." His lips were broad with a wicked smile as he ploughed Shani harder and faster by the second, loving the thrill of power in his hands and the opportunity to really lay into her with some harsh fervor as he worked his hips back and forth. Shani was so ready for him, and he couldn't pass up an opportunity this ripe.

As the hand in her hair eased up, Shani could look down at Triss, moaning and laughing in excitement as she said, "Do you see me now, slut? How hard master is fucking me? I'm sure you can feel it, and it's all mine. You understand, slut? Master's cock belongs to me, and I'm going to enjoy it again and again. You had your chance, and now you have no choice but to lie there while I have my fun on top of you, and there's nothing you can do about it. I"m going to have all of the fun, and you're just going to be left to suffer." She licked her lips, staring down into Triss's eyes, unsure how conscious the witch was, but wanting her to see the excitement in her eyes.

The answer was that Triss was very conscious, frozen and silent as she may have been through all of it. She couldn't move amid Harry's descent onto Shani, a woman she had held no ill will toward despite her strange and decisively unfair hatred of Triss. But that lack of ill will had maybe been tested by her horrible demeanour, and then even further still by the way that she had decided to use her chance for sex as a weapon, although she still wouldn't have wanted Shani to fall into Harry's clutches. But then had come the balls on her face, all the drooling and spitting and cockslapping that left Triss resenting her quite deeply, and meant that Shani was most definitely within Harry's grasp. Even now she taunted Triss, and all the redhead do was lie there and deny the fact that her soaking wet pussy was leaking all over her thighs and that in her frustrated lust and stasis, she was beginning to hunger for Harry's cock too.

But it was impossible to fight. She didn't really have anything else to do and her thoughts wouldn't tug away from the issue; she was getting unbearably turned on to the sight of Harry ploughing Shani like an animal on top of her, and she was starting to crave him too, if only to allay her burning needs. The temptation wasn't easing up, and she couldn't help but admit that it sounded good, and that every second she spent watching Shani in the throes of bliss was leaving her deeply jealous.

Harry grunted as he came, not even warning Shani about his impending orgasm as he just slammed into her, left her yelling in shock as his cock erupted and all of the hot, sticky, warm cum flooded into her needy hole, left her trembling and shivering about in raw delight. But Shani wasn't very far behind him herself, yelling in glee as She was driven over the edge by the gooey spunk filling her. She squirted all over Triss's lap and her stomach as she came, biting her lip and yelling, "More, master! Give me more cum. All of it, just for me!'

The magic words left Harry snarling like a predator, grabbing hold of Shani and pushing her forward, driving her to kneel down right in front of Triss's face as her juices mingled with Harry's cum and dripped down onto the tip of the redhead's nose. He then leaned Shani forward, using his hold in her hair to keep her from falling forward off of the table as he started to fuck her again, this time low and dirty as he fed into the fantasy Shani had confessed to him earlier; to be fucked right in front of Triss's face, so close that his cock was rubbing against Triss's face as he fucked her, his balls slapping against her chin in the process. "You'll get all of it," Harry said gladly. "It's a price worth paying to make you my bitch."

"Nngh, yes!" Shani was in paradise, arms reaching out to brace against the wall, something she had to lean to do, but it was all worth it as she got her dream come true. "I might be your bitch, but Triss is even lower than I am, right?"

"You're my fucktoy, but right now, Triss isn't even getting that. You're getting a big, fat cock pounding you every way you want it, and she's stuck lying there feeling all of our fun. She's being punished, but you're a very well behaved fucktoy Shani, and as long as you stay that way, you won't ever have to worry about being punished like she is." Harry adored this position, and would have pushed Shani into it even if she hadn't mentioned it herself. It was humiliating and agonizing all at once, Triss not only unable to stop from having the hard, sloppy fuck session rubbing up against her face, but also shown what she wasn't allowed to have, denied what he had built her up to crave. He'd done this to the Ladies of the Wood before, although this time, even if he wasn't having his balls sucked on, he was enjoying something filthier than that; inspiring pure sexual agony in Triss Merigold.

Triss wasn't sure where her breaking point was, but she knew that it had no hope of surviving against this. Everything was working so harshly against her and she had no hope of fighting it, driven up the wall by all of the sinister inner workings of her desires, by everything twisted and wrong with the temptations bubbling up inside of her. She was forced into a position of utter lowliness, a toy for them to mock and degrade, and as much as Harry was showing Triss every reason in the world not to trust him, as if the last night's breaking of Felicia hadn't proven ample reason enough, more than a little bit inside of her was craving submission, craving him. Wanting his cock and everything that came with it. She needed him on a level too depraved for her to be willing to admit, lusting with a deep and hot obsession after the pleasure she had been built up to beg for and then denied.

"I'll be the most behaved slut you've ever had!" All Shani felt through every hot second of getting fucked raw was pure exhilaration as she howled in bliss, head pulled back sharply, her breast fondled as Harry groped her eagerly. She was being rewarded for her service, given everything she craved and lusted after for being the good girl he knew she could be. Felicia was a mere mortal, but even then the ease with which Harry had taken her was startling, the woman giving in utterly to his appetites without a second of hesitation or worry, just going all out on her aching, needy body and driving her mad with pleasure, where beneath her, Triss was being driven mad with its denial.

Relishing in his twisted humiliation of the stubborn redhead, Harry kept up the aggression on Shani's pussy. The fact that he was able to so expertly punish Triss for this left his cock aching, left him with all sorts of pent up aggression he wished he could lay onto the witch, as if it wasn't enough to be grinding his cock and the creampied pussy he had spread open on her face, or that his balls were slapping against her chin, covered in another woman's spit. "I'm going to fuck you raw," he groaned. "Fuck you until your pussy is as red as your hair. You're mine now, and you're going to keep serving me until I'm satisfied, understood?" He pulled harshly on her hair.

"Of course, master!"

"Then scream my name!"

Shani had never felt submission like this before. Harry didn't seem to only be asking for her body, but demanding her soul, craving everything within her as he took her harshly. She couldn't help but love every throbbing second of being his, looking forward to a life in utter surrender to his hungers, every last dark and depraved desire bubbling up within him. What little uncertainty she'd shown in the beginning was gone now as she screamed his name loudly, head pulled back hard enough to leave her howling in agonized bliss as her orgasm struck and she found herself convulsing and twisting atop Triss's face, her gushing pussy squirting her nectar all over the redhead's face, and she wasn't the least bit sorry about that.

Harry delighted in the tightness, in the submission, in the way she swore herself to him with every word she said and every needy press back against his hips. As she climaxed, the greedy tightening around his cock drove him in turn over the edge, made Harry groan as he slammed balls deep into her one last time and hit her already creampied pussy with another hot load, leaving Shani to shudder and whine as pure bliss and satisfaction ran through her. "Good girl," he said happily, releasing her hair and running his hand down her back almost gently and lovingly. He pulled back, and almost immediately, cum began to drop from the gaping pussy and down onto Triss's face. "Now, you can have your reward. Turn around and straddle Triss's face."

Shani gladly did just that, surprised to find Harry rising, standing up on the examination table and proudly presenting his cock to the faithful redhead. "You're still hard," she marveled. "Master, I've given you four orgasms, but you're still going." Her mound pushed down against Triss's lips, thighs clenching on either side of her head, and as she started to grind slowly, her hand reached out to curl her fingers around his cock. "I've never seen a man with your stamina before. But I promise, I'll do my utmost to leave you satisfied." Her hand started to rock back and forth quickly along his cock as she leaned forward and took his head into her mouth.

The sight of a beautiful woman gladly sucking his cock always left Harry happy. As much as he loved facefucking his girls, the sight of them in reverent, self-sufficient worship of his shaft was something special, the way they threw themselves into the act so eagerly and didn't hold back for anything. Shani was doing this all on her own, showing her devotion to Harry with the sloppy reverence of his dick that left him to merely stand there and appreciate the pleasure, the doe-eyed desperation that drove her need to pleasure him. She could not have been more ready to give him everything he wanted, and Harry could appreciate the obedience of a woman like him.

Back and forth her head bobbed, and Shani found herself sinking into an almost hypnotic sway as she gave his cock the rightful attention it so greatly deserved. She wasn't the least bit hesitant about giving him what he asked for as she rubbed her pussy against Triss's pussy, cum dripping out of her needy hole and down into the open mouth of the paralyzed woman, forcing her to taste the cum of the man she denied and the quim of the woman she stole a lover from. Even if Triss was brought into the fold, Shani didn't doubt that she could would be allowed to dominate her, and that she could continue getting every last bit of vengeance upon her. The thought excited her more than it should have, and it left her happily working Harry's cock over, sucking it down deeper as she treasured the position she was in.

And then there was Triss, lying there frozen in place, forced to stare at the perky ass bouncing in her face as the creampied twat rubbed against her mouth. She could feel all of it, tasting the lusty mixture and forced to let it pool into her mouth. The helplessness was crushing as she lay there, feeling the lust burn hotter across her body as the taste of Harry's cum lit her tongue up. She couldn't help herself, driven by a need too powerful to resist, something crossing her body that she couldn't control. She just wanted. Some part of her mind, begging for rationality, tried to tell her that maybe if she partially gave in, did so in a way that wouldn't involve being outright broken, she could somehow try to turn Harry away from his darker urges, whatever sick otherworldly magic periodically took control of him. It wasn't a strong sense, but it was enough to help her out.

As much as Harry wanted to let Shani take the reins it was impossible not to grab at her soft hair and tug, not dictating the pace, but just making sure she knew who she belonged to. Not that Shani minded, loving the pain and going faster all of her own accord, sloppily sucking his cock down and giving him everything she could. She wasn't wasting any time with Triss, the bubbling need welling up inside of her proving better than she could have ever hoped it would be. She didn't slow down for anything, giving herself wholly to this depravity as she felt herself inch closer and closer, until finally she'd hit her limit, left moaning around Harry's cock as rubbing up against a passive Triss brought her to orgasm, left her gasping in delight as her own body perhaps began to lose steam and composure. She wasn't ready for how good it felt, for much intense everything shuddering across her burned.

The moaning rumbling around Harry's cock left him gasping in delight as he pulled back a bit, letting his head rest at her lips so that he could fill her mouth with cum, waiting until it was bursting out the corner of her mouth before he pulled back and finished the rest on his face. "You have earned everything you ask me for," he groaned, loving the shamelessness on display as he stared at Shani, who received another massive facial, another hot load of cum across her pretty features.

"Right now, I mostly just need a break," Shani whined, and as Harry pulled back, she slumped forward on top of Triss in what would have been the sixty nine position if she weren't out of breath and Triss weren't immobilized.

"It's okay, take your time," he said happily. Harry smiled as he stepped away, admiring the mess he'd made of Shani. Considering she'd gotten off twice from rubbing up on Triss, he figured she deserved a little break, and he could always climb up behind her and fuck her ass while he pushed her harder into Triss's face, but before he could think about how long her break ought to be, the door flew open, and there in a cloak and hastily thrown together rags stood the still very curvy, very youthful Weavess.

"Master!" she panted. "I have news for you! We have captured another witch of the Lodge, one who came looking for Cirilla. She was accompanied by a second, but that one escaped. The first one, however, we have with us. My sisters and Tamara broke her, drew her name from her lips; Fringilla Vigo. Her former companion is Yennefer of Vengerberg, and right now, Fringilla awaits your touch and your breaking, when you deign the time to return to us."

Harry didn't recognize much in the way of the first name, but he knew the second name rather well through Ciri, and it intrigued him. "Thank you very much, Weavess," he said, smiling as he took the transformation-locked Lady of the Wood in for a loving kiss. "You have done very well to capture her. I still have matters to attend to here and more witches who need my touch."

"Of course, master," she said, lovingly pressing into his body, finding him naked and clearly in the aftermath of a scene of raw lust made only more peculiar for the fact his cock was still rock hard. "Maybe I could have reward for our success?'

It was hardly an unexpected request, and one Harry figured would give a moment's rest to Shani. He gladly dragged the curvy, red-haired witch down to the floor, tearing away her clothes to expose her lovely form before slamming into her pussy. As her back arched, he seized one of her plump breasts and took the nipple into his mouth, sucking hungrily on it as he relished in the chance to once more enjoy the treat of a woman he'd broken and then left behind. Her pussy was extra tight and her moans were more desperate for her longing; she'd been trapped in an orgy with her sisters and Tamara, but Harry's cock was something they could never give her.

And through it all, Triss lay there, pinned beneath a half-conscious Shani who ground her pussy up against her lips, cum dripping into her mouth. She swallowed it, an act of submission and shame that left little mystery to what was coming next, as she heard the danger that Fringilla was in, the fact that Yennefer was involved, and that so many things were clearly wrong. But those thoughts, pertinent and urgent as they were, became lost amid the sounds of bliss, the moans of a woman she'd never heard before left screaming in delight as Harry fucked her like an animal on the floor. She couldn't see it, but she could hear the sounds; the fleshy impact, the thudding against the floor, the writhing. And all she could do was lie there and listen to the soundtrack of her own maddening lust.  
********************************  
Long into the night, Harry had taken to fucking Weavess and Shani, enjoying the pair of redheads as he left the other girls to indulge in each others' bodies without him; Weavess deserved a reward, and Shani deserved her night of bliss. He'd been so caught up in it all that he hadn't bothered to lift the petrification curse off of Triss. It would have worn off eventually by itself, and Harry had put it long out of mind, until the next morning, when he awoke to a tongue dragging along his cock, something that seemed so familiar to him he almost didn't question it. But with warmth on either side of his body, two spent and sleeping women passively enjoying his touch while they dozed, it couldn't have been Weavess or Shani. He expected it was Ciri out of the other three as he opened his eyes slowly, ready to say something to his first love, when he gasped.

Down between his legs, Triss licked her way up Harry's massive cock, reaching the head before saying with a pleading, ragged breath, "I need you to fuck me."


	8. Triss's Cathartic Moment

Triss's breath was ragged and needy as she lay on her stomach, face between Harry's legs, her tongue lapping up and down his cock as she stared at him, desperate and burning up hotter with each passing moment. "Pleas,e" she whined, one hand underneath her body, down between her legs and rubbing at her own desperate pussy as she dripped all over the bed. "Please!" she said again, hotter this time, head rolling back as she felt the burn within her. "Fuck me."

Triss's breath was ragged and needy as she lay on her stomach, face between Harry's legs, her tongue lapping up and down his cock as she stared at him, desperate and burning up hotter with each passing moment. "Please," she whined, one hand underneath her body, down between her legs and rubbing at her own desperate pussy as she dripped all over the bed. "Please!" she said again, hotter this time, head rolling back as she felt the burn within her. "Fuck me."

"I knew you'd come around," Harry said, as the sight before him woke him right up. Triss looked completely desperate, her hair messy, her gaze burning and consumed by a night of denial and torment. He had broken Triss through completely mental factors, letting the ball get rolling with his teasing and his eating of her ass followed by a harsh denial of everything else, leaving her to bear audience to what he did to Shani and Weavess all night. Occasionally he and Shani would do something to Triss's body again, Harry fucking the medic as she lay atop Triss, or having Shani jerk Harry off onto her chest and then "finger paint" with the cum along her body. But never touching her, never giving her relief. And now, those cruelties had paid off, and Triss was right where Harry wanted her.

"I can't help myself," Triss said, even as she held onto Harry's cock, kissing it all over, even if it tasted of a night of frantic sex with two women whom he had taken it to every which way more times than she could have counted in her paralyzed, lusty state. "Never before has anyone left me so desperate. Harry, fuck me, please."

"First, I'm going to need to hear you promise to be mine," Harry said, folding his hands behind his head as he leaned back. The conversation was starting to rouse the two women at either side of him, and the fact that he was now in bed with three very beautiful redheads was not lost on him. With two fully broken in and one verging on it, he knew his morning was about to become nothing short of amazing. "You have a lot of competition, and if you're not as devoted as the others, then what reason do I have? So please Triss, do go on."

"Mm, good morning, master," both redheads purred as they awoke, pressing kisses into Harry's cheeks before turning to look at Triss. Shani in particular stared onward with glee, hoping that even if she gave in, that Harry would let her continue to abuse and dominate her so harshly. If she was still above Triss, then she didn't much care what circumstances followed, she was right where she wanted to be.

It felt like a blow to her pride to have to say it, but Triss wasn't sure that she had much pride left. Two nights in a row had been devoted to the cruel seduction of her, from the open fucking in front of her and the 'offer', to Harry's body bind curse and the things he did to her when she was immobile. There was little dignity left to her now as she woke him up with kisses to his cock, and as she felt the final push against her ego and against everything sensible, she found that it only took the gentlest of pushes to drive her to give in. "I crave your cock, Harry. I can't believe I'm saying this, but the past two nights have made me lust for a man like I never have before, and I need you like I can hardly put into words. Please, take me, make me yours. Fuck me as hard as you fucked these other two all night, and let me be one of your lovers. Nothing could make me happier."

On some level, she was still herself, not drugged or completely shattered. And she was hoping that she could use that to her advantage, that somehow, from within, she could deal with the darkness inside of Harry, the cruel monster bubbling up every time he sought to destroy a woman's will. It was worrisome, and any hope she may have had in fixing him lay in giving in while she still had something left. And nothing had made it more obvious that he would not be gentle than the things he'd done to her last night. That was her justification for it, at least, and she was sticking to it.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear," Harry said, reaching down to run his fingers slowly through her hair as the other women watched. "But before I give you the gift of my cock fucking you like you've never been fucked before, I think you need to earn it, don't you?" He smiled widely as he guided her head up to the tip of his dick and waited. "If you really are devoted to me like my lovers are, then you'll do as they do, and fuck your face on my cock. Sloppy, careless, and entirely for my pleasure, but you'll learn to love doing things that are for my pleasure, won't you?" His eyes flashed with a glimmer of roiling, oily darkness as he stared down at her.

The darkness terrified Triss, but not like it used to. She didn't see worry or the dark threat of a warlock whose power was spiraling out of control almost as fast as his mind was. She saw power. Dominance. Someone who wanted her to submit, and in her state of utter desperation, her will wasn't strong enough to fight it. She pressed forward, opening her mouth wide and taking his cock into her mouth as she made good on his demand, giving him what he asked of her with the knowledge that she was about to do herself in with utter finality. But that didn't stop her, as she fit the fat head of his cock into her mouth, not entirely sure how she was going to so recklessly tend to such an endowed cock like he wanted her to, but knowing she had little choice; she needed him a lot more than she needed to breathe, she decided.

Taking it down, she felt the struggle immediately, shivering and gagging as she felt him press to the back of her throat. She'd taken cocks deep down before, of course. But never ones like this, never ones so thick or where there was so much left still out of her mouth, let alone the combination of both. Her eyes shut tightly as she sputtered and shivered, forcing more cock down, out of her element but determined, her fingers gripping Harry's base tightly as she tried to force herself further down still.

"Shani," Harry said, leaning in to kiss the medic. "Why don't you help Triss learn how to handle my cock? I don't think she's able to fit it all down yet, but a more experienced and loyal girl can show her the way."

"Of course, master." Shani pulled up happily out of her place, licking her lips as she straddled Triss's back, smiling as she grabbed the disheveled red locks, gripping it tightly and twisting her hold in it a little bit as she said, "Here, let me help you learn how to suck his cock properly. Fortunately, I've managed to suck master's cock all the way down, so I'm just the right girl to help you." She pressed her wet, bare twat down onto Triss's upper back as she did so, moaning as she started to guide Triss into a harsh and relentless facefuck, no love lost between the two of them as she took the opportunity to get harsh and extreme with her.

Leaning back happily, Harry held Weavess close, as the rejuvenated witch pressed kisses into Harry's neck, licking up along his jaw as her eyes stared out the corner of her vision toward Triss. This was exactly what he had craved, the heated competition and contentious relationship between Triss and Shani only growing hotter and more intense now that Triss was giving herself in. He could have let her struggle to learn how to suck his cock, but this was much more excited to him, and he sat there with a cruel disposition and an excited stare. "That's very good. Thank you, Shani, you are such a well behaved girl." He rather firmly caressed Triss's cheek with his thumb, smirking as he said, "And you're doing well so far too, Triss. It's okay, just relax your throat, and you won't choke as much on it."s

Staring up with defeat in her eyes, Triss didn't even move as Shani sat on her, grinding her pussy up and down her back as she dominated her once more, now able to actually move and control her as she guided her up and down the cock brutally. It was the fastest blowjob she had ever given, and the rapid up and down was more than she could handle, leaving her shivering and whining amid the choking sounds that continued to bubble up from her throat. Drool ran down Harry's cock, and she found herself struggling for air a little bit, gasping for it every time Shani pulled her up high enough to give her a clear path down, but that wasn't as often as she would have liked and Shani was incredibly unpredictable about the pace and the general depth of things to help keep her off of her game.

"You should get her onto her knees, master," Shani suggested, eyes wide with excitement as she pulled Triss's head all the way up, making her gasp for air before she shoved her face down into Harry's balls, trying to smother her on the plump sac. "How can she properly learn obedience on her stomach like this?" She dragged Triss off of the bed entirely, taking the reigns with zeal.

Curious to see what Shani had in mind, he nodded, rolling out of bed and leaving Weavess behind as he stood there curiously. "How are you taking it so far, Triss?"

Her hair was messier than ever, she was gasping for air like it was a limited resource around her, and strands of drool wavered and lingered on her chin as she stared up at Harry and wheezed out a sarcastic, shuddering, "Just fine," to him. Her eyes looked a little bit glassy, like she wasn't as in reality as she should have been, but that wasn't going to stop Shani.

"Back down you go," she said, shoving Triss's head right onto Harry's cock once more, but this time, she didn't use a fistful of hair, she used her pelvis, pushing her pussy right up against the back of Triss's head and shoving it forward, an even more degrading and sinister way to get her to where she wanted her to be. "Suck master's cock all the way down. If you're not kissing his base every time you go down, you're not giving him what he deserves!" The brush of hair along her pussy tickled against her sensitive skin, and the more she leaked all over the back of Triss's head, the wetter it got, pressing against her scalp and slowly starting to trickle down her back, running down as the degrading means of forcing her onto Harry's cock proved more sinister than ever.

Staring down in amazement, Harry watched Shani hump the back of Triss's head, using her strong hips to guide Triss, who naturally tried to pull back against it. It made for a good rhythm, as Shani exerted herself recklessly, fascinating Harry with her depravity. "Fuck, that's hot," he groaned, watching her dominate Triss like that, forcing her onto his cock. The hot, wet mouth around his cock was still as great a treat as could be found, and he relished in the opportunity to enjoy it as he grabbed Shani's hair and pulled her in, kissing her deeply as he facefucked Triss, rewarding her for what she was doing with passionate affection. It was the positive reinforcement he knew they craved as much as the harsh negative reinforcement, both enjoyable means to the end of turning all of his lovers into kinky, desperate lovers who would do exactly as he wished.

Triss sputtered and choked on the cock, gagging as she suffered the mistreatment, the harsh back and forth that sent her into a spiral of frustration and utter lack of air. But she kept going, even as spit flew out in speckles from her lips spread out by the thick cock forcing its way down her gullet and stretching out the lining of her esophagus. She wasn't ready for this, and it was so overwhelming taken on the whole that the fact Weavess had slipped behind her and begun to lick Shani's dripping quim off of her back was a far worry. She had no idea who Weavess truly was, but the strange, powerful, long-lived sorceress had foregone introducing herself properly to her in exchange for just licking pussy juices off of her instead.

The only silver lining to all of it was that as he tonguefucked Shani's mouth, Harry's early morning blowjob finally found itself at an early end, the wizard groaning as he slammed forward, pressing his pelvis harshly against Triss's face as he bucked with orgasmic excitement, pulling out harshly as he felt the first shot spew right down her throat, leaving her gagging in shock and mild relief. The next shot hit her tongue, lighting it up with the salty taste of her salvation, and the rest ended up on her face, Harry's cock erupting and spewing with streak after streak as his early morning load showed that a night's sleep had easily replenished the ample amounts of semen he'd pumped his lovers full of all night, as Triss took a massive facial.

But she didn't care if there was cum all over her face as she gasped for air, her face almost as red as her hair was after that experience. It was one she had little intention of going back to as she stared up at Harry. For a moment, she really did need air more than his cock, but as her lungs filled again, her eyes slowly fell back down to his cock, staring at it now like never before. She'd seen a lot of it the past few days, more than she had ever seen of a cock she wasn't attached to romantically, but now she finally took a good look at it. At the size, which she had felt far too intimately as it cut off her air. At the shape of it, the veins running along the shaft. The heavy balls beneath it. The longer she looked at it, the more Triss felt the need returning to her. "Nngh, Harry, I--"

"You've earned my cock now," he confirmed. Shani pulled off of her and pulled her up by the hair to her feet, making her wince and gasp as he pulled her close to him, smirking as he looked at her face, covered in his cum. "You took my cock without complaint, and you still have a lot of practice until you're as talented as the others have become, but I have faith in you. Even Ciri struggled with me the first few times I went all the way down, and now she can suck cock better than anyone else. It's simply a matter of teaching you."

"I want to learn," Triss confessed as she felt Weavess's fingers trailing along her pussy.

"She's wet, master," the Lady of the Wood hissed, pushing her fingers into her twat. "Wetter than she can handle. Now is the time to take her, to break her down at last and make her one of us."

"I could not agree more," Harry said, smiling as he stared into her eyes, saw the honest submission he needed to see. "Shani, sit at the head of the bed," he ordered, and the medic gladly did that. He dragged Triss over with him, pulling her down onto all fours and positioning her with very obvious intent in front of Shani. "Now, Triss. You may be one of my lovers now, but you're going to have to earn your way into no longer being Shani's bitch, understood? Having the chance to dominate you is my present to her, and if you want to no longer be underneath her, then you're going to do everything you can this morning to make her feel good, understand? I'll release you from your submission to her only if I feel you've served her well."

"Of course, master," Triss whined, biting her lip as she stared at Shani, saw the wicked smile on her face. It was intimidating, and she wondered just what worse could be done to her after the things Shani had done with her vulnerable body all night, but she was sure she wouldn't have to wonder for very long.

Harry pushed forward, and as much as he wanted to make a painfully slow show of the whole thing, the heat radiating off of Triss's dripping twat was more than he could handle, and he instead slammed forward, shunting his cock right into the aching, tight hole that he forced open even more aggressively than he had her throat. With a single slam, he embedded every thick, aching inch of cock into her and left her to get used to it, savouring it for a moment as he groaned a succinct, "Fuck." Triss's pussy felt wonderful, made only better by the two days of temptation ad seduction it had taken to tease her into giving it up to him. All for this. It had turned her into a forbidden fruit he had finally snatched from the tree, and it was well worth the wait.

Shani grabbed hold of Triss's now wet and sticky hair, licking her lips in delight as she pulled her head down between her legs, pushing it in tight as she moaned, "Eat my pussy like he never did!" It was easy to tell that even if she had given herself utterly to Harry, she was still bitter about the Geralt thing at least on a level of what happened at the time. She may have felt no need for a man other than her master now, but she craved retribution and no amount of romances since could ever change that. She was a woman scorned and the vengeful pull with which she dragged the witch down was an amazing one.

And Triss did. She had to. Believing full well that Harry would keep her submissive to Shani if she didn't, Triss lapped up and down the delicate folds eagerly, treated to a special kind of hardness both ways, as Harry started to fuck her and Shani forced her to eat her pussy. Torn from both ends by more than she had ever had to endure before, Triss found herself under the kind of overwhelming assault that she had little hope of coming out of the same as Harry and his girls pushed her into a special kind of depravity, one much deeper running than she had ever had to endure before. She didn't understand who this strange wizard from another world was, but the more she felt of him and the twisted sensibilities he inflicted onto the women he had ensnared, the less she could process it, and her mind found itself spinning more and more as she felt now what they had.

There was something about the cock filling her up, the way he hammered into her with a special kind of savagery, that she had never experienced before. His size, his strength, his speed... It was all so much so quickly, and it bore down upon her like she had never experienced before. How could she be expected to endure any of this sensibly? It was too much, a disorienting pace that made it all the easier to get lost between Shani's legs, to suck on her clit as she endured the cruel remarks and degrading orders of the woman who rode high on dominating and humiliating her. She was the victim of not only Harry, but of what Harry had done to the others, and she had little hope of being able to survive this as she was hammered hard by so much all at once.

So overwhelmed, it didn't even faze her when Weavess leaned in, grabbing hold of her round cheeks and spreading them slowly apart. "I will ready her for you, master," she said, as crazed and devoted as ever as she let a trickle of drool splatter down onto her pink, clenching pucker. The hole tightened against the wetness, and quivered against the tongue dragging down the cleft of her ass, as Weavess resumed licking her, but this time with a much more purposeful goal in mind. "I know you must covet her behind, and I wish to prepare it for you."

Just as Shani had her hand in Triss's hair and pulled her in tight to devour her pussy, Harry released one of Triss's generous hips to shove Weavess face-first into the firm, gorgeous ass she had taken to eating. "Devour it," he ordered. As much as Triss may have been the subject of punishment and submission to Shani on a very degrading level, there was even less to be said for the Ladies of the Wood, who Harry treated harsher than ever, despite perhaps being the most powerful witches in the harem turned coven he was growing. They were his toys, and he saw little reason not to be cruel to them as he continued to plough Triss and leave the ancient redhead given new youth as a mere sex toy in bed, an addition to the foursome who lived to serve and to further push the heights of pleasure they were reaching. "How does it feel to get fucked harder than you've ever felt before?" he asked Triss, cold and distant even as he pressed harshly into her pussy and felt her deepest, most intimate of places.

"So good," Triss whined, muffled by the pussy she was held tightly against. She didn't stop lapping at the folds, slobbering all over Shani's gorgeous mound as her eyes glazed over even foggier. The more she tasted of the slick, needy twat against her lips, and the more she felt the cock hammering her relentlessly with the craven abandon that had broken the wills of witches before her, the more she felt the natural thrill of submission hit her, the willingness to give in deeper and more brazenly to Harry's demands and to the mad depravity that had come to dominate her mind and her thoughts. She was pushed to a point of desperation too great to turn back now, and she thought that begging for his cock had been bad enough a blow to her pride, but now she felt herself a toy, beset upon by Harry and only two of his many lovers, and she was already in for the kind of overload she was in no position to handle. How could she? This was the kind of intensity she was simply not built for, and the cravings bubbled up hotter, made only worse by the sheer size of Harry's amazing cock, which clearly could have driven any woman to pledge her undying affection if he so asked for it.

Taken on the whole, it was just too volatile a situation for her to have any hope of handling, and with a succinct swell of sensation Triss found herself at long last on the very first orgasm of the past twenty four hours of pure agony. She had been denied and fucked so much that as her body finally seized up and she was fucked into what she needed, she couldn't help but scream, howling so loudly that even Shani's thighs wrapped around her head couldn't muffle the screams bubbling up, her eyes rolling back as the tongue shoved its way into her ass and everything hit its amazing peak. She lost herself, trembling as she gave in utterly to the pleasure. It was amazing, and she didn't have the slightest issue with accepting it as her pussy tightened around Harry's cock and a frantic, muffled, "Cum in me!" rang out.

The sight of another powerful witch finally shattering in front of Harry drove him into the kind of mindset that was very dangerous for the witch in question, and as he slammed balls deep into the greedy twat begging for his spunk, his hand came down in a flurry of strikes onto her ass cheek. "You're mine now," he snarled, marking Triss utterly as one of his with a harsh push, his cock erupting with a spray of spunk flooding into the needy womb of the woman who he had taken the long route in breaking. It was all worth it now, and he relished in the chance to indulge in his delights as he hit his peak too, joining her in what was finally the sum of his efforts.

"I knew you would come around," Harry said, pulling his head back, smiling as he stared down at Triss as she was pulled up from Shani's thighs. "You look beautiful, my love." After slapping her ass a few times and having her fuck his face, he now showed her affection, hand brushing along her cheek, leaving her to shiver in a moment of brief delight and love, finding out what she could receive if she only obeyed Harry's demands and gave him what he asked for. It was a brief moment of sweetness before his hand came down hard across her cheek, slapping her as he tugged Weavess from her ass by the hair. "Shani, hold her down down against the bed, I'm going to finally fuck this tease's ass raw so that she learns what happens when you hold out against me for so long."

"I would love to, master!" Shane said excitedly, pushing Triss face-down into the bed and quickly pulling herself up onto her head, once more pushing her dripping pussy down against the back of Triss's head, but this time she had much worse in mind for her. She leaned forward, grabbing hold of both round, gorgeous ass cheeks and pulling them wide apart. "Fuck her hard, master. Shove every inch of your big cock up this slut's ass, make her scream as you tear her open and force her to get used to having your monster inside of her. She needs to know pain, and she needs to know what it is to hold out against you for so long. How she wasn't worshiping your cock from the moment she met you, I can't understand, but she needs to learn that you deserve respect."

Harry loved the crazed look in Shani's eye. She wasn't even a sorceress, possessing in no magical acumen on her own, but she had something in some ways even better; natural, fiery cruelty. It was an amazing sight to behold; Shani had a spark in her of something twisted, and Harry had brought it up so fierce to the forefront, leaving her completely ripe for the taking, and he wondered what other twisted things he could do with someone so devoted and dark. Her heart was dark, perhaps not in the literal, magical way that Harry's was, but possessing in something in some ways even worse; a natural predilection toward everything that his darkest, most corrupt urges asked of her, and she hadn't needed to be drugged or charmed or even broken to accomplish that.

Shani brought her hands down sharply onto Triss's ass, spanking it as she took out her aggression and her fury, keeping the heated thrill of her domination up as she stared at Harry in delight. There was no way such a crazed look could ever be something he could deny; he wanted to give her everything she asked for, and brutally slammed forward, sheathing his cock with a single violent stroke into Triss's ass, loving the way she howled against the bed sheets. He kept true to his promise and didn't shy away from it; Ciri's ass was special to him, but Triss's ass, as remarkable as it truly was, did not. It wasn't sacred, and he was more than happy to take it simply as a matter of breaking her body in and leaving every last inch of it devoted to him.

"Fuck, it's tight. I wonder if you ever really let anyone back here, or if it's just for show," Harry groaned, his own hand palming and slapping her ass too as Shani continued to abuse the cheeks.

"Well it won't be for much longer, will it?" Shani asked, moaning as she leaned in and sucked on Harry's neck. Weavess came up the other side of their master and kissed him as well, the two peppering him with affection as he focused on violating Triss. "From now on, her ass belongs to you, master. It is your property, and your plaything. The only reason it will ever be tight again is because of how big your cock is, and any other man would find it simply unusable due to hose loose she's been fucked like the dirty, brazen gutter whore that she is!" She wasn't slowing down, only getting worse now as she took an actively dominant role in breaking Triss in rather than just using her as an immobile sex toy. But then, when Triss was immobile, Shani couldn't get a reaction out of her, couldn't savour the damage that her remarks and her actions were doing. Not like she could now, grinding against her hair and showing her what she truly thought of the redhead as little more than a sex toy.

Triss shivered on the bed, her face shoved down into the bed and her ass up high, claimed by Harry's cock, and she could hardly believe the sensations that followed. It was more than her body had been ready to handle, more than she even truly could handle, and it was all made only worse by the fact that the perverted wizard wasn't going the least bit slow with her. Save for a momentary rimjob, she had received no preparation for this, and now her body was in deep as his speed utterly eclipsed what she had been prepared for. She knew she would be, knew anal was going to be hell given the size of his cock and the havoc it had wreaked on her other holes, but she still had no frame of reference for just how intense and severe it would truly be until he had subjected her to the thorough treatment. It was cold and depraved, but then, what else could it have ever been?

Harry was quickly coming to learn through his escapades that few things compared to the thrill of fucking an ass for the first time, when it was still new and pristine. Or at least, pristine relative to the sheer girth of the cock about to break it in like it was virginal. And Triss had proven no different. He hammered brutally forward, relishing in the opportunity to do as much to her as she could, throwing his weight and his strength behind utterly violating her on a level that she couldn't handle, but he was going to have to quickly learn how to, because he was showing more force and fire than she could bear. Harry wasn't going to slow or taking prisoners here; he wanted her to be his on such a deep and abiding level that she could never turn against him. It was what he wanted of all of them; if they were truly his, devoted and loyal, then they would fight for his home and help him.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself, less and less often as the reasons and justifications began to spin away into the distance, lost to the carnal thrills he showed no qualms or shame about giving in to. It wasn't about anything other than sex, in truth. About breaking and dominating the wills of his targets, "lovers" in technicality but not in treatment. Triss was no different, and he showed her the harshness of what her life would be, even if it was done in a way that left her eager and begging for more of this twisted new lifestyle of indulgence and frantic submission. What could have been better?

Triss was near the point of tears as the cock tearing her ass a new one was only made worse by the palms repeatedly and harshly bearing down on her ass cheeks again. They were getting sore and raw, and she wondered if she would be able to sit after this for so many different reasons, but she couldn't do anything about it, even as the quim leaking out of Shani's over-eager pussy started to run down her face, her hair soaked now. She was going to need to bathe this all away and she wasn't sure the smell of vindictively soaking her hair in pussy juices was going to easily wash away. But slowly, the pain and the agony, even the embarrassment of being treated like this, were fading away in some strange way, melting into the pleasure that came from this all.

There was no doubt that her pussy was soaked, that she was dripping down her thighs with both her own nectar and the cum pumped deep into her womb. It was shameful to admit, but she couldn't get over how good it all felt, the twisted and carnal feeling of being taken so roughly that she began to lavish in it, almost loving the sensations and the brutality more than she loathed the agony of enduring them. She was being dragged down into a level of fetishistic, masochistic servitude so deep she could have never fathomed it before, and it was all set to the bold howls of a woman who had proclaimed herself a rival and who now delighted in avenging a slight that could not have mattered less now that they were both beholden to Harry. But then, that wasn't a sentiment very easily expressed when she had her face pressed down into the bed and all three of her mates in that moment turned against her.

Harry stuffed his tongue down Weavess's throat, holding her in close as he adored the attention he was getting from all sides; a nice, tight ass hole around his cock, and two gorgeous women lavishing him with worshipful kisses and attention, his neck and his lips treated to the sweet taste of two women who both adored him. Three redheads. He couldn't believe his luck as he looked at them, all three crimson headed beauties hitting him just right as some deeply seated adoration specifically for redheads made this all so very perfect for him, but he was more than happy to embrace it without shame or hesitation, loving the thrill of this all. They were all so eager, so obedient, and he couldn't wait until they were all working together.

Triss came first again, and given the fact that her pussy had received zero attention at all, she was even more embarrassed about than than she could have imagined being. It was so shameful to end up squirting and gushing all over her thighs as she was fucked in the ass, her aching cunt neglected with a certain sense of finality to it that she could hardly believe. But it didn't really matter to her; she knew it was the least of the sins and shames she had committed that morning, and the worries quickly melted away as she felt something else; the hot jet of thick, gooey semen flooding into her ass, and the harsh follow-up of Shani's hands leaving her cheeks raw and red, aching with pain as she howled and shivered.

Pulling back once more, Harry gave her ass a slap too, smiling as Shani held it open. "Look at how much you made your new whore gape, master," Shani said, biting her lip, eyes wide and bugged out with the twisted sensibilities of utter depravity. She couldn't help but lavish in the thrills she was riding, in the complete desperation that dominated her mind. "I think you should leave her without pleasure for a little while, so that she can come to appreciate what you've just done for her." Another slap across the cheeks for good measure, as she licked her lips, pulling up off of Triss's head and adding, "And since you ate her ass last night, she should repay the favour."

"Yes, master!" Weavess barked in eager agreement, nodding as she pulled back. "Please, fuck Shani, and I promise I will ensure she keeps to her duties for you." She bit her lip, so broken that she didn't even think to ask for any attention too, knowing her place and focusing on the task at hand; her own enjoyment would come in time, and she could in the meantime focus on giving her master what he deserved. Her loyalty was the easiest route to getting what she wanted, through earning it all.

Harry nodded, and the girls quickly all shifted away, Triss tugged out from under Shani as the med settled down onto her back, biting her lip and staring up at Harry. "Please fuck me, Harry. You've given that undeserving whore your cock all morning, and you've been leaving me wanting."

"You've been so patient," Harry said, lying down on top of Shani, pressing his lips against hers as he guided his cock right up to her entrance and shoved his way into her, groaning as he gave her what she needed. 'I have to give my other girls attention too, you understand. But thank you for helping me punish Triss, Shani. You'll be able to enjoy me as much as you need to, I promise." He didn't hesitate or bother going slow; just because it was the first fuck of the morning for Shani didn't mean anything in his eyes, and he wouldn't have been tender even if it was his. He fucked her nice and hard, slamming deep into her each thrust as he gave her exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, yes!" Shani cried out, head rolling back in delight as she grabbed Harry's back, fingers digging into his flesh as she held him in tight against her. "Your cock is such a treat, and I'm so glad to have earned it. Go, Weavess, make her service master as he kindly rewards me for my loyalty!"

The sorry state of the Lady of the Wood, to be turned into an almost mindless slave by that point, was completely lost on Weavess as she worked, shoving Triss face first down into Harry's ass. "Lick," she commanded, climbing onto Triss's back and rubbing her pussy along her spine as she watched, getting a little it of delight for herself amid everything else happening. She was willing to wait longer than the others, given how long she had been made to wait before; the memories of the night of orgasm denial she had been subjected to on her first time with Harry lingering heavy on her mind, leaving her ready to obediently take whatever came with the hopes she could earn his favour through her service. It was all she could really do.

It was a testament to how gone Triss was in that moment that she didn't fight or hesitate. Her tongue draft up the cleft of Harry's ass, shameless as she did exactly what she had been ordered to do. Shani was right, in some twisted way; Harry had eaten her ass, and done an amazing job at it, and now she had a favour to repay. It was an incredible feeling when he gave it to her and now she sought to reward him as well, moaning as she started to more confidently and firmly lick his ass, tongue steadily dragging with broad strokes. It was all she could do now, and she hoped that by showing her new obedience to Harry, she may receive the mercy she needed.

"There we go," Harry groaned, head rolling back as he slammed deep into Shani's twat, hammering her with the fervor he had showed Triss, not having any point to prove, but now too fired up to stop. His mind raced with all the twisted, dark thoughts and impulses that had given him in his ferocious pursuit of dominating Triss, as his blackening soul lavished in the thrill on display. He was burning up, excited in ways that he couldn't control or stop, and he showed everything what intentions he had for all the women on the bed with how firmly he fucked Shani. There was nothing he could have wanted more than their love and adoration in the most intense and firm way they could muster, and he was earning it through a vulgar display of his dominance; they were his, whether he was fucking them or being rimmed by them. Or even having them facilitate helping him violate the others. It didn't matter; they were all united under being his.

Triss was learning that lesson now, as she ate Harry's ass right into a place of respect and submission that left her shivering, wanting to apologize to Harry for how difficult she had been and for not giving into him that very first night when she saw him breaking in Felicia. But she also didn't want to stop serving him for a moment to do that, keeping her tongue dragging up and down the cleft of his ass as she listened for the groans, wishing so badly that she could take credit for all the noise he was making, that she could hold responsibility for making him feel so good. She knew she couldn't in full, but as her hands grabbed his ass and her tongue pushed harder against his hole, shoving its way in, she hoped that she could take as much credit for it as she could muster.

"Such a good girl!" Harry yelled. "Eat my ass harder, Triss. You're proving yourself to me finally, and I'm so ready to see what you can do. Don't stop." He was elated to feel her at work, not only for the pleasure she gave him, but for the earnest desire behind it, the way she finally cracked, caving in utterly as she did something that she would never have agreed to were she not completely on board for all of this. Triss was his now, broken down and ready to do whatever he asked, and this was the sign of it tat he had been waiting for, confirmation that she was right where he needed her. She was his.

Having her tongue slip into his ass was making Harry fuck Shani harder, leaving the medic a writhing wreck who held tighter onto him. "Yes, master, give me more of your cock! I can feel you pressing all the way into me, so close to my womb, and I want you to flood it with all of that powerful cum. I'll bear your seed if you want me to. Anything for you, I promise!" Shani was slipping further and further with each passing thrust, losing herself to the depravity that he had awoken within her. He didn't care if a monster was brewing within her or not; all that mattered to him was that she was tight and soaked around his cock. She could slip as deep and as cruel as she could, give in to every last shadow in her heart, and Harry would not complain in the least as he stared down at her, his lips aggressively pressed to hers, and his steady gaze dark as well.

Harry couldn't get enough of this position, the dominance and the height he was reaching. In every direction, attention was solely on him, even Weavess's directive of forcing Triss to rim him driven by the way she kept groaning, panting, "Eat master's ass hole harder," as she rubbed up against her. "Devour it, whore!" There was something so amazing about the state of complete depravity that he had fostered, the twisted foursome of women who were all broken and subservient toward him on levels too deep and abiding for him to ever have fathomed before now. And it fed further into his inner demons, fueling the darker side that seemed to grow stronger by the day. He was growing in power with every woman he took, broadening the force that would be able to defeat Voldemort utterly, although he had little worry about those sorts of heavy issues as he thought instead about how this would end, when he had the entire Lodge of Sorceresses and a myriad of other women he'd taken along the way, all serving him unconditionally. It was too sweet a thought to shake as he ploughed Shani hard.

It all came to its brilliant end when his orgasm hit, the first time he was driven over the edge first, but with Triss slobbering all over his ass as he fucked Shani, there was no way he couldn't cum first. With a harsh slam and a loud groan, he buried his cock all the way into Shani, and the redhead was howling in knowing excitement even before the first shot fired off into her, leaving her to buck and twist happily, yelling in frantic delight as she was given what she craved. "Master!" she screamed, her pussy spasming around his cock as he pumped her womb full, gave her the creampie she craved after having spent so long seeing Triss get all of the fun.

As Triss was pulled away, Harry rolled onto his back, letting Shani shudder atop him for a moment as he savoured it all, settling comfortably down at the head of the bed. "Triss?" he called lazily. "You have... Ah, fuck! That was good. After that, I think you've earned your place as one of my lovers properly."

"Thank you," Triss said, panting heavily, saliva covering her chin as her jaw trembled and she added nervously, "Master."

Harry's chest tightened as she called him that, proof of how far gone she was. "Mm, and now, with my three girls all here in my bed, I think it's time you all worked together to get me off. Do you understand what I mean?"

With eager nods from all three women, Shani pulled back off of of his cock and the three of them settled down onto their stomachs, Triss and Weavess each lying on one of his legs as Shani lay between them, all three getting into position before his mighty cock, staring hungrily at it as they slowly leaned in, getting ready to share it. "Just lie back, master," Weavess purred, licking up the side of it first. "We promise to do right by you."   
******************************  
"So where do we go from here?" Harry asked as he sat at the table, breakfast being placed in front of him by Shani, even though it was technically just about lunch by the time they had finished up in the bedroom from their intense morning fuck. Of course, it hadn't technically ended as Weavess knelt down under the table, throating his cock eagerly, the sloppy sucking and intermittent gagging noises that followed almost ignored by the women sitting there. 

"I say we deal with the Witch Hunters," Triss said, steely as she sat at the table, sipping at some tea. "This has gone on too long, and our sisters are being oppressed and murdered in far greater numbers than we can deal with. We need to do something about it."

Ciri lingered off in the corner, her own little morning escapade continuing as she held Felicia close, forcing her tongue down the new girl's throat, while she had Margarita eating her pussy and Keira devouring her ass. Ciri had taken the initiative in getting Margarita ready to show her gratitude toward her new master, not yet letting her know what she was in for as she simply introduced her to some very casual sex, something the woman was incredibly receptive to after the punishment she had endured in the dungeon, the touch of another hitting her just right. But she pulled back from making out with Felicia for a moment, tilting her head back and guiding the coiffeuse to nibble at her neck as she let out a ragged, "Like laying siege to the Great Temple of the Eternal Fire?" she asked.

"If you wish to die," Triss said, staring in disbelief at Ciri. "How could you even suggest that?"

"Well, wait, hold on," Harry said. "We have here a good handful of sorceresses, with Margarita on the mend, Fringilla to introduce ourselves to, and depending on how quickly Sheala recovers, perhaps she could be of use too. Not to mention, the Ladies. Weavess, how many men do you think you and your sisters could kill?"

Pulling back up with all manner of sloppy noises, Weavess let out a panting, ragged, "Armies of them, for you."

"Then let's consider our options," Harry said. "And figure out how we can deal with the witch hunters in one fell swoop."


	9. The Couple That Breaks Together Stays Together

The state that Harry found Fringilla Vigo in was a sorry one. He had little idea what kind of a woman she was before he'd found her, but there was no way that this wasn't a degrading step down for her as she laid there on the bed in the state of writhing need too great to fathom. "Fuck me," she pleaded before he'd even been able to say hello to her, the short-haired witch twisting about in agony. It was absolutely pathetic, and Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at her, the once proud woman now a lowly wreck. Weavess had brought Harry back to the hut, and she quickly rejoined her sisters and Tamara, who ran their hands all over her luscious and slender body, feeling her up every which way and making her squirm hotter within their touch.

"We've prepared you a gift, master," Whispess moaned. "We hope you like her. She was looking for Cirilla, but now all she wants is you." She kissed along the squirming, soaked inner thighs of the sorceress, licking up the dripping quim that seemed endless as Fringilla stood in a state of nearly perpetual need.

"I gave her a lust potion," Brewess explained. "But a special one, to ensure she was a proper gift for you. We have been using her as our fucktoy since it took hold, but I saved some of your cum for an opportunity just like this; she was spiked with a special kind of addiction potion. The only way to break the need spell is for you to flood her womb. She's desperate for you, no effort to break her on your part required."

"Please!" Fringilla howled. 'I can tell it's you. You're the man I need. I crave your cum so badly, and I promise I will give you everything I have and more if you quell this fire!" She twisted about amid the four sets of hands and lips caressing her body. Weavess returned easily to her place and took great delight in feeling her up every which way. "I can't take it anymore! Just fuck me!"

Harry stared at the powerful woman in her vulnerable and needy state, and he could not have been happier. "You have all done very well to prepare this present for me," he said, pushing his pants down and climbing onto the bed. The sight of the desperate and ragged witch before him had his cock quickly rising, as if the way that Weavess had spent the entire trip leaning firmly into him and fondling him through his jeans hadn't been enough. "My name is Harry Potter," he said firmly, "And I am your master now, and you are my latest bitch of a fuck toy, understood? You may call me Harry, or master, but know that when I'm fucking you and you're my bitch, 'master' is the proper term."

"Yes, anything," Fringilla panted. "Please, just--ah, it's so big. I need it inside of me, master, please!" She was long past the point of fighting. The Ladies of the Wood had been vindictive in drugging her, remembering the things done to them and pushing Fringilla even harder still as an act of pure retribution, wanting to see what would happen if someone was driven even deeper down into the need than they had been. "I pledge myself and my power to you, master!"

"Of course you do," Harry said. His fingers reached down to brush along her pussy, teasing her slick folds as he stared at her. "What is your name?"

"Fringilla Vigo," she said shakily. "But please, I cannot take any more. Take me, please." Her hips rose off of the bed a bit to press against his fingers. It wasn't his cock, but it was something, and she had spent the past few days the object of endless attention as the Ladies of the Wood and their warrior guardian had taken to inflicting upon her the greatest debaucheries she had ever known, an endless, writhing orgy where she found no relief amid the burning within her. "Your cock is the greatest that I have ever seen, and I would crave it even if I did not need you!"

Climbing further onto the bed, Harry stood upright, proud and smiling as he took a moment to gloat. He could have fucked her, certainly, but that wasn't cruel enough for his taste. "Prove yourself first," he said, holding his cock straight up and offering it to her as she lay on the bed, eyes wide as she looked up at it. "Show me that you deserve to be released from the spell by earning your devotion. Suck my cock, and then if I'm pleased with your work, I will give you what you crave."

Choking on her frustration and nearly at the point of tears, Fringilla tried to thrash about wildly on the bed, but the eight hands of the women who'd tormented her held her down against her struggles. She had been so close to finding relief, thought she was finally at her end, only to discovery she wasn't, that there was more work to do. "Anything, master!" she yelled, reluctant suddenly to do as he ordered her to as he abused his position over her, but cruelty could not be what stopped her; she was not in a position to bargain or to do anything other than exactly what she was asked. With no choice but to obey, she shot upright once the hands let go of her. She grabbed hold of Harry's cock and showed an eagerness that was almost unmatched by any of Harry's other conquests as she took his cock hungrily into her mouth, carelessly throwing herself all out and trying to do everything she could to suck his cock dry, to prove herself as utterly as she possibly could.

Harry groaned as he stared down at her, smiling wide as his hands reached down to caress her head, running through her short-cropped black hair. "That's a good whore," he purred, not having to do anything to push her down as she did it all herself. Her head rocked back and forth quickly, showing no hesitation as she sucked his cock down deep, taking him almost immediately into her throat as an utter shamelessness surged within her. She didn't care about anything other than getting the relief she needed at any cost, and that meant doing everything she could to make him happy.

"Suck master's cock down, you greedy whore," Tamara said, slapping Fringilla's ass as she rose from the bed. She, Brewess, and Whispess all went for his lips at once, moaning as they tried to kiss Harry, showing him affection after their long time away. Weavess had been lucky enough to meet him again and bring him back to them, but the other three were not so lucky and they desperately sought his touch once more. Weavess took her place behind Fringilla and began to fondle the sorceress and tease her desperate, sopping wet cunt as the others abandoned their tasks.

Harry was more than eager to welcome their kisses, the hands running all over his body, pulling his shirt off so that they could press against his firm, broad chest. "I missed you all," he said gladly, moving back and forth between lips and tongues and cheeks. This was the first time he'd ever been reunited with a group of his girls at once, and it was clear that distance had fostered a kind of fondness within them that he now had the delight of feeling for himself, the needy and worshipful thrill of adoring all of them as they pressed into him. He felt missed and longed for.

But it wasn't warmth that it instilled within his heart. Not entirely, at least. The darkness inside of him was what really fed on it, and given the cruel choice he gave to Fringilla, how pleased he'd been to even discover to begin with that she was a broken, drugged pleasure slave primed for him to ravage, it was stronger than normal. He was losing more and more control, feeling the adoration and the love of the broken women all lavishing him with steady and constant love. They were so needy, all of them devoted to him in ways that were by no means healthy, but he didn't care; they were his, after all. Voldemort's devotees were not as loyal as Harry's were, surely.

As he moved about between the lips of his reunited, cock starved lovers, his latest cock starved lover deepthroated him mercilessly, moaning as she pressed forward desperately and took him down as desperately as she could. It was an amazing thing to feel, as Fringilla pushed herself further, wanting to show him her love as thoroughly as possible. There was nothing that could slow Fringilla down, her mortal limits simply not enough to stop her as she facefucked herself on Harry's cock, currying favour with all of the grace and composure of a gutter whore, but then, she had the same goals as one too in that desperate moment. Slobbering all over a cock and letting the drool run down her chin, she abandoned all sense of pride or care as she just tried hr best to make Harry happy with her, to do as he asked her and to show that she was worth putting out the fire within.

The attention was dizzying for Harry as he released Fringilla's head and fondled the girls pressed against him. Tamara's firmness and lean musculature contrasted wonderfully against the buxom softness of the charmed and transformed Ladies of the Wood, whose luscious curves had plenty of give beneath his fingertips, which had grown more calloused in his short time in this new world than they ever had back home. He'd been at war there, but here, he found something else, something that had been even more violent and bloody. He was learning swordplay and even his presence back in the Ladies of the Wood's home was one rooted in wishing to take them with him and indulge in something cruel and bloody with their powers at his disposal.

This wasn't only a pleasure call, after all. Granted, pleasure was hardly ever not going to be a part of his life ever again as he relished in the writhing mess pressing against his body of women who craved him. But this was about bringing them on with the plans formulated to lay siege to The Great Temple of the Eternal Fire. A bloody rebellion to stop the witch hunters utterly. The very same women of great power and ferocity who now leaned against Harry and moaned, "Please, master, fuck her face harder, break this bitch and feed her what she needs so that you can fuck us next." He had pulled to him the most powerful beings of this world, it seemed, and he could not wait to turn this world's power loose onto the Death Eaters. To save his world and, perhaps, to change it for the better.

A better that would see him in control, of course.

Fringilla didn't receive any warning when Harry was about to cum, just choking and gargling away without hesitation or question. All she received was a harsh pull on the back of her head as Harry drove her back, groaning, "Stick your tongue out, whore!" as he slapped his cock down onto her tongue a few times, hand hard at work stroking his dick in the final seconds. Fringilla did exactly as she was told, tongue hanging out and eyes staring up with smoldering adoration at Harry as she felt him swat his tip against her tongue and often slipped up to swat her across the face as well. She took it all with glee, living now for his cock as she received her reward. A massive, gooey facial smearing her proud face with cum like the lowliest of "courtesans". Streaks of sticky cum left her staring up at Harry, moaning as she trembled about, the need only growing harder now as she smelled his cum all over her face, realized what she was truly in need of now.

"W-was that to your liking, master?" Fringilla asked, bottom lip trembling as she bit down on it. She was so pathetic, so desperate, needing his cock like she simply could not handle, and the sight was absolutely pitiful.

Harry smirked wide. "That was," he said lowly. "You did a wonderful job, Fringilla. I think you are going to make an excellent slut, to join my others. Pin her down, girls. You may lick her clean." All at once, the girls descended upon Fringilla, moaning as they leaned in eagerly to begin licking her face. For Brewess, Whispess, and Tamara, it was the first taste of Harry's powerful cum that they had been able to enjoy in far too long, and their tongues danced along Fringilla's gorgeous face before Harry had even gotten down onto his knees and forced her legs apart. She tried to say something, tried to thank Harry or ask him to please take her like she was the whore he wanted her to be, but she couldn't with the tongues in her mouth, the cock starved lovers so desperate for a taste that they even licked the inside of her mouth in crazed hope of finding some tinge of his cock's flavour in her spit.

They were too gone to realize how insane that behavior truly was.

Harry finally brought his cock up to her slick entrance, groaning as he eased his way forward. Usually, he was faster about claiming his new lovers, but this time, he wanted to go slow, to savour the desperate gift the Ladies of the Wood and Tamara had so expertly created for him. Bringing his tip up to her entrance, he very, very slowly, almost agonizingly, began to push his cock into her. And they'd been right; she was absolutely drenched. Harry could not have imagined anyone wetter than Fringilla was in that moment, and he hardly minded in the least, continuing his steady descent into her needy cunt, filling her with a gradual pace that left her whining into the kisses that bombarded her. Bit by bit he opened her up, filling and stretching the hole that he was intent on claiming as his. After all; she'd sworn it to him.

"Fill me, please, Harry," Fringilla whined, her back arching and her head pressing harder into the bed as Harry pushed into her, as he filled her with more than she had been ready to handle. But it was all so good, so relieving to the worn down and exhausted sorceress. "I want you to make me yours, and to love me like I've never been loved before." She clung to this now, hands finally freed and grabbing at the bodies of the women who had tormented her. Her lovers too, other servants to Harry. She wanted more of them.

Inch by inch Harry proceeded, until he was hilted inside of the incredible twat, groaning as he pitched forward a little bit. Hands had drifted to his chest as well, lips pressing to his and into his neck, and he didn't fight against it or shy away from what was happening. He had little reason to do anything other than embrace it all as he clutched Fringilla's hips and began to thrust at long last, relentless and brutal in how he began to fuck the sorceress, making her howl and twist hotly about on the bed as he slammed into her. There was something brazen to what Harry was doing to her, so heated and reckless, so utterly twisted. No part of what they had done to Fringilla bothered him as she lay a broken and needy wreck on the bed. In fact, he appreciated it, proud of his beloved servants and the cruelty they had deigned to inflict upon Fringilla. Savagery and cunning were traits that his lovers would need in the coming conflict, and the wickedness of the Ladies of the Wood would be a valuable asset.

"You feel so tight," Harry said, fingers tracing along the stomach of the woman he pounded. "I wonder if you'll stay that way for long now that your body is a vessel to pleasure my cock."

"I don't want to be tight anymore, master," Fringilla responded, giving up everything to Harry. "Please, fill me, stretch me, make my body so that no other man can have me, because no other man can compare to your cock or bring me the joy you can." The honesty was in her eyes; she meant every word of what she said as she was savaged by the wizard from another world. She barely knew his name but fealty to him came so easily when she had been primed for this very moment.

The things Harry heard were all music to his ears. So much of this only worsened what was growing within him as his followers fed into his darkness, let his urges colour their actions and push them to fulfill his twisted needs. Things could only get worse for him as they indulged and enabled. They were so utterly devoted to him and ready to give him whatever he wanted, whatever they thought he would need, and it was only making a bigger monster out of Harry.

Fringilla panted and twisted and whined. She had never felt anything like this before in her life. Harry was fucking her with a ferocity that inspired awe within the sorceress, and that wasn't even getting to the aching cock plunging into her, the mammoth size that left her stretched and full and penetrated deeper than she'd ever been in her life. There was so much to take in and it all left her feeling high, her lust drunk body only pushed further and further toward the edge by finally getting what she had needed. "Cum in me, master! Please, I beg you, give me what I need. fill me and mark me as your loyal servant. I am with you for life as your newest whore, and my body is yours to do with as you see fit, but I have suffered enough!"

Harry actually agreed. He had no reason to be cruel to Fringilla. She'd put no fight, and he needed information from her, needed her to be ready for him. Sure, the opportunity presented itself to spend whole days tormenting her and driving her up the wall with such intense need that her mind would break so utterly that she would forget her name, but she didn't deserve such a level of hatred, and more importantly, she was needed elsewhere. "You're right, you have suffered enough, and so here is my love for you. I accept you as my newest whore, and I want you to treasure this."

With a final slam into her, Harry pushed down, snarling as his cock sank all the way inside of her. His release was harsh, his head rolling back as he fired off shot after shot of hot, sticky spunk directly into the greedy hole, into the aching womb. It pushed Fringilla over the edge and her eyes rolled back as she screamed an unearthly howl of pure satisfaction, given at long last what she had been denied. It was relief, salvation, and confirmation that her agony was over. Her body was given its fix of what it craved so hard she gave herself wholly to somebody to get it.

Pulling slowly back up, Harry groaned as he withdrew from Fringilla. All at once, Tamara threw herself down and gulped Harry's cock into her throat, while the Ladies of the Wood shared a frantic, incestuous kiss with their tongues inside the sloppy hole as they tried to suck up their master's seed from within her. They were almost as needy as Fringilla was, and it left his heart heavy that he had to bring the grave news that he could not spend days indulging in this hunger.

"Our fun can't last long," he said firmly, even as his fingers tightened onto Tamara's head and he pushed her further down his shaft. "We are laying siege, and you are all needed for our plan to succeed. I promise to fuck each of you once before we leave, but don't worry; with the plan I have in mind, each of you will have your heart's content when it comes to sexual indulgence."  
******************************  
"I doubt you've ever tasted a pussy as good as this one," Ciri groaned, lying on the table with her legs wrapped tightly around the head of Margarita Laux-Antille. She was a present from Harry, a gift to his favorite lover; while he was off breaking down Fringilla and heading to Velen to retrieve the Ladies of the Wood, Ciri had her opportunity to break Margarita in herself. And she was having as grand a time as could be in doing it as she bit her lip, forcing the blonde to devour her pussy. "And judging by the skill of that slutty tongue of yours, I think you've eaten more pussy than I could fathom. How many women have you jammed this tongue up over the years, whore?"

Margarita whimpered as she was held tight in place by the warrior's firm thighs squeezing her head, keeping her in place as she was bent over the table with her hands tied behind her back. Behind her stood Keira, a massive book being used as a paddle as it slammed down with a powerful, harsh thud onto her ass, perky and bouncy and bright red from the soreness that the heavy spanking had induced. That wasn't even the worst of it though; the very same woman abusing her ass had taken to brewing up a special potion for her, one that she thought would be full of vitamins and nutrients, but which was in fact a powerfully concentrated version of the aphrodisiac potion that had been the downfall of multiple women now.

"Oh, she has eaten almost every willing pussy in the Lodge, the little tart." Keira was all too happy to join in as she took the chance to be brutal and harsh with the woman utterly at her and Ciri's mercy. "Including mine. Her tongue is an absolute dream. I think she gets her practice bending her students over the desk in her office during 'private sessions' and devouring them. At least, that was what she told me." She bit her lip, not even lying about that as she continued to spank Margarita. "But she's never had to do it under the effects of one of my concoctions before; there must be an urgency to it that I've never experienced before."

"It feels incredible," Ciri confirmed, keeping her hold tight around Margarita's head, applying enough pressure to squeeze down and ensure she didn't go anywhere. "If you can suck a cock half as well as this, Harry is going to love your mouth, but I might have to beg him to let me keep you all for himself. Why should he have all the fun, after all?"

Ciri did not have within her the shard of a warlock's soul twisting her and empowering every dark urge that she'd ever known, but she didn't need it, because she'd had the push of someone who had driven her over the line. Harry had twisted her into something cruel as his second in command, his right hand just as bad as he was, and finally she had a chance to show it as she took great pleasure in thoroughly abusing Margarita. He was corrupting the power within her too and she could not have been happier to finally see the opportunity to play her own sick games with a new initiate.

With her face kept in place and her tongue lapping along Ciri's twat steadily, Margarita just did her best to keep up as the abuse drew on in the middle of Shani's kitchen. Nobody else was around for this, just Ciri and Keira having their brutal, cruel way with her. She was in good health now, healed up and steady after the horrible imprisonment, but this hardly felt like a good way to transition back into a normal life or into anything sensible.

"With a tongue like this you should have begged an audience with every noblewoman in the country and tried to get yourself freed and indentured as a pleasure servant," Ciri continued, preferring verbally digging in as she pushed her harder over the edge. The drugging and the spanking did enough physically on that front; the desperation bubbling within Margarita must have been mind blowing, and Ciri did not envy her as she was forced to serve and do nothing else. The extra strong hit of aphrodisiac must have been driving her mad, but she simply would not relent on anything as Keira kept up the abuse of her pretty little ass the whole time.

Feeling the hips bucking upward against her face and the relentless sensory assault that lit her up with even more arousal, Margarita felt like she was only getting worse and worse off as time drew on, as she continued to receive the pain and teasing that came with being the plaything of these two cruel women. They were simply brutal in their wicked approach to dealing with her and she didn't know how to do anything to stop them as she was forced into total powerlessness. She didn't fully understand the situation around her as her head spun frantically and her senses reeled from everything, her thoughts unable to focus on anything other than how good the dripping juices from Ciri's pussy tasted, how her moans and her cruel words made her squirm, how badly she needed to cum.

But the only one cumming was Ciri, who moaned in delight as she threw her head back against the table and rolled her hips one final time. The gushing quim that splashed onto Margarita's face and into her mouth was bad enough, but Ciri was sure to make her orgasm seem over the top, making all kinds of noise and slamming her hands on the table as she twisted and howled, making sure that all the things that Margarita was being denied, she threw herself headlong into tenfold.

When finally the legs loosened around her head and Margarita pulled back, she descended immediately into whining. "Please, Ciri!" she yelled. "Don't do this to me, I can't--I need to cum so badly! Can't you untie me? I promise, I'll still do whatever you want, but I need to touch myself, I need to stop this!" She writhed, pathetic and trembling as she begged for mercy.

But she didn't get it. Instead, Ciri leaned forward, grabbing hold of Margarita's hair and pulling it back, the wavy locks tugging on her scalp and making her hiss as Ciri next brought her hand down across her cheek in a harsh slap. Then in another. She relished in this, in the cruelty and violence of domination, in leaving Margarita to shiver and whine from the rising, stinging pain. "You will be allowed to cum when I'm sure that you'll know how to appreciate it," she snarled, twisting her hip in her hair and pulling her head back, exposing some neck as she decided to lay in extra hard by biting at the soft skin so that she could feel the rumble in her lips of the pained cry Margarita made as a result. "Before Harry comes back, you're going to be pushed to the edge, until you're ready to call him master and to service his cock the second he walks through the door, and I don't want him to have to break in an ungrateful cunt. It makes me look bad. I want you to be a primed and broken fucktoy who drops to her knees and pulls his cock out and chokes herself on it like a good, devoted whore should."

"I don't even know him," Margarita said, eyes watering as the pain grew and the pressure intensified. Keira stood behind her, saying nothing and offering no help, seeing no reason to interfere; she was gone too, she just preferred more chemical means of breaking than the outright violence that Ciri brought on.

"But he saved your ungrateful ass, and now, you're going to be his slut for life. And this is exactly why I'm not letting you cum yet; you're still not understanding. I'm going to have to make you go even longer, I think." Another slap across her cheek, and she slipped off of the table, turning around and bending over it, sticking her firm, round ass out and looking over her shoulder. "Keira, would you mind helping our newest lover acquaint herself with my ass hole?"

"I would love to. I don't think I've seen Margarita eat ass before, but I'm sure she's just as good at it as she is with eating pussy, the little oral slut." She drove a whimpering Margarita to her knees and gripped her hair, halfway through shoving her face into Ciri's gorgeous ass when the words continued.

"Wait!" Margarita yelled. "I have something to say! A bargain!" The words, "I know something you'd want to know," were muffled by the pale ass cheeks as she being pressed into, but after the two women brutally dominating her shared a look, they agreed to pull her head back.

"Speak," Ciri said sharply. "If you're lying to me, you're going to regret it deeply."

"No, it's not a lie," she said, shaking her head, nearing the point of tears now. Not even from the pain or their vulgar words, but from her need to cum. "Just, please, let me cum after I tell you. There's nothing I can do. I just need it. I promise to do everything you want, but--"

"Speak," Ciri said again, relishing in the chance to slap her across the cheek again.

After a pained yelp, Margarita got the message and nodded, shifting herself back on track. "I-I had a night a few months ago with Yennefer. Just a casual thing, but she told me about her work with Geralt in training you, and she admitted something to me. I didn't know it, and I don't think most of the other women of the Lodge did either, but she was talking about how for the past century they have been guiding your bloodline. That you're more than just a warrior, but the product of a hundred year's long breeding program. That you're a source, and that they wanted to try to control you."

Ciri stared down at Margarita for a moment, eyes widening in fury as she thought about what she had just said, about the meaning behind everything and the possibility that there was truth to it. If there was, then it was nearly unthinkable; a deep insult that left her blood boiling. It seemed too grand to be a lie and with the sobbing sorceress leaving a puddle of her pussy's dripping nectar on the floor as she rocked there in need, she hardly seemed like she was in a position to be concocting such a wild story.

"Yennefer," she snarled. "That would explain why she's come looking for me too, wouldn't it?" She grabbed a plate off of the table and in a fate of unbridled rage, threw it against the wall, yelling as she slammed down onto the table with one hand and slapped Margarita with the other. "When I see that bitch again, I am going to deliver her to Harry on a silver fucking platter!" She had trusted Yennefer and wanted her to be broken in gently, the same way Triss had, but that was changing now, largely due to the revelation but also due to her own creeping corruption, the influence Harry was having on her.

But in a flash, she had calmed down, heaving a slow breath and staring down at the witch. "Thank you so much for that, Margarita. I am very glad to know the truth now, and I'm sorry for slapping you in anger. You did nothing wrong that time."

"S-so I can cum now, right?" Margarita's jaw trembled, her thighs rubbing needily together as she stared up at Ciri. "That information is--it's a lot, but it has to be good enough to show you my loyalty, right? That I would defy Yennefer for you?"

"It does," Ciri purred, licking her lips slowly as her heel dug into the floor. "But I still want to feel that pretty little face buried into my ass, and I think you will do so much better when you have something to prove." She turned on her heel, bent back over the table, and Keira didn't even need to be told to shove her face into her ass. The agonized sobs of a woman who desperately needed to cum were muffled by the ass that she was forced to begin licking.  
***********************************  
Harry returned from Velen with the Ladies of the Wood, Fringilla, and Tamara in tow. Teleportation had made it all so very easy, and each of the women glowed with elation as the needy, neglected lovers had finally been given his cock, each of them now bearing what hadn't leaked out of them from the messy, gooey creampie they'd each received. "There's more women for you to meet," he told Brewess, Whispess, and Tamara as they walked into Shani's clinic. "Familiarize yourself with them if you want; they are your sisters in devotion to m--"

"Master!" Margarita yelled as she dashed toward the door, her dress helping her slide along the floor on her knees for those final few feet without chafing the flesh as she grabbed hold of his pants, staring up at him with wide eyes as she dragged them down and grabbed hold of his cock, not even waiting for it to harden as she slurped it all down and let his thickness become erect and fill with blood in the confines of her warm, wet mouth and throat instead. She didn't wait, having been given an order and now so eager to fulfill it after what felt like an eternity of drugged up orgasm denial followed by a successive series of harsh releases with a dildo that left her broken utterly.

Amid the sudden gagging noises of a woman whose name Harry still didn't know--he hadn't had much time to familiarize himself with the rescued victims before he'd gone off--he looked up in confusion, only to see Ciri smirked with her hip cocked against the doorway. He'd tasked Ciri with breaking her, certainly, but he hadn't expected it to go quite so quickly or for her to be so masterful about it. He could see the slap marks on her face and the bites along her neck, but didn't know how sore her ass was. "You taught her well," he said with a smile.

Ciri walked toward her beloved, hips swaying as she felt like the queen of darkness after shattering someone's will entirely of her own volition. Save for some facilitating by Keira it was all her, coming from her mind and ordered by her own tongue, and she felt so gone now, so corrupted and wicked, but so utterly thrilled to be able to indulge in what she'd helped Harry with so many times. "I wanted a nice present for you when you came home to me," she said, grabbing Margarita's hair and shoving her forward, holding her lips to Harry's base and choking her out on his cock as her other arm went around his shoulders. She leaned in for a kiss, and he gave her one. "And I missed you so badly. Please don't leave me alone again."

"Never," Harry said, one hand slapping the face of the women sputtering little flecks of spit onto his balls as the other squeezed Ciri's amazing ass in her tight leather pants. "You'll stay by my side no matter where I go. But I'm glad you enjoyed your work so much."

"Too much. I don't think I can let you have all of the fun any more." The white haired woman gladly surrendered to his kiss.

"You're special, that's why I let you enjoy her, and we're going to have even more fun just the two of us soon."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I'm not letting my favorite girl join in the others with their plan. I have a better idea for you, and not only are you going to love it, but it sees me finally taking your ass." He smiled, knowing that would excite her, and he could see the elation growing across her face. The wickedness in her eyes was still there though, and he was all too happy to know that he'd set his heart on the right woman; Ciri was his first, his favorite, and she was the same kind of bad as him.


	10. Harry's Ascent

Having spent so long cooped up and engaging in pure sexual madness, nobody had realized how badly the actions of Harry and company had riled the already intense anti-mage sentiment of the crown up. Witch hunters and priests were furious, and the hunt for the strange man and the witches with him, who had interrupted a lynching and then laid siege to Deireadh prison itself in the name of liberating captive witches. It set the stage perfectly, as far as Harry was concerned, dressed in local clothes--to avoid the wanted posters' descriptions of him as 'bizarrely dressed'--as he, Shani, and Tamara scoped out the locations and planned what to do.

Laying siege to the Great Temple of Eternal Fire should not have been so easy to plan. Granted, that had much to do with the presence of the Ladies of the Wood, the transformed and utterly enthralled witches of old whose power and taste for flesh could level even the mighty army of soldiers and witch hunters marching through the streets. They had spent an eternity away from the world and its troubles, refusing to get involved, but Harry knew that they held the power to shift the balance of world events, an intense ideological force of might that he controlled and could guide in whatever direction he ordered, as they knew he would give him what they wanted.

And naturally, his intentions were cruel, seeking nothing but the utter destruction of the Church of Eternal Fire within Novigrad, to dismantle its grip on its greatest stronghold and, through that loss of power, to be left fractured and incapable of hunting witches any longer. Harry was certain this would work, and with the plans laid out, he felt like a general coordinating his troops. He was here to wage a war, and years of having to fight one at home had tempered him. Harry could not have been more certain of this, and he knew it would only make it even greater when he finally returned home with them in tow and the war that he truly cared about could be waged.

"This just might work," Triss said, staring down in awe at the plans that Harry had devised. She was impressed, but more than that, she was amazed. What lay before her was as cohesive and brilliant a use of their assets as there could be, and even if there was a little bit of self-indulgent nonsense in there, she was intrigued by the fact that it seemed fairly airtight. Even the less than clean elements of the plan didn't bother her anymore. Although, as she stood over the table with Harry with a hand down her pants, fingering her ass as he guided her hand to stroke his bare cock, it perhaps went without saying that she was ready to give in to whatever madness he was looking at.

"It will definitely work," hissed Whispess as she bent Fringilla over the table, having spent so long toying with the witch that she had grown far too fond to stop using her. She had her fingers deep into the sorceress's twat, working them rapidly in and out as her sister, Weavess, sat on the table, legs wrapped tight around Fringilla's head and bucking forward as her pussy was serviced. "Our Sabbath is fast approaching in mere days. We hunger so greatly that we could devour armies if we so desired."

"If we didn't have the Ladies, there would be no hope," Harry said, his other hand groping one of Brewess's breasts as the auburn haired witch gripped the back of Margarita's head and pulled it in to worship Harry's balls. He stood there with incredible composure for someone enjoying the company of three women at once in the middle of his war planning meeting around Shani's table. "But with them, I don't see how we could fail. But we all need to do our parts for this. Do all of you love me enough to let let your bodies be used for the good of our cause?"

"Yes, master," they all said in unison, and none of them doubted it for a moment.

"I love all of you too," Harry said smugly. "And soon, our people will be free once more."  
***********************************  
Elector's Square sat before the Great Temple of Eternal Fire, and it was the absolute best location for what they had in mind. Ten women walked into the square carrying massive metal bowls almost overflowing with herbs, which they laid out around the circular town square. With magic, it took no time at all to light flames within the bowls burn, pluming with a brilliant scarlet as the smoke that wafted up into the air drew all attention to their location, burning a unique colour with blues mingling around the grays and blacks.

"Eternal Fire!" yelled Triss as she threw off her cloak, revealing nothing at all beneath it. Around her, nine women followed suit. All of Harry's girls except for Ciri stood there, proud and utterly naked, their gorgeous bodies exposed as they looked around. "If you hate us witches so much, then come and get us, but I don't think you can resist our allure for long!" The fact that Shani and Tamara were not witches didn't matter in this situation, as they stood in proud solidarity alongside their fellow lovers. They didn't need to be witches to be part of this, as their love for the wizard Harry guided them. Standing by their sisters was something they simply had to do.

The fire meant it didn't take long for the soldiers to come marching, as expected. Dozens of armed soldiers, almost entirely men, all hurried toward Elector's Square, to the source of the flame and the challenge. The fugitive witches had been found at last, and the torment they were in for would be so much worse than anything inflicted before upon their kind. Priest and witch hunter alike, bolstered by city guards, flooded into the square, weapons raised and ready for war.

But war was not what greeted them there. The sight of all of the bodies was one thing, from the lean and muscular Tamara to the generously buxom Ladies of the Wood, from the trim waisted and wide hipped Triss to the sultry, willowy Keira. It was a lot to try and ignore as they stepped nervously forward, not sure whether to expect deception and magic or seduction and surrender, but their thoughts didn't have enough time to process those worries, as worse yet struck them.

The air smelled sweetly of herbs and fragrances. Mint and lavender seemed strongest amid them, but citrus and a few implacable aromas more savory lingered about in subtle little notes across the air. They were the perfect aromas, because they easily masked the more magical components of the potions Keira had soaked the herbs in for days. There was nothing the soldiers could do as they stepped forward, as their thoughts began to blur and shake about, swirling around in confusion before something a little bit more focused came to light. Something settled squarely on the very simple fact that all around them were beautiful women who were wearing absolutely nothing, and who all seemed to want nothing more than to have them.

"Come fuck us," they moaned, all of them doing their best to emphasize what could draw attention to them, urging the priests and witch hunters closer in with the promises of their bodies and deep, abiding affection. Their bodies were more than bait; they had all been instructed to whore themselves out to their greatest foes for the sake of drawing them into a false sense of security. They were a trap, but a trap that would see them all pushed to the heights of debauchery as Harry proved himself willing to go so far as to whore them out in his name if it meant furthering his cause. There was no shame, no hesitation; their bodies were Harry's, and he would love them more for knowing that they had obeyed him.

It was with that almost religious fervor that they held themselves steady even as they were dragged to the ground. The lust spell had done little to mitigate the hatred they felt toward witches. It simply turned that hatred into sexual hunger tinged with a little bit of lingering roughness, and they knew they were in for a whole lot as the massive, public orgy began, all according to plan. What helped was the way that the girls felt the effects of the potion too, that last little push into debauchery as they craved cock as much as their bodies were craved in turn.

Brewess was guided down to her knees, moaning as a cock was presented to her, and she didn't even blink, leaning eagerly forward and taking the cock deep into her mouth. She moaned, a hand gripping her auburn hair as she began to suck it down. "Throat my cock, witch whore," the man said harshly, and her eyes flickered with delight as she rocked her head back and forth, eager to give him exactly what he wanted as she took great pleasure now in slurping his cock down, knowing that in time she would be doing much worse and getting her sweet revenge on him.

But that was later, and until then, Brewess had a job to do, and she did it well. She gripped the thighs of the man she was sucking off, moaning as she deepthroated the cock and let everything go right down into the most immediate, brazen, lusty thing she could have; it paled in comparison to her master's cock, and provided little trouble at all for her to handle, gagging delightedly on the shaft as her bright eyes sparkled with an eagerness he was all too happy to misplace.

"You like that big, strong witch hunter cock don't you? I knew you would. I heard all about you witches and the kinds of things you do." Propaganda, all of it, but it wasn't going to be easy to deny the rumours of blood orgies after what happened that night. Not that he cared, gripping her hair and guiding her head faster back and forth, his craven indulgence of her mouth only growing with each breath he took in, inhaling the sweet, intoxicating aroma of the lust potion.

Brewess moaned in approval, her eyes closing so that she could hide the way she rolled them as she kept sucking, dutifully working the cock over as ordered, letting the feeling of the throbbing shaft rubbing along the inside of her throat drive her mad with excitement, fueling all of the twisted needs she craved to have fulfilled as her nose took in the smell of the lust potion she'd helped to prepare, one that she was utterly enthralled by even knowing that she was being deceived by the strength of dried orange peel, dosed with a potent shot of her best work yet. It only made her suck the cock harder, moaning as she made a whore of herself publicly, utterly without shame as she worked at the dick. These sorts of things were rare for the Ladies of the Wood--grand orgies were generally a once a year occurrence on the night of their Sabbath--but every time they came around, she could not have been happier to indulge in them.

Down on all fours, Keira felt lit up with excitement as she was treated to a rough spitroasting. The thrill of a cock hammering out of hole end was just what she had been wanting out of this situation, hands on her hips and in her hair, trying to hold her still against every squirming impulse she had as she did her best to perform, sucking eagerly on the dick as it thrust past her lips and down her gullet, while she was treated to a nice, harsh pounding from behind, her pussy filled with a cock nice enough to leave her moaning happily and excited as she was taken.

It was strange to think that she had been involved in such frequent, frantic group sex with her lovers on a basis of sometimes several times a day, but this was held a new experience for her. She adored women too much to ever complain, but there was something so primally satisfying now about being spitroasted that she didn't even think to hesitate or worry about what she was doing, moaning as she was steady fucked from both ends without mercy. It was a treat for her aching body to receive, one that left her moaning as she stared up at the witch hunter pounding her pretty face, adoring the way he looked at her.

"I hope you choke on it, witch," the man snarled, his treatment of her a vulgar and rough one, aggressive words following as he relished in the feeling of her hot, wet mouth so tight around his cock, all the slutty moaning and sucking noises she made spurring him on harshly. Keira was loving it, knowing that someone could hate her so much but that her body held such deep beauty that it was redirected into pure need and lust. It was a power she adored, her potent brew filling the air with the feverish need to fuck so great that she could control the mind and heart of a man who would have run her through with a blade if he weren't too busy ravaging her mouth with his cock.

The man fucking her pussy didn't speak, but with his hand coming crashing down onto her eager ass again and again, she didn't care if he didn't say anything, Keira relishing in simply being treated to the roughness and the firm grip of a hand holding tightly onto her body, subjecting her to something relentless and brutal enough to ignite her body with all of the swelling, throbbing bliss she needed. Keira was all about this kind of treatment, all about being fucked raw and fast, and there was only one thing better than being fucked by two cocks at once.

Being cummed in by them.

As she felt hot cum splashing down her throat and flooding into her womb, Keira's eyes nearly rolled back in excitement as she let out feral, desperate moans, her body bucking and shivering against their touch, refusing to be stopped or slowed as she wildly jutted back and forth, her body losing itself to the hot, brazen thrill of being filled from both ends. It felt amazing, like everything she could have ever hungered for hitting her from all directions. Waves of pleasure forming intensely as she felt the gooey warmth settle in her stomach and her pussy all at once, the best of both worlds and something that, for all she loved Harry, something even he wasn't amazing enough to do at once.

It felt wrong to be getting her greedy fill so soon before their Sabbath, but Weavess really couldn't help herself as she moaned, head rolled back and resting on the shoulder of the man who pounded her ass as she sat in his lap. Her plump cheeks bounced as fingers dug into them, holding needily onto her as he guided her up and down. As she did so, hands also held onto her gorgeous, ample bosom, a cock thrusting up into them as she was treating two cocks at once, her sensitive pussy neglected and not given the sensations it needed from the men, but when her body was being used to such exciting effect, she knew her fingers were going to be able to take her just fine.

"Use my body," she moaned. "Every inch of this young, perfect body is designed for pleasure, take it all!" She bit her lip, staring down at the cock thrusting up from her cleavage as she was treated to the absolute pinnacle of delight. The pleasure was more than she could handle as she got a chance to relish in her body. This wasn't a disguise like it had been for years, wasn't a form she took temporarily. This was her body now, the real form of Weavess, and she loved every second not only of being able to feel her supple curves being ravished, but the fact that they lusted so openly after her, seeing her gorgeous, plump tits and her round ass, and simply unable to resist sticking their cocks in them.

Having no idea what she was rambling on about, the priests fucking her tits and her ass just kept on with what they were doing. She received slaps to her behind and pinches to her nipples, which loosed more sultry, ragged moans from her lips that seemed just perfect to them, treats to their ears that in their compromised and horny state could not have been any more perfect. She was so brazen and excited even about having her breasts and ass fucked, the way she feverishly fingerfucked herself providing all of the madness needed to keep her moving and howling in delight. It didn't matter what kind of nut job she was, just that she was buxom and loving every second of getting used.

Even the needy cry of, "You're going to be so delicious!" didn't manage to shake the intense, tunnel focus lust that burned within them;l she was gone, but then, if she was letting them publicly gangbang her, why wouldn't she be completely off her rocker? They didn't worry about it or mind too much as they kept the pressure up, hammering away at her until they came, the cock that fucking her tits pulling back quickly and slapping down on her face. "Cover me!" she howled, feeding into the idea she was simply talking about their cum, as the hot waves of spunk splattered over her face, painting her gorgeous features with sticky white as she moaned and rubbed her face happily against the cock, losing herself utterly in the sensation of taking a big, gooey facial.

Felicia could barely handle the madness happening around her as she engaged in some straightforward, sloppy cock worship. She didn't feel like she needed to do anything else as she knelt there in front of a soldier, moaning happily as she held onto a massive cock and a pair of heavy, plump balls with her hands, gladly letting her tongue and her fingers work over every inch of dick she could get to. Her eyes sparkled with a shimmering, burning need as she focused on steadily adoring the shaft. "It's so big," she moaned, eyes sparkling with delight as she stared longingly up at the man she was treating to her crazed and messy oral pleasure.

"And it's all yours." The witch hunter staring down at the needy, brazen coiffeuse as she worked his cock over couldn't believe his luck. He had no idea that she had been set to be hanged in the town square only days earlier, focused only on the eager, sloppy pleasure her mouth had to offer him as she kissed all over his shaft, her soft lips smacking along the already wet flesh she was so eager to stroke rapidly. The eye contact was intense as something striking about her gaze held him, kept him there and utterly enthralled as he watched her perform, watched her do everything she could to draw his attention and his adoration.

The tumultuous few days that Felicia had endured was more than anyone could likely handle, but she had definitely come close, barring the fact that her mind had been shattered and she was now being whored out by the man who had drugged her and broken her until she was willing to call him master. But she didn't care about any of those worries now as she licked her way up the slick cock and took it greedily into her mouth, sucking it happily down and moaning as she indulged shamelessly in the appetites Harry had left her riddled with. The thought of what she was didn't matter much to her as she so eagerly found a second chance at life and a new lease on it too. One with a whole lot more pleasure than she had ever known before.

So as she greedily slurped the throbbing cock into her throat, all of the gagging and sputtering noises she made simply her way of expressing gleeful abandon as she so harshly and senselessly threw herself into the crazed tides of whoring herself out, not even caring that the witch hunters were who set the ball in motion and nearly killed her; they were going to get what they deserved in good time, and until then, a thick cock swabbing the back of her throat as she rubbed her pussy and got a little bit senseless and wild wasn't going to hurt her much. She could enjoy the fun of getting gangbanged now and then in turn relish in the thrill of watching justice be served once she'd had her fill.

Whispess was all moans as she writhed, her buxom body hoisted up into the air, her legs held up and spread as she was pinned between the muscular bodies of two soldiers, left a moaning wreck as cocks hammered in and out of her ass and pussy in tandem. "You boys are both so big," she moaned, head rolling back onto the shoulder of the man in her ass as she bit her lip, locking eyes with the one hammering into her pussy. She was in heaven, stuffed with two thick, aching cocks that could give her an intense swell of pleasure amid the feeling of greedy fullness that she so utterly craved. "Please, don't stop fucking my body. I need to young again."

Unable to help herself, Whispess rode the same wave as her sister Weavess did, relishing in her gorgeous body as everything felt so real. Magic could change her, but it never felt real, always a fleeting and frustratingly empty sensation. The pleasure was there, but it was just a mask. This was her body now though, magic locking her into this gorgeous form, and her mahogany hair being pulled on as she was lusted after by these men, who saw nothing but a stacked, curvy woman in her late twenties who deserved to be fucked into a cummy heap. And it was everything she wanted it to be, her noises signaling just how much of a craven wreck she was now.

But in the throes of pleasure, neither man cared, pressing against her amazing body as her warm, tight holes practically sucked their cocks in, unbelievably tight and clinging around them. She'd been designed for pleasure, locked into a form designed to service cock, and even if they weren't her master's, she was still able to bring them incredible pleasure as she twisted hotly about between them, her moans rising feverishly into the air amid the sweetly scented haze, a thin little sheen of fog all about them, keeping them there and enticing every soldier to indulge in their offer of public use. The lust was too intense for them to ignore, and even the crazed look in Whispess's eyes, the one that said she was going to eat them whole when she had the chance, didn't slow them down.

Only orgasms mattered, and Whispess fell crashing into an intense one, screaming as her holes clenched and she screeched, "Cum in me!" with unearthly fervor, nearly shaking the hold the spell held over the men as she lost herself in the pleasure so much that she threatened to reveal her true nature. But with the needy, milking tightness suddenly begging their cocks to seed her, they were quickly thrown for a loop, pleasure hitting them again and completely derailing any worries as the two men both slammed balls deep into Whispess, filling her succinctly and utterly with their cocks as they unloaded their hot, gooey orgasms, cum flooding into both holes and leaving the already very satisfied woman to relish in the feeling of being drunk on cum as she was doubly creampied, slumped down to the floor and already looking around, eager for more.

Nobody recognized Tamara as a former witch hunter. Which she was incredibly thankful for, given the ways in which the risk of recognition could have caused problems for her. She had, after all, abandoned her duties and ended up the simultaneous pleasure slave and overseer of the Ladies of the Wood. But she had more to contend with, as the taut bodied young woman's offer of public use had taken a sharp turn into madness as she was treated to the rigorous physical treatment that, thankfully, she could at least kind of handle.

Five men swarmed her all at once, and she found herself not exactly given the chance to pace herself or control the rhythm of anything as she sat down on the cock of one man, another stuffing her ass, a third fucking her mouth, and two more standing at her sides, expecting handjobs. There were more cocks around Tamara now than the total number of dicks she had ever seen in her life before that day, but she didn't let that slow her down; she had a duty to fulfill, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her.

So she stroked. And fucked. And sucked. Did everything she could to pleasure the five men who all looked at Tamara and saw the same thing; a young piece of ripe, fit woman in need of a good pounding. She had been too forward in her begging, in urging men to come and seed her young, fresh body, flaunting the fitness that came with the regimen of rigorous training that she hadn't yet fully lost the effects of in her neglect as her exercise took a turn for the carnal. She knew she had a lot of 'competition' standing amid so many beauties and her choice of how to try and take some of the workload onto herself had succeeded almost too well, and now she was suffering for it.

Not that it stopped her. Tamara bucked her hips up and down against the two cocks pistoning in and out of her holes so feverishly. Combined with the cock plunging down her throat as her head was held forcefully in place, Tamara was packed airtight with throbbing, long dicks that pushed into her and left her head spinning. Each hole being fucked raw by Harry was an incredible thrill in itself, but here she was being bombarded with pleasure and loving every mad second of it.

The handjobs she gave were entirely incidental, independent of all of it, but she let the madness that pulsated through her follow into her touch as she gave the cocks all of the treatment they deserved, rapidly pumping along them and doing her best to get the men off. She needed to pleasure them, because when she wasn't going fast enough, neither were shy about bringing a gloved hand down across her cheek and really subjecting her to some brutal, choice words about how they want her to "start acting like the whore she is" and get them off properly. It left her face stinging from the slaps, but fuck did it feel amazing.

Margarita had the most experience in gangbangs out of anyone else in Elector Square, and she took that experience eagerly to heart as she did her best to handle the men before her. Two in front of her, hands wrapped around each cock as she swapped back and forth them with her mouth, and then one sitting underneath her, thrusting up into her amazing pussy. Her gorgeous figure was calling out to the men, but they didn't crowd her as much as Tamara did, as the mere sight of her amazing body in motion was pleasure enough; she was encircled by men who were more than happy to wait their turns, stroking their cocks to the sight of her heaving breasts and her jiggling ass as she was ravished.

"Nngh, how much do you all love your public use slut?" Margarita asked between swappings off between cocks, and the men cheered for her. This was an ego trip of the highest order, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she wrapped her lips around the other dick and started throating it too. The rhythm was a familiar one to Margarita, one she had down to a perfect science now. A hand around each cock, stroking enough to keep the pleasure going, as she moved between cocks, sucking each of them in short, equally timed bursts. Treating both of them to the same treatment kept them roughly equally pleasured and let her sink into a nice rhythm of slow, lusty escalation, complete with flirty little remarks about how much she loved sucking cock and how much she hoped they were going to a huge load for her.

Her face had already taken a good number of loads, a gooey mask of spunk all over her face and into her hair, but she didn't slow down, even as cum trickled out of her pussy amid the rapid fucking of it, as a priest didn't really care if he was enjoying the sloppy sixths in the aftermath of a bunch of witch hunters, because her hole was simply divine and worth waiting an eternity for if he had to. And only part of it was the lust spell holding heavy upon them; Margarita had been lusted after even by her captors, who thankfully had not laid a hand on her, but now the witch hunters enthralled by the magic were unable to control themselves.

And Margarita loved it. An ego trip on her terms, a way to take control of the situation and control them with her body. She was used to it, used to the craven indulgences and greedy thrills as she slept around perhaps more than she should have, every word that Keira had told Ciri about her 'experiences' being the complete truth, but she didn't worry too much about those hang-ups as she just went all out on getting stuffed full of cocks, getting both men to the edge before pulling back, letting some drool run down her chin as she moaned, "I would love it if you boys came on my face. You want to see me smile, don't you?"

They both yelled yes to the skies as they came, answering her question and expressing their excited swell of pleasure all at once as they lost themselves to the bliss, their cocks twitching within her rapidly stroking hands, heads erupting and spewing thick shots of gooey, creamy spunk to the wide-eyed delight of a woman who already looked like she was wearing an "all natural" face mask, but she didn't care how much a mess she made of herself as she took the hot, gooey streaks all the same, all too gladly reaching out for two more cocks and tugging the men into position in front of her, loving every second of her public debauchery.

When Fringilla pledged herself to Harry, she had thought things would slow down for her and the intense sexual torment she had been subjected to by the Ladies of the Wood. But she hadn't quite expected what she would be recruited into, and now she was being put through the wringer. She lay supine atop one man, who took her ass, left her thankful for the fact that her master had claimed her behind the night before. Another knelt above her and slammed into her pussy. She had never been double penetrated before, but there was worse yet for her to have to deal with.

They all settled onto one of the benches around the ring of Elector Square, which allowed another witch hunter to grab her hair, pulling her head sharply down and creating a straight line from lips to throat. It let him easily slide balls deep into her mouth, his big dick leaving a small bulge in her throat as she choked noisily. Her body was stuffed airtight with dick and helpless to do anything against it as she was treated to pure punishments in the form of bliss. Each thrust not only brought a throat full of cock, but balls slapping down against her face, the heavy pair dragging and slapping against her as she was treated to pure brutality and had no choice but to endure it all, suffering the heavy swell of sensation that bore down upon her in wave after brutal, senseless wave.

But she loved it. Was it wrong to admit? She didn't even care if it was. This felt incredible. Fringilla had been broken by pleasure, turned into a craven, needy servant solely on the weight of what too many orgasms could to do someone's body. Her suffering had been induced by pleasure and solved by pleasure, which meant that as she was roughly treated to the kind of fucking the three witch hunters sought to subject her body to, all she could do was moan amid the sputtering, choking sounds she made as she was ravaged. There was nothing better than this, and she wasn't ashamed to say it anymore.

Fringilla was in fact so gone that she was left with toe-curling, maddening pleasure coming in waves so hot and so intense that despite the speed and fervor of all three men so relentlessly fucking her, she came first. It was insane to think she would have ever been in a place with her life that this would have felt as good as it did, but she couldn't get enough of it, gagging in delight as her body shivered about, thrashing between the three witch hunters all fucking her relentlessly, unrepentant about how good she felt as she crashed right into a blinding, madly satisfying orgasm. One that was only better as each cock fired off within her greedy holes, flooding her womb and her ass, splashing her spasming throat as she was treated in all of the ways unbefitting a woman of her stature that she could not have adored any more if she tried.

"Isn't my pussy simply the best?" Shani moaned, slumped against a bench, her legs spread wide as a man knelt down over her, slamming eagerly into her dripping twat. She sat in a way that emphasized and pushed forward her breasts, cum streaking down her face and along her cleavage as she sat there and accepted the deep, relentless fucking of a pent up priest who couldn't hold back his urges as he ploughed the redheaded medic as hard as he could, leaving her moaning and twisting happily about. "Better than any other here, isn't it?"

"Yes," groaned the man, grabbing her cum-splattered tits and fondling them as she offered her body up, falling eagerly for every last dirty trick she had in mind for him. He didn't care, muttering feverishly to himself as he hammered forward and focused on just taking Shani, on fucking her hard and relentlessly, the greedy vice of her slick cunt wrapped snug around his cock more than he could handle. The lust spell filled his head with a swirling mess of so much all at once that he didn't have any hope of fighting against it, embracing and eagerly accepting it as he fucked Shani hard.

Bent over the same bench, Triss clicked her tongue as she was ravaged from behind, the steady back and forth of a big, meaty dick into her pussy leaving her moaning as tugs onto her hair and slaps onto her ass left her feeling like a piece of meat, but in the best of ways. She knew how to place her best assets front and center, and getting fucked doggy style meant she not only got to feel men grope and spank her amazing ass, but that when they pulled out of her, everyone else waiting got a sight of her pristine, perfect, heart shaped rear above a sloppy pink pussy dripping with load after load of intermingled cum.. It was a sight that promised delights much greater, in her mind, than Shani's body did.

"If your pussy is so much better, then why have I made so many more men cum than you?" she moaned, licking her lips as she looked over to Shani, smiling wide as she pushed back. "I think we all know who the better fuck is here, and it's the bitch with the amazing ass and the tightest pussy you boys have ever seen. Isn't that right?" she called back, eyes flickering with fire as she got competitive. The contentious spirit between the two of them had not died down at all in the midst of finally becoming equals once more. In fact it had only gotten worse, as Ciri now craved vengeance in the wake of the disrespect she had been dealt.

"You only got one man off quicker than I did, and he was hardly old enough for you not to be a criminal!" Shani yelled, snarling as she looked back at Triss, fierce and refusing to let that die down. "Your pussy is second rate and the only thing you have going for you is that big ass you keep shoving out into peoples' faces."

"Keep talking like that and I'll shove my ass into your face, bitch." Triss moaned, whining as she felt the sudden throb of a cock firing off into her pussy. It made her whine and shudder, but not climax. The cock slipped out of her dripping hole, and cum oozed from her thoroughly fucked twat, a sign of just how many loads she had taken. "Nngh, who's up next?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at the meaty cock and plump, dangling nut sac of the man who stepped up. "Oh, that monster is going in my ass. You're a lucky man, because you get to stretch this perfect little hole out." She grabbed hold of her cheeks, spreading them wide and exposing the wrinkled pink hole just begging for cock. "Pound my ass raw and pump it full of cum. I want to have my ass absolutely ruined when I stick it in that twat nurse's face and make her clean it out with her tongue."

The orgy continued on for what felt like hours with winding, mad delight, moans filling the air as witch hunter and priest alike continued to be held under the throbbing sway of the magical arousal, helpless to stop themselves from what threatened to consume them. Nobody else came by, the smoke and scattered weapons thankfully driving people away in panic before they could consider the benefits of the writhing public use whores offering their bodies out in the middle of the city. Position after position put the girls through the wringer, treated them to one debauchery after another. Sometimes they handled one cock. Sometimes four. The magic kept their libidos and energy high through it all, and slowly, the women guided the madness all into the center, where the Ladies of the Wood slumped together, the powerful, hungry sisters in the most compromising position of all.

It wasn't hard to direct the men toward them, the three buxom beauties surrounded by cocks every which way they looked. It was an electrifying sight to behold, and one that they needed to make even better as they were all beset upon by multiple cocks, their bodies serving happily. But for as much as the potion ensured they were insatiable, their hungers still remained.

"It is time, sisters," Whispess purred as she pulled back, cum dripping down her chin as she swallowed a mouthful of gooey, warm spunk. "It has been a wonderful time, but we have other business to attend to." Reluctantly, Brewess and Weavess rose on either side of their sister, and their eyes flashed over with something primal and dark as their mouths opened just a little too wide and their fingers suddenly didn't seem much like fingers any more. More like claws.

If the debauchery hadn't scared away any onlookers, the screams of agony and the ensuing scarlet streams running between the stones that made up the streets certainly did.  
*********************************  
Most of the temple had been emptied amid the chaos of what was going on outside, but a few armed priests had stayed behind to protect Hierarch Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart. Which had been all well and good, but once the orgy had raged for a few hours and the swarming soldiers had already converged on Elector Square, Harry and Ciri snuck into the temple, making quick and bloody work of the lingering guards, scaring away anyone who didn't pose a threat, focusing their efforts on the temple guards instead. The Hierarch had screamed and spat and ordered every last guard to die for him, and they did, which meant that he got to see Ciri and Harry cut down every last one of his guards before finally pulling him from his throne and finishing him off too.

Now, with the throne room covered in blood and bodies, Ciri and Harry dropped their blades. Harry had become confident with a sword, and in tandem with his wand, he was able to wreak some true havoc when he had Ciri by his side. And he had loved fighting beside her, most of all for the fact that it came to fuel something crazed.

Harry sat on the throne, Ciri straddling his lap as the two made out more feverishly than they ever had before, clothed bodies grinding against each other, lips pressed tightly together as they clutched one another. Lust and blood lust swirled together into a mad, nonsensical swell as the two most monstrous of all met eagerly on the throne. The throne they had taken by force, which made it all the more exciting for Harry, who held power and control, and most important of all, Ciri. "I love you," he moaned into her lips as she clung to him.

"I love you too, Harry," Ciri moaned, feeling the hands run along her back and squeezing her ass. She broke from his lips only to go for his neck, pressing adoring kisses into it as she held onto him. "And I will do anything for you, I promise. I am yours in love and in service."

"I know you are," he groaned, making it sound so passionate. "And I love you most, always. It's why you're here with me, fighting by my side and about to celebrate on the throne as I become the ruler of Novigrad. I would never whore you out to those witch hunters. Not my favorite. You're to stay with me, always." He gripped her tightly, possessive and crazed as he felt certain of nothing in this world more than the fact that Ciri was the one who stood above all the others. In beauty, in personality, in power. He loved all of his women, but none like he loved Ciri. "Nobody deserves it more. Nobody has your power. Or your darkness. Or your obedience."

"I live to serve you, master," Ciri whined. The pride swelling through her was feverish; she knew that she was held in higher regard than the others, but to hear him confirm it after so long was so reassuring. Harry had gone through almost a dozen other women since they returned, all of them beautiful and striking. Some of them so gorgeous that Ciri couldn't help but worry that Triss or Margarita would steal his heart so powerfully that Ciri would simply become another woman in his harem. But the way he held onto her, the way his plans had her spared from the orgy were all the reassurances she needed that his promises could not be shaken.

"And you've served me excellently, every step of the way. I've saved one thing all of this time, waiting for a special moment." His hands slowly ran down her back as it arched, spine curving in excitement as she knew where this was going. "And I can think of no time more special than right here on the throne, as outside, our lovers guarantee our victory, and the safety of witches."

Ciri was so excited that all she could do was moan and nod needily, pressing kisses into his neck and his face and all him. "Please, take my ass. I've craved it for so long, Harry. Take my last purity and make sure every part of me knows that it belongs to you."

Harry smiled wide as he pushed Ciri off of him, quickly grabbing hold of her and pushing her forward again, bending her over the throne as he grabbed hold of her pants, the tight leather so adoringly conforming to the luscious curve of her taut rear. "It's been almost impossible to resist," he confessed, dropping to his knees and spreading her cheeks wide. "Every time I go down on you, I know that I could have just done it. That eating your ass is preparing you, and I would just need to give in to it. But this time, I won't have to worry." He parted them, exposing her puckered pink entrance, and dragged his tongue lovingly up the cleft of her ass.

Taking in a sharp breath, Ciri tightened, her head hanging low as she closed her eyes and felt the adoration in his fingertips dug into her skin, in his tongue running up and down her ass, each lick hitting her little pucker and making it quiver in excitement, only to keep going up further, adoring every inch of pale skin between her firm cheeks with his tongue. This was what she had been waiting forever for, finally able to treat feel his cock inside of her ass. Anal had been something she couldn't help but be jealous of watching Harry do to his other girls, feeling like she was missing out and worse off for being his 'favorite' if it meant that her ass was to be saved for some other time while she watched such non-favorites as Triss and Keira treated to regular, crazed rounds of having their asses fucked raw.

But now, as she leaned over a throne that they had kept immaculate with some halfway decent sense, she was being treated to the promise of anal sex, to having everything she had wanted all this time, and she could not have been happier. "Worship my ass master, please," she whined. "Show me how much you love it. More than Margarita's. Or Keira's. Or even Triss's." She licked her lips, unable to keep from getting a little talkative and desperate, begging for affection that she felt she deserved, even if any other woman would have been slapped and struck down for begging such things from Harry.

"Your ass is the best one of them all," Harry purred as he massaged her cheeks, his licks starting to get shorter, focusing in more and more on the pink hole he'd set his eyes on. "I promise, Ciri. None of them can compare to you." He meant it, meant every word of what he was telling Ciri as he lavished her ass with licks and kisses, getting further and further into the state of absolute need he craved. Outside, the sounds of orgiastic chaos provided a sweet soundtrack for Harry's depravity as he listened to the sounds of his girls, not the least bit exhausted after hours of fucking, being treated to pleasures beyond their wildest dreams, and all while he knelt there, the cruel master who had whored his harem out to the witch hunters, revering Ciri's ass.

Ciri's pussy dripped onto the seat of the throne, sinking into the sleek material as she remained in place, legs spread, not even bothering to touch herself as she let her master's tongue ignite within her all the pleasure she could have ever needed. As his tongue began to prod her back entrance in pursuit of figuring out how to sink inside of it entirely, Ciri was certain that she was in good enough hands to climax solely from Harry's worship of her ass, confident in her love for him and his expert touch. "I love you," she moaned again, as if she hadn't said it enough times, but he still said that he loved her too as his tongue swirled circles against her ass hole. She felt loved, seeing the side of Harry that she didn't even realize wasn't the only side to Harry, so gone that she didn't see a difference in the depraved, brutal mad man losing control of himself and the loving man she had met that first day she arrived in another world.

Working firmer and harder at her back door, Harry pushed his tongue into Ciri's ass, groaning as he penetrated her, felt her moan in delight as he licked all along the warm lining of her most intimate of places, his eyes closing as his fingers held on tighter. He didn't want to stop, feeling her push back against him, hearing her sounds and able to reach his fingers down to brush along the dripping quim running down her inner thighs, showing off just how needy she was getting. It was the encouragement he needed to keep on licking, to eat her ass hole thoroughly as he showed her as much love and adoration as he could. Ciri was important to Harry in ways that he could not ignore, and if he was to take Novigrad, it would be with her as his queen.

Back and forth Ciri rocked, whining and treated to the most delightful of sensations. "Tonguefuck my ass, master, please!" Ciri yelled, confident now that she could beg away without fear of reprisal, and she relished in that opportunity as she felt Harry's tongue pumping in and out of her, pushing her toward pleasures that she didn't even need fingers pumping and twisting inside of her dripping twat to get off to. Her spine arched and she let out a low, excited whine, a sustained noise rumbling onward as she came, as her body tightened and her pussy gushed. Squirting all over the throne of Novigrad while being rimmed had to be the most debaucherous thing Ciri had ever done, even where the utter mind breaking of Margarita was concerned. But she loved it.

Harry gave her a nice, playful swat before he pulled back. Ciri drew away from the throne and sank to her knees as he took his place atop it, sitting proud and regal. Her hands went for his pants, feverish and hurried as she got them down. "I'll prepare you now, too," she purred, wanting to repay him for the amazing rimjob, to ready his cock for what was to come, and that meant giving his cock a bout of thorough worship. Worship she was more than up to the task of giving as she pulled his cock out, marveling at its size. She never would stop marveling, no matter what happened. His cock was magnificent and it deserved the wide-eyed, lust stare she gave it each time she wrapped her fingers around his base and leaned forward.

Licks started the blowjob off, but Ciri had never licked his cock with quite so much excitement before. A fire was lit within the princess, an urge to give him every she could as she dragged her tongue quickly along his cock, painting it with saliva as she stared at him, her striking eyes meeting his own and refusing to let go. They stared at one another, love and understanding behind the two pairs of green eyes, the standout features that always left an impression on those they met, but never more than on each other. There was an undeniable love there, something powerful and indomitable. Something they would never be shaken by.

Ciri's hand was only there to keep his dick steady, not even bothering to stroke as it risked getting more of his spit onto her hand than she wanted, not wanting to waste a drop in her eager preparation of his cock, certainly bleeding over into devout reverence as she did her best to pleasure it like she believed it deserved, not wanting to stop until she had given Harry's cock every last bit of love she had in her. It was the only right thing to do, the sensible means of lavishing him with the affection of a good woman. Or, alternately, the affection of the twisted sadist bitch that he deserved as his right hand.

Once she had his cock as covered with spit as her tongue was going to get it, she licked her way up from his balls to his head and swallowed his cock whole, moaning so loudly that Harry almost didn't notice the way she gagged as she took him down. There was something carnal and vulgar about the way she so immediately sank into a state of pure, wanton desperation, deepthroating his cock immediately as her hand released his base, replacing it with her lips as her eyes stared up at him even as they trembled and watered. She wasn't going to let anything stop her, not even physical limitations; she wanted his cock thoroughly lavished and nothing was going to stop her from doing it for him. No force in her world or his could.

Her head bobbed rapidly, eager and relentless in her mad worship of Harry's mighty cock. She was loving every sweet second of treating him to this oral bliss, watching as he groaned and twisted about in the throne, which he sat on with an incredibly comfortable, natural regality. His fingers ran through her hair, made her shiver and smile around his cock as she facefucked herself on his cock, carelessly throwing herself into the throes of pure depravity and willingly subjecting herself to the absolute worst Harry could dish out, loving the brutal, crazed thrill of subjecting herself recklessly to more than she could ever hope to handle and loving every second of it.

"You're so good at this," Harry moaned, head rolling back against the throne as he felt her throat spasming around his cock, every gagging noise she made a sign of her devotion. Ciri had been his first to break and she had taken a place in his heart that was unassailable, something that would never be taken. She was his queen, whether he was on a throne or not. And fortunately, he was on a throne, and as her drool dripped down her chin and onto his balls, it ran down and onto the soft material of the seat amid all of her sticky nectar, making a bigger desecrated mess of the regal throne taken from the crazed theocrat who'd since lost his head.

There was something so perfect about this to Harry as he sat there on the throne, receiving the loving oral treatment that he was sure many a monarch had in this very seat. A beautiful woman slobbering all over his cock, her throat and eager mouth leaving him with a healthy, slimy coating of spit as a pair of loving eyes stared at him. Ciri was the apple of his eye and he was all too happy to embrace every last second of the treatment she gave him, riling him up much the same way he had her. She was sucking his cock desperately and without a care about anything other than finding her brilliant, shuddering end, and she could not have been happier to give him everything she could think to. Nothing mattered more to Ciri than getting Harry off quickly and ensuring that she was nothing if not absolutely ready for him.

"I'm cumming," Harry groaned, the sweet words that Ciri had wanted to hear more than anything. She pushed forward, moaning as she took his cock all the way down, kept him buried in her throat as she sputtered, her throat's lining spasming nervously against his cock. She didn't stop as she pressed down deep, his cock buried all the way down her throat as he came. The cum slithered its way down her gullet, but most importantly, it didn't get onto her face or in her mouth. She wanted to keep her face pristine, waiting until the little aftershocks twitching against the lining of her throat stopped and her belly was full of cum before she finally pulled back, ensuring not a single drop got onto her tongue.

"I'm ready now, Harry," Ciri moaned, rising up to her feet, scrambling eagerly, her pussy almost steadily leaking a trickle of sticky nectar as she rose hurriedly up to her feet. "Are you?'

"I've never been more ready," he grunted, grabbing her hips and turning her around, pulling her in tightly. His cock nestled between her ass cheeks, and he guided her up and down, teasing her for a moment as he hot dogged her, more than he had ever been willing to risk doing to her. "I have wanted this perfect ass for so long, but now that we're here, I'm so glad I've waited. This is perfect, just like you are."

The words continued to drag Ciri further down into pure elation. There was something about the way he spoke to her, the way he touched her, that all just drove her wild with excitement. She felt truly loved by Harry and nothing could take that away from her anymore. It was exactly what she had needed to hear, and she was left whining happily as she rolled her hips, grinding her gorgeous ass up and down his cock in eager teasing of his throbbing need. "I had my doubts it would be worth it, but now that we're here, I can't think of any time better than this for you to claim my ass for the first time. Just, please, master..." She said 'master' as passionately as she said 'Harry'; in her mind, they one and the same word. "Don't leave my ass as a special occasion treat. Once I feel that big, hot cock claiming the only pure part left of me, I want to be the brazen little cockwhore you deserve, and I don't think I can go without it again."

"Don't worry," Harry said, grabbing her hips and guided her up, seating her in his lap away from him as his lips leaned forward and into her neck, biting down harshly on it with a possessive declaration of intent. "I've held back from fucking this ass long enough. I'm going to be pounding it constantly, and if you really are the whore you say you are, then you won't complain when I have you walking funny, either."

It was on that note that Harry slammed Ciri down onto his cock, claiming the princess's pristine, virgin ass and making her scream in excitement as fingers and tongues paled so utterly to the feeling of a massive, aching cock tearing it open. But Ciri loved it, moaning as she felt the teeth dig tighter into her neck, Harry's fingernails digging into the skin against her hips. She was elated, burning up with a hot, swelling pleasure that she knew she needed more of as she immediately started to move, rocking back and forth happily against his touch.

"I'm yours," Ciri moaned, eyes shutting tightly as she bit her lip, leaning back against his strong body as he guided her up and down. He didn't simply direct her to ride his cock the same way he didn't just take to pounding her ass sore. It was a group effort, both of them writhing happily as they built a steady motion guided by Harry, one that was a little bit reserved about how hard he could push Ciri, but not perhaps as gentle as it should have been. Although that was exactly how Ciri liked it, having developed such a deep, unapologetic taste for the rough that the sensation of the massive cock forcing her ass hole into submission and acceptance was only another level in getting her off, making her twist happily about as she was taken without a care.

Harry peppered Ciri's neck with kisses eagerly as they slowed down. Outside, the sounds of the orgy raged on, the ragged moans, the yells, the noises of pure lust. But inside the temple, Harry and Ciri were doing something that by their standards of depravity was downright sensuous. It was vulgar, rough, and there had been significant amounts of anilingus and deepthroating in the build up to it, but nobody was being slapped or called a whore, neither was gripping anyone's hair and forcing them to perform oral. It was just two people who loved each other, whose madnesses coiled tightly around one another's to form something romantic through its roughness.

Ciri didn't touch her pussy. She knew she didn't have to; his tongue had gotten her off, and the cock fucking her perky ass put his tongue to shame, so thick and warm and pushing deep into her. Deeper than she knew her ass could even handle, but that was what made it so exciting. Instead, she clung to Harry, moaning as she leaned back into him, into the kisses and bites that marked along her neck. His hands grabbed at her top, pushing the shoulders away so that he could suck little purple marks onto her neck, dotting her all over with hickeys. He was crazed and completely without mercy as he touched took her, as he marked her as his, and all she could do was writhe in ecstasy as she loved every last infectious minute of it.

The motion was a fervid one, winding up only faster as Ciri's ass got more and more used to the massive instruction forcing it open, and a lot of that came down to a crazed Ciri licking her lips as she moved about wildly, trying to drag Harry further into her madness as she moved faster, urging him to follow suit, and he always did. There was nothing he wanted more than to keep up the focus as he took Ciri relentlessly, adoring every inch of her amazing body trembling against him. He certainly wasn't slowing down as he moved his head over to assail the other side of her neck, leave bite marks and hickeys all over there as well. 

Harry felt possessive, but not in the usual rough, brutal ways he usually did where he sought to break the target of his attentions; this was something else, something rooted in a more fundamental and straightforward kind of madness. Ciri had been the first to break and there was nobody he trusted to be more loyal to him than her, so he instead rewarded her, the specter of the love beneath his cruelty shining through with each way he held to her, the way his lips pressed into her neck to suck firmly onto the skin to leave each hickey in that brief flash before he sought to leave the marks where pure affection lingered against his lips. His love for Ciri and, really, for all his girls, was something that lay beneath the darkness, just waiting for that moment where it could finally be unleashed.

Back and forth they moved, working in feverish, perfect sync, their moans rumbling and building, the heat and friction getting the better of them. There was nothing that could slow either of them down as Ciri howled in delight, loving every second of Harry's intense and now very rapid use of her pussy. He was going all out on her, treating her to as fast a pace as the two of them combined could muster and it wound up to something absolutely incredible as they worked at one another's bodies fervidly, the pleasure only growing more and more intense with each roll of their hips, driving them closer and closer, until finally, their peak hit.

As they yelled out in unison, screams of utter, guttural terror rang through, muffled by a set of massive wooden doors, but not muffled enough. But neither cared as they came, Ciri feeling Harry's cock firing off shot after shot of sticky, hot cum deep into her aching, clenching ass hole as a spray of clear, sticky nectar gushed from just atop her pussy, driven to another powerful orgasm. It had been everything they wanted it to be, and there was only more to come, they were sure, as they bucked and squirmed against one another, their moans rumbling hotly as they slumped slowly down against one another, whining. 

The first words Ciri said weren't, "I love you," but something a bit more intense. "I'm pregnant," she said lowly, smiling as she leaned in to Harry's neck, nuzzling against him.

Harry let out a gasp of surprise. He hadn't exactly been careful or taken any sorts of precautions, but the surprise still hit him. "You are?" he asked, fingers reaching in from her hips, slowly coming around front to caress her right where her womb would have been beneath.

"I am. I wanted to save it for a big moment, but I've known for a few days. Shani helped me realize." She leaned against him happily. "I hope you're not upset."

"No, I'm--wow, no. I'm happy." Harry was almost shocked into being uncertain what emotions to feel out as he leaned in to her, his hands running along her pelvis a moment longer before reaching further up and wrapping his arms tight around her waist. "It's a lot to take in, but no, this genuinely makes me happy." He smiled, and as her head leaned back, he gave her a soft kiss on the lips, his mien immediately shifting into the 'real' Harry.

But it didn't last long, as the heavy doors swung open with a mighty crash. At the front of the charge walked the Ladies of the Wood, their naked bodies absolutely covered with red as they walked proudly. "It is done, master," they called in unison. "The Witch Hunters have been annihilated, and all the clergy are slain. There are none left to persecute our kind, and it looks like you have already taken the throne."

Triss stumbled forward right behind the blood-soaked woman. She, and all the other girls, had been hit with splatters of red that mixed amid the pearly white of the massive public orgy. Even with the lust spell, they were all a little shaken by what they had seen, but they didn't question or fight it much. The redheaded witch got up to the throne,. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

"That I'm the new ruler of Novigrad?" Harry asked, toying with Ciri's hair. "I think it does. The Hierarch's head has rolled off somewhere, but I don't think it will offer up much argument against my ascension without the rest of his body. And with everyone else dead, I think the line of succession has been pretty handily wiped out in its entirety. Actually..." Harry looked over toward Tamara. "You're the last witch hunter standing in this city, aren't you, Tamara?"

"I-I believe so?" she said, unsure of herself. "But I haven't exactly remained with the order."

"It doesn't matter. With nobody else to be your superior, there is only you left. So come here, kneel before the throne, and kiss my cock." He pulled the rigid shaft out of Ciri's ass, making her whine as she felt utterly hollow. "Kiss it, and swear your order disbanded."

"Of course, master," Tamara said, nodding eagerly as she walked forward, sinking down to take a knee and pressing her lips up against his cock. She gave it a long, adoring kiss, not caring about whose ass it had just been in as she gave it the love it adored. "I, Tamara Strenger, as the only remaining Witch Hunter in Novigrad, pledge that we are disbanded, and that witches are now free." She smiled up at Harry, feeling proud of herself as the gravity of what he'd asked her to do began to sink in. She had gone from a baron's daughter to, for a brief moment, someone with the power to dismantle an oppressive order. But with the lingering effects of the lust spell still upon her, she couldn't help but whine as she leaned in, licking his cock a few times. "May I s-suck your cock now, master?"

"You may," Harry said with a smile, groaning as, with Ciri still sitting on his lap, he felt Tamara's hot mouth sink forward and embrace his cock. "We have a lot to do. Our insurrection has left this city in trouble, and we will have to ensure they respect their new leader, no matter what we must do to accomplish that."

Whispess sniffed about, eyes widening. "One of the clergy lives!" she hisses, running over toward a curtain, bloody red footsteps left in her path as as she ran for the curtain and pulled it off to the side, revealing a terrified, elderly priest shivering in the corner. "Another snack!" she yelled, dragging him eagerly toward her sisters, as they licked their lips.

Triss was many things. Beholden to Harry, certainly. Willing to give in to his demands. But she had not been shattered. Her will remained intact, and with it, some degree of sanity and decency that the other girls did not. "Wait!" she yelled in a panic. "He's unarmed, and he poses us no danger." She leaned in quickly to whisper into Harry's ear, "I don't know what you know about politics, but we need our puppets. Convince him that you are divine and that you've come to cleanse heresy, and that if he'll repent and sing your praises, you'll spare him. Then, he can take that to the street, and people will trust you." She groaned as she watched Harry sit there, adding through gritted teeth, "And fear you."

Fear was what really perked Harry up. "Wait, Ladies!" he called. "Sir. What do you know about me?"

"I know that you are a monster! They say you come from another world, throwing around magic nobody has seen the likes of before, dressed like a madman in clothes we cannot understand. That you've brought witches to doom us all!" He shook, believing himself about to die, and looking to rattle off one last defiant screed before his death. "Are you not that?"

"No," Harry said, his mind quick at work piecing together a lie, his thoughts surprisingly focused given the way Tamara rocked her head back and forth along his cock. "I am the divine flame, come to purge this world of its heresy! My power and my name have been abused against my true will, and I could no longer stand for this affront. Witches are my people, and I could not allow them to be persecuted any longer, so the witch hunters and every heathen priest who aligned with them had to be purged. But you have a chance, old man. If you agree to repent, and tell the people that what happened tonight was not a massacre or a coup, but a spiritual cleansing, then you will be forgiven for pledging your loyalty to liars like the Hierarch. That all of this city will be given great favour from above if only they can come to understand that they have been lied to."

Triss heaved a sigh of relief and hoped that the priest did the sensible thing, that his life would be spared as the sisters slunk away in disappointment. But the others seemed captivated; they knew it wasn't true, but the thought of their master being revered as a divine being sounded so right to them. Like it was how things should have been. Especially when it came hand in hand with the purging of the witch hunters and the persecution of their people; they were saved now.

The priest didn't even think twice. Dropping to his knees, he hung his head. "Please forgive me! I knew not what sacrilege I was committing by following the Hierarch. I believe you are the true way, with the powerful wives you've taken and your strange magic. And I will devote my last days to singing the word of your power and kindness. That our new ruler is the true heir to this city, the divine flame. But please, sir; do you have a name we may call you by? To revere you as?"

"My name is Harry Potter."


End file.
